To Trust a Stranger
by Amirra
Summary: Delanie and Kaydra are two sisters that find themselves traveling with the knights. They soon learn that the knights, two in particular, are more than what they expected. *Updated*
1. First Meeting

-_ I don't own King Arthur, the only characters that are mine are Kaydra and Delanie._

_(this is my first fanfic so please be gentle!) oh! – sorry the intro to the girls was so quick, but everything will be explained in due time!_

* * *

To Trust a Stranger

Kaydra was deep in sleep when Delanie woke her.

"Kay, we have to get going, the Wall is only a two days ride." Kaydra grumbled and slowly but surely was up, preparing her horse to leave. The sisters had lived in a small village in Northern Britain. They fled when the Saxon army attacked. They had been camping in the woods for two days before they decided to make for the great Wall. As they mounted their horses and began to ride, Kaydra sighed.

"Do you ever regret moving from home? I mean despite the Saxons and all, do you ever think we made a mistake?" she asked.

"In some ways I do, I miss Mother and Father, the way things were when we were young. But at the same time, I love the freedom here. We don't have the Romans controlling us as much as we did." Delanie looked at her sister. Kaydra was younger than her by a year and a half, and she always reminded herself that she was 34 years young. Delanie smiled; remembering some of the mischief her and her sister used to get into back home. She thought of home often, but had never regretted leaving. She wasn't sure if Kaydra had regrets. After a long time of silence, Kaydra spoke.

"What do you think will happen when we get to the wall?"

"I don't know, Kay. We'll probably just start over again," she looked ahead. "there should be some kind of village or town on the other side of the wall, we'll be able to find work." She smiled and looked at Kaydra "Don't worry, it will be fine. We will be fine." Kaydra smiled and looked up at the broad horizon.

"I know. You know me, I have to have a plan for everything. I can't stand just getting up and starting over. Then again, we have gone through it before. We can do it again." She paused. "Now, I was half asleep after you woke me, so how long…" Kaydra went quiet when she saw three horsemen appear over the hill. Delanie looked at her sister to see why she stopped talking.

"Kay, wha…" Kaydra cut her off

"Look." She pointed to the men. Four more appeared from the other side of the hill. They seemed to notice Delanie and Kaydra as well, for they started riding down the hill towards them. A cavalry of people and wagons stopped at the top just outside the woods.

"What are seven roman soldiers doing with that many people?" Delanie asked. Kaydra looked closer at the fast approaching group.

"Delanie, they do not look like roman soldiers." She said nervously.

"State who you are and where you are going!" a voice boomed. The men were too far away for the women to see which one was talking to them. As they got closer, Delanie snorted. They weren't roman soldiers, but simply men in a bit of armor. One came forward. "Speak." She could tell from the voice that he was the one who shouted earlier. Delanie raised an eyebrow.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you my name, or anything given that you are a complete stranger who obviously does not know any manners." She snapped. Most of the men had stunned looks on their faces, which gradually turned into smirks. The mans face softened.

"I apologize, I did not mean to offend you. My name is Arthur, and these are my knights. However, we have no time for introductions right now. The Saxons are coming this way. Where are you headed?" he asked.

"South, to the Wall. The Saxons attacked our village, so we figured we would be safe on the South side." Explained Kaydra. Author shook his head.

"The wall will be safe, yes, but the Saxons have cut off the road to the South. If you wish to go to the Wall, you're better off coming with us." The women nodded. One by one the knights turned around and started heading back to the cavalry as Kaydra and Delanie followed. Once they were in the woods, Kaydra rode ahead and got into a conversation with one of the knights. As Delanie watched, one of the knights rode up beside her. She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. They rode together for quite some time before anything was said. After a while she wondered why he would ride with her if he wasn't planning on speaking with her. So she kept an eye on Kaydra he finally spoke, she jumped a little.

"You're lucky you escaped from the Saxons. Normally no one does." He murmured.

"_Great,_"she thought "_Kaydra is having a great time, and I get stuck with the 'glass is half empty' guy._" She smiled. "We were lucky," she replied. "we were coming home from hunting when we saw the village under attack. So we fled." He looked at her.

"You hunt? Using what?" he asked.

"Bows, daggers, my sister, Kaydra," she motioned towards her sister, "has an axe. Basically we use whatever is convenient." He continued staring at her intently. "What?" she asked. He shrugged and lazily looked away.

"It's just not often you see a woman that knows how to use all those weapons." He looked at her again. "You're sisters name is Kaydra, what's yours?" he never took his eyes off hers.

"My name is Delanie, and yours?"

"Tristan."

* * *

- Hope you like it so far. Let me know-


	2. Recognition

Kaydra glanced back at her sister who had one of the knights riding beside her. She was glad to see that one of them had taken the opportunity to talk with her. Kaydra knew her sister well. She was stubborn and shy for the most part. She would never strike a conversation with a complete stranger, unless of course they made her angry. Kaydra chuckled to herself remembering the way Delanie snapped at Arthur. She was very opinionated. It took a lot to gain trust from her. Kaydra looked at the knight who was riding by her side. She had learned his name was Gawain.

"So how long have you been serving in Britain as a knight?" she asked curiously.

"We've been here for 15 years now. Though, it doesn't seem like it has been that long." He replied.

"I heard that knights must serve 15 years for Rome." She said knowingly. "You must be getting close to the day they discharge you." She smiled. She could only imagine what it would be like to be torn away from home for so long. At least her and Delanie had the choice to leave. Gawain looked at her, smiled then looked down.

"Yes, we are close to that day." He fell silent for a while, so Kaydra did not speak. She figured that it would be a hard thing to talk about; especially if he still had months to go. After a while she decided to change the subject.

"Well, when we were introduced to you, the only introduction we had is that you were knights. I know your name now, care to tell me of the others?" Kaydra did not want to come across as nosy, but she had a genuine interest in the knights and what they had to brother, Jaren was called upon to serve for Rome as a knight as well. Gawain looked about, no doubt thinking about where to start.

"Well, you've already learned Arthurs name." He started, giving her a smile and looking back at Delanie. He chuckled. "The man riding with your sister is Tristan. The two behind them are Bors and Galahad." She turned and looked, trying to put faces to the names.

"Alright." She said.

"The one riding with Author is Lancelot. And there is another in the wagon helping with the little one. His name is Dagonet."

"_Dagonet…_" she thought to herself, then glanced at the wagon. "_Where have I heard that name before?_" Gawain looked at her and raised an eyebrow to her puzzled face.

"You look deep in thought." He broke her concentration. She laughed.

"No, it's one thing hearing the names, but it's another thing to try and remember all the names and the faces that go with them." Gawain laughed.

"I know how you feel. When I first arrived here there were more than just six names to remember. When we first started there were 14 of us." He said. Kaydra smiled.

"That would no doubt have taken me a long time. I am horrible with names." She laughed with him. As her laughter faded, she went back to her thoughts. She thought about what Gawain had just said. Six out of fourteen was not exactly a good ratio. Thoughts of her brother came to mind. She wondered where he was stationed, and if it was as perilous as it is for these knights.

After a few hours of riding it began to snow hard. Author decided to set up camp in a nearby group of trees. The knights set up a tent for the sisters. Lancelot and Gawain started a fire and Bors brought a basket full of bread and fruits. Delanie watched as they set up camp. Each one knew exactly what he was doing,as thoughthey had done it a thousand times. She looked to see if she could spot Tristan, but he was nowhere in sight. Turning around, she ducked into the tent where Kaydra was sitting in thought.

"What's wrong? You have barely spoken two words since we got here." Delanie kneeled down beside Kaydra. "Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Kaydra shook her head. Delanie sat down beside her. "Kay, what's on your mind?" Kaydra slowly looked up at her and smiled.

"I've just been thinking about Jaren. Wondering where he is and how he's doing." She finally replied. "Do you realize that this is the year he is allowed home?" Delanie smiled. With all the knights around, it was hard not to think of Jaren. She remembered that day so clearly. She was 21, Kaydra was 19 and Jaren was 18. He was nervous about going, but at the same time, excited. He had always been told tales of brave knights and their endeavors. When the Romans came they took Jaren and one other boy from the village. That was the last time they saw their brother. Delanie missed him. She snuggled up to Kaydra and hugged her.

"We'll have to go home sometime after he's back and visit." Delanie suggested solemnly. Kaydra just nodded.

* * *

Afew of the knights were sitting around the fire that Lancelot and Gawain had built. They were eating and talking among themselves.

"Well Gawain," Bors started. "what is she like?" Gawain answered without looking up.

"She seems nice enough." After a moment he looked up at Bors expecting more questions. To his surprise Bors nodded contently and took a bite of his apple. Dagonet joined them shortly after.

"How's the boy?" asked Galahad.

"He has a fever, but with any luck it will go down by morning." Dagonet replied. Lancelot came and sat down. The knights had seen the Woad woman talking with him earlier.

"The girl, she seems to be getting better." Galahad started. "What is her name?" he looked at Lancelot. After a few seconds Lancelot looked up.

"Guinevere." He replied and looked down again. "What of the other two women? What are their names?" Galahad shrugged and glanced at Gawain.

"Delanie and Kaydra." Gawain stated.

"Did you find out where they were from? They don't look like Britains or Romans." Said Bors. Gawain shook his head. As they all thought about it, Bors was right. They didn't look like Britains, for the sisters were both fairly tall, with long blonde curly hair. It was very rare that you saw a woman who had blonde hair. They also had very fair skin. Most Britains had tanned skin. They weren't Roman, for they dressed simple, and did not seem to have the beliefs that the Romans did. Both Delanie and Kaydra wore a small gold pendent around their necks. It had a small symbol in it. Gawain had noticed it on Kaydra when he was riding with her earlier in the day. He didn't know what the symbol meant, only that it looked familiar.

As the knights sat around the fire, they continued talking of the future, and making plans. Kaydra ventured out of her tent and made her way over to the fire. A silence fell over the men as she sat down. Feeling slightly awkward, she spoke.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No! Of course not!" laughed Bors.

"Not at all."

"We were just talking…" Galahad trailed off. Another quiet spell washed over the group. They started talking amongst each other again. Galahad sat next to Kaydra.

"So what are your plans for when we get back to the wall?" he asked her, tyring desperately to make her feel more at ease. She told him and as they began talking, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, someone across the fire looking in her direction. She was discrete, and pretended not to notice. Galahad was going on about his plans for the future. Without thinking, she would tune him out, trying to hear some of the other conversations. She couldn't make anything out until Bors stood.

"Dagonet!" he yelled "We will run our own village!" he said and then laughed. Kaydra looked at Bors then at the man he called Dagonet, the one who had been watching her ever since she sat down. She hadn't seen his face when Gawain was telling her who everyone was. As she looked at him, she noticed that his eyes were fixed on the pendant she wore. He moved his eyes to hers. Kaydra knew she had seen him before, but she could not think of where. He had the same look on his face, confused and straining to remember. All of a sudden the little boy, Lucan started coughing. Dagonet got up and went to his side. The sound of a horse approaching gathered everyone's attention. Tristan appeared out of the trees and made his way over to Author. They spoke for some time, then both came over to the fire.

"We leave at first light. If we move swiftly tomorrow we will reach the wall by nightfall." Author said. Hearing him speak, Delaine came out of the tent. Everyone started to pack up and get ready to sleep. Galahad started putting out the fire. Before he was done, Delanie looked up and met Tristans gaze. As soon as their eyes met he turned and made his way into the trees. Kaydra came back to the tent.

"Come, we should get some sleep." she said to Delanie who was still staring into the trees.

"I'll be along soon, Kay." She replied. "I just need to get some fresh air." Kaydra nodded, and glanced in Dagonets direction before ducking into the tent. When everyone was in their own tents and the fire was out, Delanie made her way into the trees.


	3. Ambush

Twilight Falcon, Zeriae - Glad you like the story so far, trust me it will only get better! Sorry I took so long getting this chapter up...life is hecktic! ANYWAYS! On with the story.

* * *

Tristan sat himself upon a low branch of a tree. He enjoyed being alone; it allowed him to think freely. He thought about what he would do when he got back to the wall and was given his papers. He tried to imagine going home to his mother and sister. He had missed them before; however the more he thought about it, the more he realized he probably wouldn't even recognize them. They would be completely different people from when he left. Even if they weren't, what would he do with himself? What would become of him? Would he marry, have children…would he be happy? Tristan chuckled at the thought of getting married. He thought love was for fools, and therefore didn't believe in it. Caring for someone was one thing, but giving your soul and life away was different. It would make you weak. Tristan was not one to show weakness, nor emotion. He would watch Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad attempt to woo women, but he never understood it. At least not while they were still knights. What would be the point?

He got up and picked some berries from a tree. As he sat down he looked out into the woods. It was a quiet night. The air was cool and there was a light mist hanging over the trees. He was relaxed, which didn't happen often.

"You never told me you were a scout." Delanie came around the side of a tree next to him. He jumped and put his hand on his sword. He realized it was Delanie and took his hand off. He looked at her for a moment with a half shocked half annoyed expression on his face. Delanie realized she had startled him, and tried to hold back a chuckle.

"You should be a scout too. You do well at sneaking up on people." He said sarcastically. "Why did you sneak up on me?"

"I honestly didn't mean to, I thought you would have heard me coming." She replied innocently. There was a moment of silence between them, and then Tristan spoke.

"So what are you doing out here?" he asked. She sat herself on a tree stump next to him.

"Everyone went to sleep and I wasn't tired. I saw you come out here and I thought I would give you some company."

"I enjoy my privacy." He said, not intending to be rude. Delanie looked at him for a moment and nodded. She began to stand. Tristan realized that he had clearly said that the wrong way. "But," he continued, "I don't mind the company." He looked at her and she smiled.

"You don't have to do that." She said softly.

" Do what?"

" Pretend you want company when you wish for time on your own." She said. She began walking away. " I'm not insulted, really, I completely understand." She smiled. Tristan leaned over and lightly grabbed her arm, stopping her from going anywhere. Delanie turned and looked at him.

"I'm by myself all day. Like I said, I don't mind the company." She nodded her head and moved back to the tree stump. As she sat down she looked off into the trees.

"Do you enjoy being a knight?" she asked. " I mean, it seems all of you get along quite well." Tristan looked at the ground.

" I don't mind it." He replied. After a moment of silence she realized that Tristan was not the talking type. So she simply sat there and continued staring off into the trees. Tristan pulled out one of him daggers and began sharpening it. Delanie looked at the dagger, which was not much larger than her own.

"May I see that?" she asked. He looked up at her and handed her the dagger. She studied it, inspecting the handle. It was engraved with writing she knew; which reminded her of home. "Sarmation writing." She said softly, running her fingers over the writing. He was about to tell her what it said when she spoke first. "Argaragantes." She said. Tristan was surprised. Normally people couldn't even make out the symbols. "Elite Warrior." She stated, and continued inspecting the dagger. Tristan was shocked, though his face didn't show it. He wondered how she could have known what Argaragantes meant. Even Romans didn't know. She passed the dagger back to him. He took it, but his eyes never left her. "Well Tristan, you never told me you were a Sarmation either." Tristan shrugged, still watching her through the dark hair in front of his eyes. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her nervous. She decided to break the tension and pointed to a tree in front of them. She succeeded and managed to sway his attention.

"Do you see that small leaf in the middle there?" she asked. He nodded as he spotted it. " Let's see you hit that with your dagger." She challenged. He looked back at her smugly.

"Just to see what I'm up against, lets see you hit it first." He said. She raised an eyebrow, and took the dagger from him. Standing, she spotted her target and threw the dagger in one swift motion. It hit the small leaf in the top corner. Tristan raised his eyebrows. Delanie smiled to herself as he went to fetch the dagger. Her brother had taught her how to throw a dagger long ago, and she practiced often. Jaren had taught her and Kaydra how to use many different weapons. He always told them that those without knowledge of weapon use may as well be sitting ducks. Tristan brought the dagger back to her.

"You have some skill, or very blind luck." He started. "Throw it again, and we'll see." As before, her throw was accurate, hitting her target not far off from where she hit it before. Delanie turned to him with a smug grin on her face.

"You can't tell me that twice in a row was blind luck." She said. Tristan cocked his head to the side. She moved to retrieve the dagger from the tree when an arrow went flying in front of her, striking a nearby tree. Both her and Tristan looked in the direction the arrow came from. There were several dark figures moving towards them. Tristan ducked behind a tree, and hauled Delanie with him.

"Go back to camp and wake the others." He said firmly.

"What about you? We're at least ten minutes away from camp. For all we know, they're under attack as well." She spat. Tristan sighed, realizing she may be right. Plus he didn't want to send her into the woods when he didn't know how many attackers there were. He looked around the tree to study them. They were Saxons; he recognized their cloaks and fur. He turned back to her.

"Then stay down." He replied. He stared standing when Delanie grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down.

"You're using your sword, right?" She asked hurriedly. He nodded and looked in the direction of their oncoming attackers. "Then let me use your bow." She said. He looked back at her.

"No. I'm the only one who uses this bow." He replied coldly. Delanie put her hand on his shoulder keeping him down.

"Tristan, it's no good to you if you're dead." She said. He looked at her face for a moment. Despite what was happening around them he looked into her eyes. The moonlight revealed deep green eyes pleading with him. Finally he took his bow and arrows and handed them to her.

"Be careful." He said. He squeezed her hand quickly and went off into the trees. She figured he was planning on attacking from behind. Delanie was getting an arrow ready when she heard screams. They were faint but she could tell they were coming from camp.

"_Kaydra._" She thought. A moment of panic swept over her until she realized that her sister was in a camp swarming with knights. She relaxed a bit and took a deep breath. The adrenaline rushing through her veins made her start to shake a little. She stayed down with Tristans bow ready to fire. All she needed was Tristan to distract them. The sound of her heart pounding drowned out all else. She closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

Kaydra was awoken by screams and shouts from outside. She got up quickly and opened the front of the tent to peer out. She saw many dark cloaked figures coming into the camp from the trees. Someone yelled "_Saxons!_". Letting out a shaky gasp she went back into the tent and reached under her bed mat, pulling out her sword and a dagger. She tucked the dagger in her waistband and quickly darted out of the tent. Her first attacker sprang at her from the side. With one quick blow, she knocked him down and moved to the middle of camp where Bors and Gawain were fighting more cloaked Saxons. Bors looked at her and shouted.

"Are you crazy? Get back in your tent, you're going to get yourself killed out here. Don't be stupid!"

"I can fight!" she shouted back. As Bors watched, Kaydra took down two more approaching Saxons with her sword. Another jumped at her and she took her dagger from her waistband. Bors and Gawain watched in awe as she threw the dagger, striking the man in mid air. She looked back at Bors while reaching to pull her dagger from the man she hit. "Are you satisfied?" she asked sarcastically. Bors nodded and raised his eyebrows before fending off more cloaked men. Galahad was using his bow to kill any men that came out of the trees. She admired his accuracy in the dim light. Arthur and Guinevere came running out of the trees. Arthur immediately began fighting, while Guinevere dodged several attackers while running to get her weapon. She looked to her right and saw Dagonet standing in front of Lucan with his sword. He was killing anyone who came near. Kaydra noticed a man climbing down from a tree. He had a small hatchet and threw it at Gawain. The hatchet hit Gawain in the side and he went down with a painful cry. Kaydra began to make her way over to him through the crowd of people. She took her dagger again and threw it at the man who had hit Gawain. He fell out of the tree and landed on the ground with a thud. Kaydra kneeled beside Gawain.

"Are you alright?" she asked frantically.

"Fine." He replied, pulling out the hatchet. "It didn't go too deep." Once she knew he was all right, she went back into the midst of the battle.

* * *

Delanie heard the attackers getting closer, yet the only sounds she could hear were the ones coming from camp.

"_Where is he?_" she thought to herself, starting to worry a little. She was a good fighter, but would not be able to fend off that many men on her own. Suddenly she heard one of the men howl in pain. She knew that was her queue. She rounded the tree and saw Tristan hacking down men one at a time. She started firing arrows, hitting all of her targets. She was careful not to fire any around where Tristan was. One of the men spotted her and began moving in her direction. She reached back to pull out another arrow and realized that she had run out. Looking over at Tristan she realized that he was too preoccupied with fending off the Saxons to notice the one that was coming toward her. Thinking quickly she dashed for Tristans dagger, which was still wedged in the tree. By the time she got it out, the man was too close to throw it. He swung at her with his sword and she ducked out of the way. She tried to get some distance between herself and her attacker but he grabbed hold of her arm and threw her against a tree. She swung around, and plunged the dagger into his arm. Tristan killed the last man who attacked him and looked over to where Delanie and the other Saxon were fighting. The Saxon moaned in pain as Delanie withdrew the dagger. Before she got another chance, his hand was around her neck. She managed to get the dagger in between herself and the Saxon and when he pushed her into a tree, he leaned right into it. He had a look of shock on his face, grunted and stumbled back. Delanie felt a huge surge of pain coming from her side but tried to ignore it. She watched as the Saxon stumbled to the ground. She slid down the tree and sat at its base, pulling her knees to her chest. Tristan walked over to her.

"Not bad." He said. "You did a pretty good job." He looked down at the Saxon who now lay still on the ground. He looked back at her, and she had a look of shock on her face. His heart stopped when he saw a small trickle of blood coming from the side of her mouth. The Saxon had stabbed her when he pushed her into the tree.

"Tristan," she said weakly. "I must get back to camp." She stretched her legs out to reveal a gash in her side. It was bleeding heavily. Carefully, he picked her up, along with his bow and dagger, and began making his way back to camp.

* * *

Kaydra watched as more Saxons came out of the trees. It seemed like they would never stop. The ground was already littered with bodies of Saxons and some Romans from Marius' estate. She alone had already killed at least twenty. Everyone was fighting now, Guinevere, Arthur, Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Bors and Dagonet. Slowly, the number of Saxons started to dwindle, and shouts of "_RUS_" could be heard. Her heart was still beating fast as the last Saxon lunged at her. She swung her sword and brought him down.

"Well, so much for a good nights rest." Laughed Galahad after he realized that all the Saxons had been killed. Bors chuckled and make his way back to the fire pit.

"They obviously didn't know what they walked into!" he said boastingly. "Well, I'm not sleeping for a while now, so may as well be warm." With that he began tossing logs onto the cinders that had not yet burned out. Within a minute the fire was going again. After making sure all the knights were safe, Arthur and Lancelot returned to their tents. Gawain sat down and grumbled to himself. He started dressing the wound that lay on his left side. Guinevere spoke up.

"You fight well, Kaydra." She said. "Where did you learn?"

"My brother taught me." Kaydra replied. It was nice to see another woman who could fight. It was fairly rare. "What about yourself?" Before Guinevere could answer, there was a rustling in the bushes. Some of the knights popped up and drew their swords.

"I see you had the same kind of problem we did." Tristans said as he stepped out of the bushes, and over all the bodies. Kaydra gasped when she realized Tristan was carrying her sister. "She was stabbed in the side, she needs help immediately." Dagonet walked over to Tristan and took Delanie out of his arms.

"How long had she been unconscious?" Dagonet asked.

"Only about a minute." Tristan replied. With that Dagonet took her over to a wagon, followed closely by Kaydra. Tristan watched helplessly. He felt a pang of guilt for giving her the bow. If she had not fired upon them, they may not have seen her. Then again, if she had not been there to kill the ones he could not see, he may have been killed. He went and sat himself on the outskirts of camp. He watched the wagon that Dagonet had taken Delanie. After a while he looked down and shook his head. He was unsure of why he felt guilty. She was the one who demanded the bow. He looked back up at the wagon. He could see a dim light inside. For some reason, she intrigued him. The way she told off Arthur upon their first meeting, the way she could read the inscription on his dagger, the way she could fight, the way her eyes looked when she asked him for his bow. He wouldn't doubt that she was a beautiful woman, but that was not the reason he took an interest in her. There was something about her attitude and personality that made him grow curious and want to learn more about her.

About an hour past, and many of the knights had gone back to their tents to try and sleep for the rest of the night. Tristan watched as Dagonet left the wagon. The light was still on, but he couldn't see inside. He sat there silently for a while, before getting up and making his way towards the wagon. Kaydra was sitting by her sisters side when Tristan came to the entrance. He climbed in and looked at Kaydra.

"How is she doing?" he asked. Kaydra took her hand off Delanies forehead and looked up at him. "Why don't you ask her yourself? She's awake." she replied. With that, Kaydra got up and left the wagon. Tristan looked down at Delanie, who was looking back up at him.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you." He said. Delanie gave him a look of confusion.

"For what?" she asked.

"For helping me in the woods back there." Tristan replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine, it didn't go too deep. I think it was more shock that got me than the actual wound." She smiled. "However, I am quite tired." Tristan nodded and began to leave the wagon. Before he left he turned and looked at her again.

"How did you know what Argaragantes meant?" he asked. She smiled, rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

"You didn't tell me you were Sarmation, Tristan." She replied. He shook his head.

"No, I didn't. But that doesn't answer my question."

"I am Sarmation." She stated. And with that she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I thought I would do an ambush rather than the ice scene (no fire please!). This is my first attempt at a battle sequence...so be kind! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I was rushed. The next chapter should be up within a few days. Thanks- Amirra


	4. The Road Ahead

Thanks for the reviews:

Silver Majiccraft: Glad to hear you agree with me on the ambush. You're right: as much as we all love the ice scene, there's only so many ways it can be done!

Aelia O'Hession: Don't you worry about Dagonet, he still has a huge part to play in this story! By the way, I love your story 'This Is My Choice'!

Zeriae: Glad you like it so far! I'll keep you guessing as to who Dagonet will end up being to these girls. All will reveal itself soon!

AND ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

Kaydra was standing on an open field. Bodies surrounded her, Saxons, Woads, and Romans. A battle must have taken place. She wondered where she was. There was a light fog and it was cool enough to give her a chill. For no reason at all, she looked down at the ground before her. What she saw shocked and devastated her, and yet she showed no emotion. Delanie and Jaren were lying on the ground covered in blood. She looked at her own skin, which was clean. She looked down to see she was wearing a white silky dress, which was also clean. She had not taken part in this battle. She wanted to cry; yet no tears came. She wanted to throw herself upon the bodies of her siblings and weep, yet she could not move. She stood there, emotionless for what seemed like eternity. When she looked up, she saw a Saxon running strait for her. The ground was littered with swords and weapons of those who had been slain, but she did not move to grasp one. She stood there, lingering, awaiting what seemed to be her fate. The Saxon was ten feet from her. Closer, closer…

"Artorius!" Kaydra snapped awake when she heard the scream. She was shaking and covered in a cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to calm herself. What had the dream meant? Nothing, everything? Her mind was going too fast to keep up with. She heard arguing outside and shakily put on her cloak. She peeked outside her tent to see Marius lying on the ground and Jols picking up swords. There were several guards from Marius' estate standing there, looking around nervously. Dagonet had his sword in hand and looked ready for battle. Kaydra had seen the way he took care of the boy, Lucan; he was gentle, caring and compassionate. Looking at him in that moment, he looked strong, aggressive and deadly. She found herself unable to take her eyes off him. Remembering the previous night, she clutched at her pendant that hung around her neck. Who was this man? He had looked at her with the same look of unknown recognition. She slowly climbed out of her tent and looked around. Kaydra walked over to Guinevere, who had a bow in her hand.

"What happened?" she asked. Guinevere continued to glare at the guards for a moment then turned her attention to Kaydra.

"Marius ordered the guards to kill Dagonet." She nodded in the direction of Marius' body. "He took Lucan and held a knife to his throat. Coward." She replied coldly. Kaydra looked at the boy with pity. He had already been through so much. He couldn't be any older than 10, and he had already experienced more pain and suffering than anyone should in their entire life. And yet he kept his head held high. Kaydra smiled to herself as she could hear Lucan telling Dagonet that he had not been frightened at all. Dagonet was listening to the boy, and at the same time keeping his eyes on the guards. Finally he turned to Lucan and lightly patted him on the back. Kaydra saw the look in Lucans face when he realized that Dagonet was proud of him. It was a look of overwhelming accomplishment. Her heart melted as she watched the boy smile for the first time. Her concentration was diverted to Bors when she heard him talking to someone. Tristan came riding out of the trees and when strait to Arthur. Kaydra studied the knight who had carried her sister back to camp. She wondered what Delanie and Tristan had been doing in the forest before the attack. It was unlike Delanie to open up to someone so quickly. She was normally reserved and only talked to people she found interesting. Kaydra stopped for a moment and thought of the dream she had. Delanie and her brother had both been killed. She did her best not to look panicked as she walked quickly to the wagon Delanie had slept in. She slowly peeked her head in.

"Delanie, are you awake?" she asked softly. She could see her sister lying on her side. Delanie released a long sigh, followed by a grunt.

"Depends on what awake means." Delanie replied. She slowly propped herself up on her elbow. The wound on her side was not that painful, but it was enough to make her extremely uncomfortable. "If awake means that it's cold outside, and I actually do have a sore wound in my side, then no; I'm not awake. I'm dreaming." She replied bitterly. Kaydra chuckled and climbed into the wagon. She sat beside her sister and put her hand on her shoulder. Delanie seemed to be doing all right. Kaydra let out a sigh of relief.

"You'll live, besides, it could have been worse." She said. Delanie looked up at her with one eyebrow raised.

"And how do you figure that, Kay?" she asked sarcastically. Kaydra chuckled again. Delanie had never been a morning person, add a stab wound and an uncomfortable sleep to that, and you had a downright grumpy bitch in the morning.

"You could have been out there by yourself." Kaydra said innocently.

"Kay, what are you getting at?" Delanie demanded. She looked up at her sister who have one eyebrow raised and a small grin on her face. Delanie rolled her eyes. It was too early in the morning to deal with Kaydras prying motives. She sighed. "I followed Tristan because I was not tired, and I thought…" she trailed off. Slowly she rolled onto her back and put her hand on her forehead. "I don't know why I followed him." She sighed again, and then looked sharply at her sister who now had a huge grin on her face. "Now don't get the wrong idea Kay, we simply talked." Delanie finally said. "We didn't have time for much else before we were attacked." Kaydra looked down.

"We were attacked as well." She said.

"I know, I heard the shouts from camp." Delanie replied.

"None of the knights were hurt, well, except Gawain. But he's alright. It seemed like it all happened so fast." Kaydra said. She smiled when she remembered the way she had shown Bors and Gawain that she could handle herself. She heard orders coming from outside. It was Arthur. He was telling everyone to pack up. Kaydra glanced back at Delanie.

"Go," Delanie started, "I'll be fine. There's no reason for you to sit in here with me all day." With that, Kaydra placed a kiss on her sisters forehead and left the wagon. She was making her way over to her horse when she saw Jols attempting to tie Delanies horse to his own. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Your sisters horse is very temperamental." He said laughing as he tried calming the beast. Kaydra smiled at him and walked up to Delanies horse. She ran her hand along the horses neck and spoke softly in a language that Jols didn't understand. Eventually the horse calmed down and Jols was able to secure the reins.

"Thank you." He said. Kaydra simply nodded and began preparing her horse for the road. She glanced in Dagonets direction and watched him hoist Lucan up into a wagon. He looked in her direction and she quickly turned away. Tristan rode past her and stopped beside Lancelot. She watched as he constantly looked in the direction of the wagon Delanie was in. Kaydra smiled to herself. Delanie had an admirer, she thought. At least so it seemed.

"Do you want someone to ride with?" Guinevere asked from behind. Kaydra spun around and realized that Guinevere was speaking to her.

"I'd love the company!" she smiled.

About 20 minutes later, the cavalry was once again on the road. It had been a brisk morning, but the sun was now starting to shed it's light on the weary travelers.

"So where were you headed when the knights found you?" Guinevere asked.

" We were going to Hadrian's Wall. You see, our village was attacked by Saxons. My sister and I escaped. We figured we'd be safe at the wall." Kaydra replied. "What about you, how did you meet them?"

"They saved me from Marius' estate. He put me in what was basically a torture chamber. Marius thought that because I had different beliefs, I was a 'sinner'." Guinevere recalled. Kaydra looked at her confused.

"I thought Rome accepted those who are not Christian now." She said.

"Yes, but there are still those who deny that there is any innocence living as a non believer." Guinevere replied. "Besides, it probably didn't help my situation when they found out I was a Woad." She finished. Kaydra looked at her in astonishment. To her, Woads had always been portrayed as horrible, violent people. Savages who would kill anyone who crossed them. What Kaydra saw before her, was a woman who fought for the right reasons. She was a woman with more pride than hate.

"So, have you lived here your entire life?" Kaydra asked. Guinevere nodded.

"I wouldn't live anywhere else. This country is home to me. I don't think anywhere else would make me happy. That is why we fight so hard for our own way of life." Kaydra nodded. What Guinevere was saying made complete sense. Who wouldn't want to live in a place where they could have their own traditions and not be looked down upon? Guinevere continued. "What about you? Were you born here as well?"

"No," Kaydra answered, "my sister and I came here hoping to avoid the Romans. It obviously didn't work!" she laughed as she looked around. "We are originally from Sarmatia." Guinevere nodded. The two talked for hours as they traveled. About the past, the future, the knights, Jaren, Woads, and Sarmatians. Kaydra admired the passion that Guinevere had for her country and people. She looked ahead and noticed people dismounting their horses. Lancelot came riding down the path.

"We're going to rest the horses here for about an hour." He explained. Kaydra dismounted and left her horse to feed on some nearby grass. She made her way to the wagon and saw Delanie sitting at its opening.

"How do you feel?" asked Kaydra. Delanie shrugged.

"Better. I just wanted to get some fresh air." Delanie replied.

"Are you hungry? I can get you some bread." Kaydra suggested.

"That would be great Kay, thanks." With that Kaydra made her way down the path to the supply wagon. Delanie closed her eyes and let the sun shine on her face. It was turning out to be a beautiful day, and there she was, cooped up in a wagon. She figured it would be too painful to ride just yet. At the sound of an approaching horse, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hello Tristan."

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Not too bad. It's not as sore as it was this morning." She replied. "How long will it take us to reach the wall?"

"Not long. We should be there before dark." He answered, handing her a sack. "I figured you may be hungry, so this has some bread and fruit in it." She took it, completely forgetting that Kaydra had gone to fetch her food.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded and rode off in the direction of some of the other knights. Delanie couldn't wait to get back to the wall. She longed to have a bath, and wear feminine clothes again.

Kaydra watched as Tristan rode past her and stopped at where Lancelot and Galahad were sitting. She turned back around as she reached the wagon.

"Here, I brought you some…" she stopped when she saw Delanie take a bite of an apple. "Who," she began, while giving Delanie a confused look. Delanie nodded in Tristans direction.

"He brought me some just now." She said after swallowing some bread.

Tristan dismounted and sat on a log by Galahad and Lancelot.

"How is she?" asked Galahad. Tristan shrugged.

"She'll be fine." He looked back at the wagon. "She's Sarmatian." The others looked up at him slowly. It was rare to find other Sarmatians in Britain. "She can also fight very well."

"As can her sister." Galahad started. "She fought as well as any of us last night." Lancelot nodded. There was a chuckle from Lancelot.

"Lets see Bors try and _moo_ at them! He thinks that beautiful Sarmatian woman are extinct." He laughed. Galahad laughed with him.

"There goes his theory!" Galahad replied. Tristan remained silent. Galahad spoke up again. "Well, on that note, I'm going to go see how the fair Delanie is feeling today." He said sweetly. Lancelot laughed.

"I already told you, she's fine." Tristan said without looking up.

"I know, but a _gentleman _would ask her himself." Galahad said as he got up and made his way over to the wagon. Lancelot stood soon after.

"I'm going to ask Arthur how much longer we're going to be here." With that he walked away. Tristan looked over to the wagon. Galahad was leaning against the side of the opening. He could not see Delanie. He wanted to know what Galahad was saying to her. Then it hit him, was he jealous? He tore his eyes away from the wagon and looked off into the distance. He couldn't be jealous. He barely knew this woman. And yet she seemed to captivate his every thought. He shook his head, mumbled something under his breath, and stood.

"Tristan," Arthur called, "you will ride ahead of us to make sure the road is clear." Tristan nodded and made his way over to his horse. As he mounted his horse, he glanced back at the wagon one more time. Galahad was gone and had been replaced by Kaydra. Once again, he shook his head at himself for caring, and rode off. Delanie felt the wagon starting to move and slid herself against the wall. The same question played over and over again in her head. Why had she followed Tristan into the woods last night? She knew previously that he didn't talk much. She closed her eyes, hoping that her thoughts would just disappear.

"There it is! We've made it!" someone shouted from outside. Delanie sat up.

"_That was fast._" She thought to herself. She peered outside and noticed it was starting to get dark out. Had she fallen asleep? She moved over to the opening and stuck her head out. She could see the Wall. She never imagined how big it would be. It looked strong, a place no one could ever conquer. She sighed. The journey had been so long and tense. Then there they were. They had finally made it.

* * *

Well, I wasn't sure how I was going to end this chapter, I know it's probably abrupt. I've already started writing chapter 5and I'll hopfully get it up bythe end of the weekend.

Quick insight on Ch. 5: One of the pairing will really start to develop, when choices have to be made. ;)


	5. Whisky

ElvenStar5: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

Zeriae & Aelia O'Hession: I'm trying to stray away from the whole Mary Sue thing. Hopefully I succeed. Thanks for the reviews!

Keelin: Thank you for the tips. Glad you like the story!

Cari Shidao: The romance scenes are already planned out…don't you worry, they won't disappoint. PS – 'Scouts and Maidens' is amazing, so please update soon!

ANYWAYS, ON WITH CHAPTER 6 - WHISKY

* * *

Delanie felt the wagon come to a stop and made her way to the opening. She peered out and looked at her surroundings. Carefully, she climbed out of the wagon, while holding on to the side. When her first foot hit the ground a sudden pain came from her side and she stumbled. She tried to recover by grabbing the closest thing to her, which just so happened to be Jols. She caught him completely off guard and went crashing to the ground, taking him with her. The knights heard the commotion and turned to see Jols lying on his side and Delanie beside him on her stomach. Gawain chuckled and made his way over to Delanie to help her up. Lancelot stepped forward laughing.

"Even an injured woman can bring you down!" he laughed. Gawain took Delanies arm and helped her to her feet. Immediately she turned to Jols who was still lying shocked on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." She began. "I didn't mean to knock you over." Jols made an incoherent sound and grunted. He rolled on to his back and looked up at her.

" No apology needed, ow, I should have been paying more attention, ow!" he sat up slowly and nodded towards her horse. "Do you want your horse in the stables with your sisters?" he said while grimacing. She bit back a laugh and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She managed to say. Lancelot chuckled some more and moved to help Jols up. Gawain looked at Delanie.

"Are you alright to stand on your own?" he asked. When she nodded, he slowly let her go and then took a huge step back from her. She gave him an amused look.

" If I was going to bring you down, I would have done so already." She said with one eyebrow raised. He snorted and walked back to his horse. She gazed around at the fort. It, like the wall, looked strong. She saw Galahad, Gawain and Dagonet making their way to a small building with their horses. Jols was following them with hers and Kaydra's horses, so she figured the building was the stables. She looked around for Kaydra and saw her talking to Lancelot and Arthur, no doubt arranging accommodations. Looking past them, she saw Bors talking to a woman who had god knows how many children standing around. Tristan was nowhere in sight. Kaydra concluded her conversation with Lancelot and Arthur and made her way over to her sister.

"They are arranging two rooms for us. Arthur said we will stay in them for free until we figure out what we're going to do." She said.

"As long as they have a warm bed and a bath, I'm happy." Delanie replied. Kaydra laughed, and then got a worried expression on her face when she realized Delanie was standing.

" Are you alright to stand?" she blurted, stretching her arms out slightly as if she expected Delanie to collapse right there. Delanie waved at her sister's hands in dismissal.

" I'm fine, besides, it's nice to stand after being cooped up in that wagon all day." She replied. Kaydra nodded hesitantly before bringing her arms back down to her side. Delanie noticed Bors approaching with the woman he had been speaking with.

" Delanie, Kaydra, this is Vanora." He announced. " She will show you around and get you some clean clothes while your rooms are being set up." With that he turned to the heard of children behind him. "Come on, brats! Lets go to the stables!" he shouted. The children followed him there like a cavalry. Kaydra turned her attention to Vanora.

"Vanora." She smiled and stuck out her hand. Vanora took her hand and squeezed it.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Delanie said as Vanora shook her hand as well.

'Likewise to you both! Come, let's get you some fresh clothes!" Vanora said cheerfully. Delanie grabbed Kaydras arm and leaned on it for support as they followed Vanora into the mesh of buildings.

* * *

Tristan was taking all the equipment off his horse and hanging it on the wall of the stall. He was soon joined by all the other knights and Jols. Bors walked in with his entourage of children. 

"Well, we get our papers first thing tomorrow." Galahad announced. "That means there's only one thing left to do tonight."

"DRINK!" was the mutual agreement from all of the knights.

"As soon as I'm done here, I'll be at the tavern!" said Lancelot. "Punch me if I'm still standing by the end of the night! Hey Bors," he winked "will Vanora be working tonight?" Bors threw a pebble that bounced off of Lancelot's head. Everyone laughed and the children cheered. Bors gathered all eleven of them and whispered something to them. Even Tristan turned around in curiosity to see what Bors was planning. Some of the children giggled. Suddenly, Lancelot was being pelted with small pebbles and twigs, and the children were pulling at his legs, trying to bring him to the ground.

"AAUGHH! I'm being assaulted by misfits!" Lancelot shouted as he was hauled to the ground and pounced on by several little ones.

"Even children can bring you down!" laughed Jols. Tristan smirked and turned back to his horse. Bors silently got the children's attention and pointed at Tristan. Again, they giggled and began making their way towards the scout. All the knights watched anxiously. Tristan knew what was going on, as it went silent aside from a few giggles. He could hear the brood moving towards him and calmly turned to face the little attackers. Then in one swift move, he threw an apple in the air and without taking his eyes off the children, pinned it to the wall directly beside him with his dagger. He watched as the group of little ones stopped in their tracks and looked at him in awe. Raising his eyebrows he gave them an 'I dare you' look. They all turned and looked nervously at Bors, who chuckled before rerouting them to Galahad. Bors looked at Tristan and shook his head. Tristan shrugged and pulled his dagger along with the apple out of the wall. He took a bite and turned back to his horse.

* * *

Vanora had finished showing the sisters around and had given them each plenty of clothes. She was now leading the pair to the inn they would be staying in. 

"Thank you so much for your kindness." Delanie said. Vanora simply smiled.

"You're more than welcome! Hell, if I was in your position I'd hope someone would do the same for me!" she replied.

"So how do you know the knights?" asked Kaydra.

"I knew Bors before he was called into service by Rome." Vanora answered. "We had two children together, so we decided to move here as a family. Well, I suppose he didn't have much say in it!" she laughed. She went quiet for some time, reminiscing.

"That must have been a long move for you all." Delanie said.

"Yes, but it was worth it. I mean, look at us now, we have eleven children together." At that fact, Delanie and Kaydra looked at her in shock. "And for the most part, we're happy."

They walked for a little while longer until they reached the inn.

"Well, we're here! Now if you two need anything else, just ask Anna. She will be showing you to your rooms." Vanora stated. "Also, I'm working at the tavern tonight. You both should come down. Seeing how we've just met, I'd love to get to know you both more. Plus you will get to see all the 'brave' Sarmatian Knights in their drunken glory!" she laughed, as did Delanie and Kaydra.

"In that case, we'll be there!" Kaydra replied excitedly.

"Yes, wouldn't want to miss something like that!" Said Delanie laughing.

"Wonderful! To get there from here, just follow that road there until you come to the stables. Then take a left and follow the belligerent shouts!" With that, Vanora made her way down the road again. Delanie and Kaydra walked into the entrance of the inn, and saw an older woman was standing by.

"You must be Delanie and Kaydra." The woman said with a smile.

"And you must be Anna. Vanora told us of you." Delanie replied.

"Oh yes dear, that's me! Now come, Arthur had two rooms prepared for you both." Anna said, and began scurrying down the hall. She was a kind woman, and had a smile that would light up a room. They walked down a hallway until Anna stopped in front of a door. "Kaydra, this will be your room, dear." She opened the door and Kaydra thanked her again before stepping inside and shutting the door. Delanie followed Anna further down the hall until they reached her room. "Now remember, if you girls need anything, come to me." With that Anna left Delanie to her room.

Delanie thanked her and shut the door. She put down the sack of clothed Vanora had given her and began to look around. It was a fairly big room, and had a window that overlooked the great wall. Delanie turned to see a small dimly lit room with a bath in it. She smiled and sighed. Whoever had prepared this room had filled the bath with warm water.

She reached back into her bag and retrieved a small bottle of Jasmine oil and put a tiny bit in the water. Their mother used to make different scented oils for the women in their village. Delanie was reminded of her mother every time she smelled the Jasmine. Slowly, she peeled off the brown tunic, which she had been wearing for the last five days. After removing her dress she sank herself into the water. There was a slight pain when the warm water contacted her side, but it didn't last too long and before she knew it she was completely relaxed.

Kaydra had finished with her bath and was routing through the clothes she now had. They were all simple, but looked a lot better than the clothes he had on before. She chose to wear a black, form fitting tunic and a dark brown dress. She then turned to a small mirror that was on the wall. She unwrapped the rag she had thrown around her hair. Long blond curls fell down her back in a matted mess. Cursing under her breath, she reached for her comb and tried to run it through her hair. She made a painful face before deciding to give up. Taking her hair, she twisted it until it raveled itself into a bun at the back of her head. After she tied it she made her way to the door.

Delanie had just gotten dressed in a white tunic and gray dress when Kaydra walked into her room.

"Gave up with your hair?" Delanie asked.

"Yeah, it just wasn't going my way." She replied. Kaydra looked at her sisters hair. It was brushed and went down her back nicely. "My god, your hair looked worse than mine, and you managed to brush it?"

"It's probably because of the oil I put in the water." Delanie replied. Kaydra couldn't use oil; she broke out into rash and infection whenever she came in contact with it. Delanie started walking towards the door.

"Well, shall we?" she asked. Kaydra nodded and followed her.

When they left the inn they walked down the street Vanora had told them to follow. They were silent at first, until Kaydra spoke.

"So what were you and Tristan talking about in the woods last night?" she asked.

"Nothing much. The man isn't much of a talker." Delanie recalled. There had been a few moments of awkward silence between the two when she had joined him. "Basically, I challenged him to hit a target on a tree with his dagger. And he turned it around and challenged me. I did, and that's when the Saxons came." Kaydra looked at her with an anticipated look. Delanie looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Kay, nothing else happened. Trust me, you would be the first to know. Besides, Tristan doesn't strike me as the kind of man who would devote himself to a relationship."

"Why do you say that?" Kaydra asked. "He watched over you when you were injured. He brought you food, and he kept looking in your direction this morning."

"Still, I have yet to see him smile, joke, laugh, show any emotion, I just don't think he's that kind of person Kay." Delanie replied. She wasn't sure what to think of Tristan. He was dark, mysterious and puzzling. She never knew what was going on in his mind. He had something like an arrogant feel to him. She shook her head and turned to Kaydra. "What about you? Have any of the knights caught your eye?" Kaydra took in a deep breath before replying.

"One. Dagonet. He looks so familiar, yet I can't think of why. He gave me the same look as I gave him yesterday, almost like he recognized me too, but wasn't sure from where." She replied thoughtfully. Delanie tried to picture Dagonet in her mind. She couldn't think of his face.

"Well, I'll take a closer look at his face tonight and I'll let you know if he looks familiar to me as well." She said. Kaydra nodded. They then heard the shouts and laughs Vanora had told them about. Looking to their left, they saw a lit area. "I see Vanora!" exclaimed Delanie. They made their way to the tavern. Gawain looked up and saw them approaching.

"Welcome!" he shouted. "Here, we've saved you some seats." He motioned towards some chairs. Delanie and Kaydra sat. Kaydra looked around at all of the knights. Most of them clearly had a head start, as they were slurring and stumbling about. Lancelot and Galahad were talking to a woman at the end of the table. Bors was talking to Vanora, while Dagonet was standing watchfully at the bar.

"I think you two need a drink!" Gawain announced. Delanie and Kaydra looked at each other.

"I don't need one," Delanie began. Gawain cut her off.

"Of course you do! Vanora!" he called. Vanora looked over at Gawain and noticed Delanie and Kaydra sitting with him. She ran over excitedly and gave each of the sisters a hug. "I think they want a drink." Said Gawain. Vanora looked at them.

"And what kind of drink would you two like?" she asked. Delanie wasn't sure, she hadn't drunk much in her life, besides a few glasses of wine here and there.

"Whisky." Kaydra replied. Delanie gave her a confused look. Vanora raised her eyebrows and nodded. Kaydra leaned over to Delanie. "Don't you remember Father talking of whisky? He used to drink it all the time, it can't be that bad." Delanie shrugged and nodded. Gawain looked at the two with an amused look on his face.

"I'm impressed!" he began. "I never would have thought you two would be whisky drinkers!"

"Welcome to the tavern!" slurred Lancelot. He moved to sit beside Kaydra. He lazily put his arm around her. "If you're drinking whisky, you will be in my state in no time." He concluded. Delanie and Kaydra tried to translate what he had just said when Vanora placed two mugs in front of them. In unison, they both leaned forward and peered into the mug. Delanie looked at Kaydra who raised the mug.

"To a new way of life!" Kaydra chanted. Delanie grasped her mug and thought of what she should do cheers to.

" To trusting strangers!" she said simply and they both took a huge sip.

About an hour later, and four drinks each, the sisters were feeling no pain. Lancelot had just finished a song about battles and home. Everyone was applauding and Kaydra stood. She stumbled back but Dagonets hand steadied her. She lazily nodded at him in appreciation.

"If you think that song was good," she began, facing the crowd. "Then you'll love this one! It comes from a village in Sarmatia." She slurred. With a drink in one hand, she pointed at Delanie. "Mine and my sisters village!" she giggled to herself. Kaydra surprised even herself with the way she was acting. She had never drank that much before. "This song is called _A Fairy Story_." Kaydra got up in front of the crowd and started singing.

_In days of old in a kingdom bold, there lived a fearsome dragon.  
And the King he was in great distress and the countries spirits flagoned.  
Until one day there came a knight, he was handsome, bold, and charming.  
And he slew the dragon with his sword with a smile that was so disarming.  
With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, a smile that was so disarming._

_Said the King I wish to know your name, but the knight said do not bother.  
For the name of a knight of the realm says he, is the same as any other.  
Said the King tonight in my daughter's bed you shall take your leisure.  
And she'll reward you for your deed, with a night of exhausting pleasure.  
With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, anight of exhausting pleasure._

Kaydra paused, forgetting the words. Delanie stood and made her way to her sister's side. They both held up their drinks and sang together.

_One daughter she had raven hair, a maiden young and chaste.  
And she slept all night in the pale moonlight, naked to the waist.  
The other daughter she was fair, the fairest in the town.  
And she slept all night in the pale moonlight naked from her small waist down.  
With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, naked from her small waist down._

_Well the knight he spends many hour behind the castle wall.  
But the ending to my story dear, isn't what it seems at all.  
For in neither bed of neither maid was he repaid for his glory.  
But he slept all night with the King instead for this is a fairy story.  
With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, for this is a Fairy story._

Delanie and Kaydra laughed and bowed as the crowd of people cheered. Delanie looked past the crowd to see Tristan leaning against a tree. She smiled and held her mug up in his direction. He nodded towards her and went back to inspecting his dagger. Galahad approached the girls who were making their way back to the table.

"You must sing another song!" he chanted. Delanie and Kaydra laughed. Galahad laughed with them when he heard Kaydra snorting. She stumbled onto the ground, miraculously not spilling her drink.

" Galahad, would you please take my sister back to the inn? I think she has had far too much to drink." Delanie slurred. Galahad laughed and helped Kaydra to her feet before realizing that it would be much easier to carry her back to the inn. With that, he picked her up and made his way out of the tavern. Delanie sat heavily into her chair.

"Would you like another whisky, Delanie?" Asked Vanora.

"No, thank you, but I think a cup of water would be wonderful!" she replied. Vanora laughed and made her way to the bar. Delanie saw Tristan walking towards the table. She smiled at him as he sat down next to her.

"So you sing songs, throw daggers," he looked into the mug she had been drinking from and grimaced. "and you drink whisky." Delanie smiled at him.

"To be honest, this is the first time I have ever had more than a glass of wine." She giggled to herself and looked at him. "Now don't think I'm a drunk. I only do this on special occasion." She slurred. Tristan looked at her and then looked at Gawain who laughed under his breath. He turned his attention back to Delanie. "You're drunk." He observed. Delanie looked at him with an offended gaze.

"I am not. I'm simply enjoying a drink with your fellow knights." She swayed back to look at him, but went too far. Gawain put his hand on her back to push her back to a sitting position. He then nodded at Tristan, who in turn nodded back.

"Come, I'll take you back to your room." Said Tristan. Ignoring her motions of protest, he helped her up. As she limped away, using Tristan as a crutch, the other knights sat at the table.

"Honestly, you don't need to show me to my room. I am fully aware of where it is." Delanie protested.

"And how would you plan on getting there?" Tristan replied blankly. Delanie realized that she was leaning on him for support and shrugged.

"Oh dear." She said.

"What?" he looked at her with a puzzled look. Delanie lowered herself to the ground and sighed. "I don't know why I drank that much. I feel like I'm going to fall asleep." Tristan was well aware of the different stages of intoxication. He had dealt with it many times with the knights. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the inn. Anna looked at them when they walked in.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"I think it may be the four whisky's she had." Tristan responded. Anna nodded knowingly and showed Tristan to Delanie's room. He bowed his head in thanks and carried Delanie, who was quite unconscious over to the bed. He laid her down and covered her with the blankets. Anna came in with a glass of water and handed it to him.

"She will probably need this in the morning." She said. She made her way out of the room and down the hall. Tristan put the cup of water on the table beside Delanie's bed. He watched her sleep for a moment, before shaking his head and moving towards the door. It would be a very rough morning for Delanie.

* * *

Again, I wasn't too sure how to end this one. And I guess I lied when I gave you the insight into this chapter, but hey, I'm allowed to do that, right? Anyways, please review…chapter 6 is in the making. Won't be too long! – Amirra. 


	6. Devastating Realization

Delis – I'm glad you agree with me on the battle scene too! And it worked out even better, because Dag didn't die! YAY!

SpectralLady – Glad you like the story so far & thanks for the review!

Zeriae – Yes, the song was interesting wasn't it? I thought it fit though! It's a fun drunk song! Thanks for the tip for when switching scenes ;)

Aelia O'Hession – 'the joys of intoxication'…until the next morning, like the girls find out! Muahahahaha!  So I was able to shy away from Mary Sue's…good stuff! Thanks for the review, and PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORY SOON! (Dag's gonna kick some a)

Gondorian Archer – Glad you like it so far. Yeah, the sisters are great! They're too funny! Thanks for the review! 

Keelin – It's always happy writing when it comes to Tristan!

* * *

Kaydra squinted her eyes to the sun that was now seeping into her room. She rolled over, only to realize she couldn't escape the bloody light. Pulling the blankets over her face, she tried to recall the events of the previous night. She groaned when she remembered the part where she got up in front of everyone and sang a song.

"_Dear god, I'm not going to hear the end of that today._" She thought to herself while placing her fingers to her temples. The throbbing headache she had was only getting worse so she tried opening her eyes. She rolled onto her back and glared at the ceiling. Yearning to get up and go get a cup of water, she hesitated; not knowing if sitting up would be the best idea. Slowly, she pulled and pushed herself into a sitting position. A wave of dizziness hit her, but didn't last long. Again, she slowly pushed and pulled herself to the end of the bed. Of all times, why did she have to be so damn thirsty now? Kaydra went to lean on her hand before getting off the bed, but failed to realize that the end of the bed was closer than she had thought. She yelped as she did a back summersault off the bed and eventually landed flat on her back on the floor. Once again, the dizziness came back. Again, she groaned and glared at the ceiling as if it was mocking her. Using the side of the bed for support she stood up and made her way to the door.

Anna saw Kaydra stumbling down the hall and smiled to herself. Sounding as cheerful and perky as she could, Anna called out to Kaydra.

"Did you have a fun night, my dear?" Kaydra raised an eyebrow and squinted as more sun hit her face. She wobbled up to the counter Anna was standing at.

"Water. Please." She murmured in a hoarse half whisper. The older woman smiled sweetly and went to fetch a cup of water. Kaydra glanced out the window to see people scurrying about. "_Crazy bastards. Why aren't they all sleeping peacefully, like I wish I was._" She thought to herself bitterly. Anna came back with a cup of water and Kaydra took it gratefully. In less than five gulps the water was gone. "More. Please." Anna smiled again and half chuckled as she went to fetch more water. Kaydra leaned on the counter and put her face in her hands. The water was already starting to help. She still had a headache, but she could think more clearly. Anna placed the second cup of water in front of Kaydra. "Thank you." Kaydra said. Instead of inhaling the water, this time she sipped it. "What did you ask me before I got to the counter?" Kaydra asked curiously.

"I was just wondering how your night was, but I can see now! Did you at least have fun?" Anna inquired.

"From what I remember, I think so." Kaydra released a half smile, it was all she could muster at the time. "Oh, I better take a cup of water to Delanie, I imagine she'll be thirsty too. Plus I want to wake her up. If I have to be up at this god awful hour, then so does she."

"She already has one. Don't you worry." Anna replied. Kaydra looked at her in shock.

"You brought Delanie a cup of water this morning, but not me?" She said jokingly, and sarcastically insulted. Anna shook her head.

"I gave it to her last night." Anna said simply. Kaydra raised her eyebrow.

"She was actually coherent enough to get a cup of water before she went to bed?" Kaydra chuckled. She thought Delanie had been more inebriated than that. Again, Anna shook her head.

"She defiantly wasn't coherent! That's why I gave it to Tristan." She replied. Kaydra choked on her water and looked at Anna with a puzzled look.

"Come again?" Kaydra asked as if she hadn't heard Anna the first time.

"I gave it to Tristan. He put it beside her bed." She replied shrugging.

"Is he there now?" Kaydra asked alarmed. Anna realized that Kaydra was on a completely different line of thinking, and laughed out loud.

"No dear! He dropped her off last night. You see, on the way back to her room, your sister, well, passed out. He had to carry her the rest of the way. Tristan brought her to her room, tucked her in and left. It was completely innocent." She said while still laughing. Kaydra sighed in relief. The last thing Delanie needed was some man taking advantage of her drunken state. Anna saw the look in Kaydra's face and put her hand on her shoulder. "Kaydra, I can pretty much guess what you were thinking. Don't worry. Tristan was a complete gentleman. I've known him since he came here fifteen years ago. He's a strange man, but not that kind of strange if you know what I mean." Kaydra nodded.

"Well, I'm still going to wake her up. She has some explaining to do!" Kaydra grinned and bid Anna thanks. She made her way to Delanie's room and slowly opened the door. Quietly, she closed the door behind her and walked over to where Delanie lay.

"Kaydra." Delanie said dauntingly. Kaydra nearly jumped out of her skin. Delanie was facing the other way, and looked like she had still been sleeping. "When I get the strength, I'm going to strangle you." Kaydra chuckled and sat down on the bed next to her sister. Delanie rolled over and glared at her. "Why did you let me drink that foul stuff last night?" Delanie threw her hand over her eyes and grunted almost as if she was having a temper tantrum. Kaydra bit her lip to suppress the upcoming laugh. Delanie glared at her again. "Do you have any idea how I feel right now?" Delanie questioned.

"Well, lets see. So far today, I've felt like my head was going to explode, the sunlight attacked me, I fell off the bed, downed two cups of water, and now I have to piss more than I ever have before." Kaydra replied happily. Delanie raised an eyebrow at her. "So if you'll excuse me, I have to use the lavatory." With that, Kaydra jumped up and ran out the door and down the hall. Delanie watched her sister leave with a confused look on her face and then laughed softly. She then grimaced and put her hand back over her eyes, shielding them from the sun. Kaydra returned shortly after and sat on the bed again.

"Kay, I thought you said Father drank whisky all the time?" Delanie asked.

"He did, but he never mentioned the dreadful aftereffects. He must have just gotten used to it." Kaydra replied. She remembered what Anna had told her. She leaned on Delanies legs and made a silly grin at her. Delanie looked down and saw Kaydra's expression, one she knew all too well.

"What is it Kay?" She said with a sigh while rolling her eyes. Kaydra took a deep breath before answering.

"Anna told me that a certain knight dropped you off last night." She said derisively. Her face returned to the silly grin. Delanie laughed out loud then grimaced slightly because her head hurt.

"Kay! I couldn't even make it back to the room myself last night! I don't even remember arriving here." She explained.

"Anna said that you were dead to the world when you arrived here." Kaydra replied. Delanie gave her a confused look. "Passed out." Kaydra finished. Delanie raised her eyebrows.

"Well, that explains it." She said thoughtfully. Then suddenly, her eyes went wide accusingly. "And like you're one to talk little sister! You too were escorted back by a knight, after you sang the song." Delanie said contently. Kaydra looked at her surprised.

"Anna said nothing about that. Yet," Kaydra thought for a moment, "I can't remember." They both laughed. "Oh!" Kaydra exclaimed. "Did you get a look at Dagonet last night?" Delanie thought for a moment.

"I don't think so, if I did I can't remember." Delanie replied. Kaydra slumped a little. "Kay, if you're so sure you recognize him, why don't you ask him who he is, where he's from? Just bring it up, maybe he knows you too." Kaydra nodded slowly.

"Well," she announced, "I'm going to the stables to take my horse for a ride, care to join me?" Kaydra asked. Delanie looked at her as if she were insane. Then shook her head.

"No, you go ahead. I'll meet you at the tavern for lunch when your back. I think I'm going to try and sleep some more." Delanie replied. Kaydra nodded and made her way out the door. She walked back to her room and got changed into some riding clothes Vanora had given her. Fairly loose trousers and a form-fitting shirt. She inspected her hair in the mirror. The blond mess was still where it was the night before, in a tight bun at the back of her head. Kaydra decided to leave it there; she didn't feel like adding to her headache. As she was leaving the inn, she spoke to Anna briefly and headed out the door. She turned a corner without even looking and ran right into Dagonet. She gasped and then realized who it was.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She began. He waved her apology aside.

"I doubt you have all your bearings about you this morning anyways. How do you feel, by the way?" Dagonet asked her. She felt her cheeks turn red. The one person she wanted to get to know more about, the one person who captured her eye. And now, their very first conversation ever was about her drunken excursion the night before. She thought about how to answer his question. She decided short and simple.

"I've had better mornings." She replied simply. He chuckled. For some reason, she couldn't stop her next sentence from coming out. "I'm going to the stables, care to join me?" she mentally slapped herself in the face. "_Quick recovery, quick recovery…_" she thought. "That is, I was planning on taking my ride for a horse." She replied, and then closed her eyes, thinking about what she had just said. Dagonet looked at her puzzled. "What I meant to say, was would you like to go to the stables, get the horses, and then go for a ride with me?" She finally blurted out; saying each word like it was her last. Dagonet laughed out loud and patted her on the back as they started walking again.

"I know how you feel. I've had many mornings like the one you're having. And I was on my way to the stables to take my horse for a ride. I'd love the company." He replied. Kaydra simply smiled. She rolled her eyes at herself. All chances at making a good impression went screaming out the door. She didn't want him to think she was crazy. And now, because of her idiotic display, she couldn't just bring up the fact that he was extremely familiar to her, or he might think she was crazy. Once again, she mentally slapped herself in the face.

They arrived at the stables to find Guinevere and Arthur preparing their horses. Guinevere looked at Kaydra and smiled.

"Going for a ride?" she asked Kaydra. Kaydra simply smiled and nodded. It was bad enough that she had made a fool of herself in from of a knight; she didn't want to do so in from of the commander and a respectable woman.

Soon after, all four horses were saddled and ready to go. Kaydra started out by riding with Guinevere.

"So what are your plans for when the knights leave?" asked Guinevere. "Are you planning on staying here, going home, traveling?" Kaydra thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to go home, to see my parents and brother. But at the same time, I also like it here. Thought I'm not sure it would be the same without the knights to entertain!" Kaydra replied laughing. Guinevere grinned at her.

"Yes, I heard you made rather merry last night! That's alright, from what I heard, you drank Lancelot under the table!" Guinevere stated. Kaydra looked at her surprised. Guinevere whispered, "He only had two whisky's." With that Kaydra broke out into laughter, remembering that Lancelot was just as inebriated as her and Delanie. After a moment of silence Guinevere spoke again. "So tell me more of your brother, we chatted about him before, but we didn't go into much detail. Kaydra sighed.

"Jaren was the kind of boy who always wanted to help others. He was very caring and protective. When he was 18 years old, as you know he was summoned by Rome to serve as a knight." Kaydra looked up at Guinevere. "This year he goes home. That's why I'm not sure if I want to stay or not. I miss him so much." Kaydra finished.

"I can't imagine saying goodbye to one so close to you. Honestly, I don't know if I'd be able to." Guinevere replied. There was a long moment of silence. After a while Kaydra noticed Guinevere watching Arthur.

"Why don't you go speak with him?" Kaydra asked. Guinevere realized that her watching of the commander was quite obvious, and therefore didn't argue, but hesitated.

"I'd love to, but he's talking to Dagonet." She made up an excuse. Kaydra smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Dagonet and then you can ride up and speak with Arthur." Kaydra said. "I want to speak with Dagonet anyway." Guinevere nodded and then smiled. She made her way up to Dagonet and Arthur and moved her horse in between the two. Kaydra rode up beside Dagonet and began conversation with him, and deliberately slowed down. Dagonet couldn't just break the conversation, so he slowed down with her until Kaydra and Dagonet were at least ten feet behind Guinevere and Arthur. Kaydra tried to come up with some conversation with this knight.

"So, what is the most intense battle you've ever been in?" she asked. Not because she cared, but because she wanted to get a better look at him. Maybe if he talked, she would realize whom he was. As he told her something about a battle with pirates, she tuned him out and looked at his features. It was the perfect plan for her, because he thought she was listening, when really she was investigating.

"…and that's how we saved the west coast from invasion." Dagonet finished. Kaydra realized that she hadn't heard a word he said.

"Amazing, tell me of another." Kaydra said cheerfully. As he talked she still couldn't put her finger on it, and before she knew it they were back at the Fort. Dagonet was still talking to her, but she was too frustrated to comprehend what he was saying. She knew it was something about a battle of the knights and Woads, but that was it.

* * *

When the four had finished taking the gear off their horses, they left the stables. Kaydra saw Bors and Gawain heading to the tavern. She caught up with them.

"Please tell me you're going for lunch, not a drink." She said imploringly. They both groaned.

"No drinks today." Gawain replied.

"Yes, drinks are evil today." Bors stated. Kaydra noticed that they both looked the same as she did about an hour earlier. They all entered into the tavern and found a table. After they were all done requesting food, Gawain moved himself so he sat next to Kaydra.

"I bet you were feeling great this morning." He said mockingly.

"No better than you were I assume." She replied. He laughed and nodded. "So you must be extremely excited! Today is the day you get discharged, and tomorrow you get to head home." She said. Gawain looked deep in thought. Finally he bounced back.

"I'm not sure how I feel. I'll let you know tomorrow!" he laughed, as did Kaydra. Then she heard a loud growl and looked up to see Lancelot, Galahad and Tristan walking towards the table. Dagonet moved so he sat next to her to make room for the others. Lancelot was the one who groaned, he looked like he had seen better days as well. She thought of bringing up the 2-4 drinks, but thought it wouldn't be wise at that particular time. Galahad looked dazed, like a small boy who had just been woken up, and Tristan looked like Tristan. They all sat down and requested their own food, and as they started talking amongst themselves, Dagonet turned to Kaydra.

"So I've heard you are from Sarmatian as well." He said. Kaydra nodded. "What tribe?" he asked. She wondered why he would want to know, there were hundreds of different Sarmatian tribes, and the chance of him even knowing of hers was very minimal.

"Aorsi, it is a tribe that lies in the southern part of Sarmatia." She explained proudly. She then pulled out her pendant. "This is the symbol for my tribe. It stands for…"

"Brave and proud." Dagonet finished for her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, how did you know that?" she asked slightly confused. Dagonet proceeded to draw out one of his daggers. It had the exact same symbol on it. She inspected the dagger and then looked at him in astonishment. "Where did you get this?" she asked immediately. He took the dagger back and looked at it. He then turned his gaze back towards Kaydra.

"I am also from Aorsi." He explained. The other knights heard what was going on and listened in. It was very rare for a reunion of two people from the same tribe in these lands. She couldn't figure it out. Dagonet was being discharged, that meant he had served 15 years with Rome, which must have meant…it dawned on her. When the Roman officers had come, they had taken two boys from the tribe: Jaren, and another. She immediately got ecstatic.

"You're the other boy they took from my tribe! It was you and my brother Jaren!" She said excitedly. The knights exchanged glances with each other. They knew where this was going. Dagonet looked at her in awe.

"Jaren's your brother?" he asked slowly.

"Yes! That means you must know where he was stationed!" she said. She was so happy; finally she would be able to find out where her brother had been stationed all these years. Dagonet exchanged glances with some of the other knights. He slowly looked back up at her.

"He was stationed no differently than I." He said while watching her intently. Kaydra gave him a confused look and then glanced at the other knights that were sitting around the table. They were all looking down, save Gawain. He offered her a half smile that vanished quickly. She looked back up at Dagonet.

"I don't understand." She said. She was genuinely bewildered. She had no idea what he had meant. Dagonet brought his hand up to her shoulder. He wasn't sure if she was confused or in denial. He looked into her eyes sincerely.

"Kaydra, Jaren was stationed with us, here." He said softly. She just looked at him.

"If Jaren was stationed with you, then where…" she trained off. His words were starting to sink in. He looked at her again.

"Kaydra, Jaren was killed eight years ago." He finished. These words hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the man who had just told her that her brother was dead. Suddenly, her emotions turned from devastation to rage.

"You're lying." She said softly. Delanie made her way to the table. She was still slightly groggy from waking up, and then she looked at her sister's face. Kaydra looked hurt and angry. Delanie had no idea what was going on, and no idea what had just been said. Kaydra slowly stood. Dagonet stood with her and put his hands on her arms. "You're lying!" she screamed as shoving him away. Kaydra put her hand to her mouth trying to cover the sob. She then ran from the tavern. The other knights stood watching her leave. Delanie came face to face with Dagonet.

"What the hell did you just say to her?" She said angrily. The knights looked down again except Dagonet and Tristan. She had to know.

* * *

Kaydra ran into the stables. She found the stall her horse was in and threw herself onto the hay and began weeping. She punched the wall as she heard someone come in. She turned to tell off whoever it was when she saw Delanie. Kaydra watched as her older sister stood there without words. She looked devastated and poignant.

"Kay," Delanie began before collapsing into her sister's arms. Together, alone they wept for at least an hour. After they had tired out Kaydra spoke.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She said. "Delanie, I want to go home." Delanie didn't respond, but kept her gaze planted on the wall ahead of her. A while later, Dagonet and Lancelot entered the stables. Delanie looked up at them.

"Take us to him." She said flatly. Lancelot looked as if he was going to protest. "You have a cemetery, do you not?" she said in a louder voice. He nodded hesitantly. "Then take us to it." Without delay, the four were on their way to the cemetery. No words were spoken until they arrived at Jaren's grave. Kaydra collapsed to her knees and Delanie put her hands on her sister's shoulders. They spent an hour and a half there that afternoon. Reminiscing, discussing and simply remembering Jaren for who he was.

"He was a brave knight." Said Lancelot. Dagonet nodded.

"He was always looking out for everyone." He said.

"That's the way we was when he lived with us in Aorsi." Delanie began. "One day, Kaydra got lost in the woods. Jaren didn't stop until he found her. Of course it was three days later, and Kaydra was extremely grumpy. You can imagine where that went!" They all laughed. That afternoon made Delanie and Kaydra feel a little better. They were able to share their stories, and listen to other stories about their brother. When they were going to leave, they felt a sense of fulfillment. Almost like Jaren had been fully put to rest that day. Then all of their resolve was wiped away, when they heard the ever familiar sound of the beating drums from the other side of the wall.

* * *

If this chapter seems rushed, that's probably because it was. I'm dead tired, and I can't just give up in the middle of a chapter! This also sheads light to any spelling & grammar mistakes...I appologize in advance. But hey, that's good news, because it means that the next chapter should be up by Sunday! YAY! This chapter is pretty depressing, and doesn't really focus on Delanie and Tristan, but it's a huge step in character development for a few of them. So I hope you all enjoyed, and be sure to let me know what you think! - Amirra 


	7. Tell Me Now

Tracy137: Glad you like it! Dagonet and Tristan are my favorite characters too, and I agree, they are overlooked – hell, they both die in the movie! Anyways, thanks for the review!

Cari Shidao: Yeah, that is pretty sad, but don't worry! Our girls will bounce back! 

Aelia O'Hession: Yes. I know how the girls feel. Anyways, this chapter should have some nice Dag stuff for ya! ;)

Zeriae: I dunno. I'd be pretty devastated if I found out my brother was dead, even after 15 years. I figured an hour of crying would do! And yes, the morning scene was something…I actually based that on one of my own adventures…falling off the bed! But we won't go there…

Delis: You're right, to get to know the character, you have to know what they're going through! Thanks for the review!

I hope all my silent readers are enjoying it so far!

* * *

The song in this chapter is: Tell Me Now (What You See) by Moya Brennan from the King Arthur Soundtrack. (in other words, it's not mine!)

* * *

By the time Delanie, Kaydra, Dagonet and Lancelot arrived back at the fort, the drumming had stopped. Kaydra looked around at all the nervous faces of the people who lived there. For some reason they were still trying to go about their daily routines.

"I don't understand." Lancelot said while the four walked around the fort looking for the rest of the knights. "We already beat them once in battle. We must have killed at least half of the Saxon army that night. Why on earth do they think they stand a chance at the wall?" he said frustrated. Dagonet saw Bors and Galahad walking up to them.

"The guards at the wall say the Saxons have not shown themselves yet. I really don't think they will be able to breach the wall." Bors stated matter-of-factly. Galahad gave a quick laugh.

"They'll probably realize that and turn back. Just to be safe, Arthur is putting the fort on alert and doubling the guards at the wall." He looked at Delanie and Kaydra, who still had worried expressions. "Don't worry. The Saxons can't do a thing if they're on the other side of the wall. And there can't be that many of them left." He said reassuringly.

"Come, we have to go to the table to get our papers." Said Bors, the others nodded. Dagonet looked at Kaydra and smiled.

"It'll be alright. Why don't you and Delanie join us for dinner and a few drinks later?" he said.

"We'll be there. Only for dinner though." Kaydra replied, knowing that the last thing she needed was another evil drink. As the knights walked away Delanie and Kaydra made their way back to the inn.

"So what do you think we should do?" Kaydra asked. "When the knights leave, this place won't be the same." Delanie shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't know what I want to do. A part of me wants to go back home, but another part of me wants to stay here." She replied. Kaydra nodded slowly.

"I found out why Dagonet looked familiar to me." Kaydra said softly. She looked over to Delanie. "Did he tell you?"

"No, they just told me of Jaren, then I left." Delanie replied.

"Do you remember the day Rome came to get Jaren?" Kaydra asked. Delanie nodded her head. "Well do you remember the other boy that was taken?" Delanie listened to Kaydra's words and looked up at her with a perplexed look.

"That was him? Dagonet's from our tribe?" she asked surprised. Kaydra nodded.

"It all makes sense now. How he looked at me with recognition, and how he studied my pendant that night by the fire. He actually has a dagger with the symbol on it." Kaydra explained. Before she could continue, they heard someone calling their names and looked behind them. Guinevere and Vanora were running to catch up with them. As soon as they did, Vanora hugged Kaydra and Guinevere hugged Delanie.

"We heard about your brother." Vanora said softly.

"Arthur told us. I'm so sorry." Guinevere said. Kaydra just smiled at her.

"It's alright. Delanie and I went to his burial sight, and for some reason it made me feel at ease." Kaydra explained. She looked over to Delanie.

"Me too." Delanie said with a half smile before deciding to change the subject. "I guess Arthur and the others aren't worried about the Saxons." She said.

"Well, lets not worry about that now. Why don't we go to my house and I'll make us some tea and lunch." Suggested Vanora. The other three women nodded in agreement and made their way to Vanora's house.

* * *

"You have earned these papers in every way. Through bravery and skill." Announced Bishop Germanius. The knights were all bored out of their minds. The Bishop had been giving this speech for at least half an hour. The only ones who were even pretending to pay attention were Dagonet, Arthur and Bors. Lancelot had his elbow on the table, and his hand was planted on the side of his face, trying no to fall asleep. He was still tired from the night before. Gawain and Galahad were having a silent rock-paper-scissors competition under the round table. Every once and a while one of them would release a light chuckle of victory against the other. Tristan was leaned far back in his chair with his feet up on the table, twirling his dagger through his fingers. Occasionally he would stop and look around, then continue preoccupying himself. "Your papers, gentlemen, are now yours to claim." Said the Bishop, placing the box on the table in front of him. "A cavalry will leave tomorrow at first light and will make its way to Rome. You may choose to go on your own separate paths from there. However, the discharge papers must be verified in Rome on the date the cavalry returns. If any of you choose not to go with the cavalry, your papers will be void, and passage through Rome will be difficult." With that, the Bishop stood and made his way to the exit. "I'm sure I will see all of you first thing tomorrow." He finished and proceeded out of the door. One by one, the knights stood and fetched their papers. Gawain nudged Lancelot, who had fallen asleep, on his way by. Lancelot blinked hard, and then went to get his papers.

"I've been waiting fifteen year for this." Said Bors, as he examined his papers. Some of the other knights smiled. "It's out last night here. Oh what shall we do?"

"Exactly what we do every night!" Gawain said enthusiastically. The others did a small cheer and laughed as they made their way out of the building.

* * *

Delanie, Kaydra, Guinevere and Vanora sat at a small table in Vanora's house and chatted the whole afternoon. Vanora had taken a genuine liking to the three girls. They were all very similar to her. They were opinionated and strong willed. She was about to fetch some more tea, when the door flew open and Bors walked in.

"Vanora! Look, I finally got them!" he said excitedly, holding the papers towards Vanora. She took them and inspected them. When she realized what the papers were, she got a huge smile on her face and threw her arms around Bors. "Can you be ready to leave first thing in the morning?" Bors asked Vanora. After thinking for a moment she replied.

"We don't have that much to bring, it won't take too long to prepare." She said. "Why do we have to leave tomorrow?"

"The Bishop says we have to get our papers verified in Rome. We have to go with a cavalry tomorrow, probably to protect the Bishop until we get to Rome." He replied. She nodded in understanding. "Well enough standing around here, c'mon girls! Let's go celebrate!" he announced. Delanie and Kaydra laughed and began to follow Bors and Vanora out the door. Delanie turned to Guinevere as they left the house.

"You're coming to the tavern, aren't you?" she asked.

"I'll be there later. I have to speak with Arthur first." Guinevere replied. Delanie nodded and watched Guinevere walk down the road.

"Where's she going?" asked Vanora. Kaydra and Bors looked in Guinevere's direction and then to Delanie.

"She's going to 'speak' with Arthur." Delanie said sarcastically. The others chuckled.

"Well if you ask me, it's about damn time that man lets a woman into his life. She'd be good for him." Said Vanora. Bors nodded. He then saw Dagonet, Tristan and Lancelot.

"Dag! Lancelot, Tristan! You better be on your way to the tavern, or I will personally drag you there!" Bors shouted. The three knights turned and started heading towards Bors and the three women. For some reason, Delanie began to feel nervous as Tristan was approaching. She still hadn't thanked him for helping her back to her room, and she hadn't apologized for making him carry her half the way. "RUS!" Bors shouted when the others joined them. Dagonet began walking with Kaydra, Lancelot maneuvered himself in between Bors and Vanora while Tristan walked somewhat beside Delanie.

"I see you're doing better." Said Tristan. Delanie kept her eyes on the ground and smiled. Her side still hurt, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Finally, she raised her eyes to look at him.

"Yes, it's healing fast, thank you." She said quickly, he nodded. The two walked in silence for a while until Delanie spoke. "I wanted to thank you." She began. Tristan looked up at her again with a somewhat puzzled look. "For helping me back to my room last night. I probably wouldn't have made it there if you hadn't carried me!" she said half laughing. He shook his head and looked down again.

"No worries." He said simply.

Kaydra and Dagonet were walking a ways behind Delanie and Tristan. Kaydra was trying desperately to hear what was being said between the two.

"So what are you and your sister planning on doing after we all leave?" Asked Dagonet. Kaydra shrugged.

"I'm not sure. If it were up to me, I would go back home. But I don't want to leave Delanie. I have a feeling she doesn't want to go back home, not yet anyways." Kaydra replied. "What about you? Are you going back to Aorsi?" she asked.

"I might. I haven't decided yet. I don't even know if my family would still be there." He replied. Kaydra thought about it, and remembered who his family was. Dagonet's little sister, Aerion, used to be a good friend of Delanie.

"They were still there when I left." Kaydra explained. "I'm starting to remember who you were, you used to be friends with Jaren, right?" she asked.

"Yes. Jaren and I used to pretend we were knights. We would use wooden swords." He said laughing. He then looked back to Kaydra. "How is my family doing?"

"Well, I haven't been there for almost two years, but when I left they seemed to be doing fine. Oh, and you're an uncle, by the way." Kaydra replied with a smile. Dagonet looked at her in shock, and then let out a light chuckle.

"I suppose a lot can happen in fifteen years." He said. Kaydra nodded.

"Aerion got married about five years after you and Jaren left. Though I don't remember the name of the man she married. They had a little boy shortly after, and to tell you the truth, I don't remember his name either!" They both laughed.

"See, that's one of the reasons I'd like to go back." He said.

"Then why don't you?" Kaydra asked, slightly puzzled.

"For one, things would be so different. My own family wouldn't even recognize me. And I probably wouldn't recognize them either. The other reason, or shall I say reasons, are them." He motioned towards the other knights that were walking ahead of him. "We've known each other for fifteen years now. They're like brothers to me. When I said goodbye to my family, it wasn't as bad because I knew that there was a chance I would see them again. Now, to say goodbye to the knights, I know that I would never see them again, and they are like family." He said. Kaydra nodded in understanding.

"So basically what you're saying, is you have to decide which family means more to you?" she confirmed. He nodded.

As they walked into the tavern they saw Galahad and Gawain sitting at a huge table.

"Where have you all been?" asked Galahad. "Here, we've saved this table for the celebration!" Delanie and Kaydra sat down next to each other as Lancelot scooted to sit next to Kaydra.

"Are you going to sing us another song tonight?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Don't count on it. I'm not drinking any whisky tonight." She replied.

"Aw, that's no fun! Delanie, what about you?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm with Kay on that one. Absolutely no whisky tonight." She said. "And you?" Lancelot cheers them with a cup of ale.

"Not whisky!" he laughed. He then stood and hit the table until he got everyone's attention. "Okay, the whisky sisters won't sing! So we need someone to sing for us!" he yelled. "Come on! This night is a cause for celebration!" he argued. Bors turned and started talking to Vanora. At first she looked annoyed then he was finally able to push her into the center of the tavern.

"What do you want me to sing?" she asked. "I already sang a song about going home." The knights looked at each other, pondering.

"Anything. Sing of anything you want!" Delanie yelled. Everyone cheered at this. Vanora thought for a moment before starting.

"Long ago your name  
A shadow in my dreams  
The wild brave still searching  
Greyling winds fall apart  
I believe your heart

Tell me now what you see  
Tell me what you feel  
Now you're here  
Tell me  
Tell me now what you know  
Never let me go  
Tell me now what you see

Hope cries from the hills  
The mist clears from your eyes  
Your banner will promise  
Let's remember the start  
I believe your heart

Tell me now what you see  
Tell me..."

She trailed off when the sound of the beating drums was heard again. There was an eerie silence in the tavern. Delanie looked at Tristan, who was looking at the ground, listening. He then looked up at the other knights. Kaydra looked at Delanie with a worried look on her face.

"Maybe they're just moving out." Offered Gawain. He said that to ease the worry that was sweeping through the tavern. The knights looked at him knowingly. Then a shout was heard from the direction of the gate.

"Arthur! To the gate!"

All the knights along with Delanie and Kaydra got up immediately and left the tavern. No one said a word on the way to the gates. Kaydra kept glancing at Dagonet. He had a concerned look on his face. This made her nervous. Delanie kept reminding herself of what Lancelot and Galahad had said earlier, that there couldn't be that many of the Saxons left. As they climbed the stairs to the wall, she was not prepared for what she was about to see. They all gazed out over the field on the other side of the wall. There were hundreds of little fires, and many more Saxons, at least a thousand. Delanie took in a deep breath and looked over to Tristan. He looked at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the field.

"Make way!" someone yelled. Delanie, Kaydra and the knights looked to the stairs to see Arthur and Guinevere rushing up them. They both reached the top and peered out. Guinevere took a step back along with a deep breath. Delanie slowly walked over to her. Arthur looked at his knights and sighed.

"Knights. I cannot make you stay here. But just know that the choice is yours." He said. Delanie looked over at Arthur then to the knights.

"Of course they're going to stay." She said. She watched as some of them lowered their heads and looked away. "You are all staying, aren't you?" she questioned. Guinevere looked at Arthur and then over to Delanie, who in turn looked at her.

"I'm staying." Guinevere stated. Delanie leaned on the wall, unsure of what to do. She watched as Arthur walked back down the stairs. She looked at all the worried people, who were staring up at the knights. The men they believed would protect them. She then turned her gaze to Gawain. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"This isn't our fight, Delanie." He said softly. Kaydra just kept her gaze on the ground. Delanie couldn't believe it. The brave knights were running away.

"What do you mean this isn't your fight?" she snapped. "Fighting the Woads was not your fight either. It was Romes. Yet you did it anyways."

"That was different, we had no choice." Said Lancelot.

"But you do have a choice now, to fight for the right reasons!" she was practically yelling now.

"And what reasons are those?" She looked up at Tristan who had said those words. A disbelieving look crept across her face. Of all the knights she thought he was different.

"What reasons?" she asked flabbergasted. Without taking her eyes off Tristan she threw her arm in the direction of the large number of people who were standing at the base of the wall. Innocent, hard working people who had housed the knights for fifteen years. "For the sake of those people!" Her argument was getting no response. She then turned to looked at Guinevere. "I will stay." She said loud enough for the knights to hear. With that, she stormed down the stairs. The knights watched her go. Kaydra closed her eyes. She did not want to stay.

"Someone needs to go talk some sense into that woman." Said Lancelot. All of the knight's eyes fell on Tristan. He rolled his eyes, nodded, and made his way down the stairs.

* * *

"_I can't believe this. Jaren would have stayed._" Delanie thought to herself. She was so angry with them. To her, knights had always been the selfless hero's that saved the day, not cowards that ran in the face of battle. She continued to make her way down an alley towards the inn. She turned a corner only to find Tristan leaned up against the wall looking at her. She jumped a little then glared at him.

"How did you get down here so fast?" she asked, irritated.

"I have my ways. Why are you so angry?" he asked.

"Because right now, you have a chance to make a difference." She yelled. "This is the land you have been protecting for fifteen years, and now you're going to abandon it? Tell me Tristan, if you are so determined to leave tomorrow and let the Saxons take over, what is it you were fighting for? Not to mention all the people you are leaving for slaughter." She snapped, then tried to push her way past him. He caught her by the shoulder and made her face him.

"Most of the people that are here are coming with us tomorrow." He said flatly. She glared at him.

"And after the Saxons take the wall, how long do you think it will take for them to catch up with you and your cavalry? You have the Saxons on one hand, traveling light and swift. Then on the other hand you have your cavalry, with wagons, and many other things that will slow you down." She paused to look at him before continuing. "These people, and the knights stand a better chance of winning the battle here. Guinevere is rallying up the Woads, so there will be an army of them as well. Tristan, they cannot win this battle without you and the knights, and you cannot win it without them." She pleaded with him. Tristan paused.

"If the battle comes to our cavalry, we will fight them." He said. She felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"You're as bad as them." She said softly. With all her might, she shoved him out of her way and continued down the road to get back to the inn. He watched her for a moment before calling out to her.

"As bad as who?"

"The bloody Romans." She yelled over her shoulder and then turned a corner and out of his sight. Tristan slowly leaned back against the wall again. He thought about what Delanie had just said for a moment before walking back to the wall.

* * *

When Delanie reached the inn she looked around for Anna.

"Anna!" she called. The small woman appeared from one of the hallways and walked up to Delanie with a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything alright? You look like you've been crying." She asked worriedly. Delanie rested her hand on the shoulder of the woman who had been so kind to her and her sister.

"Are you leaving tomorrow with the cavalry?" Delanie asked.

"What cavalry? What are you talking about?" Anna replied, confusion lingering in her voice. Delanie took a deep breath.

"The Saxons are going to attack the wall tomorrow. The knights are leaving with a group of people in the morning. Please, please go with them. I don't think the battle will last long before the Saxons breach the wall." Delanie said. At first Anna had a shocked look on her face. She then smiled weakly and looked around at the interior of the inn.

"My great grandfather built this inn. It has been family owned for many years. It was a struggle at first, but eventually we made it." She started. Delanie looked down at her, tears welling up in her eyes, but forced a small smile. "You have to understand, dear. I can't just leave this place. I'd have nowhere to go." Anna said, while giving a weak smile. She took a deep breath. "Now don't you worry about me. If there is going to be a battle tomorrow, I'll chase those bloody Saxons out the door with a broom." She said with a half laugh. She put her hand on Delanie's cheek. "You just take care of yourself and your sister." Delanie nodded weakly and smiled before going down the hall to her room. She sat on the bed and put her hands on her forehead, trying desperately to think. She had never fought in a huge battle before. A knock came to the door.

"Come in." she said looking up at the door. Kaydra opened it and stepped inside.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked lightly. Delanie nodded and Kaydra shut the door behind her. "Delanie, I don't want you to stay. Come with us. There is no way that the Woads are going to win this fight alone. And I don't want you to be here when it happens." Kaydra said softly. Delanie looked at her sister.

"I have to stay Kay. At least my conscious will be clear. But I don't want you to stay. Go home; tell Mum and Dad of Jaren. They have a right to know." Delanie said. She hugged Kaydra. "I love you." When they broke away Kaydra made her way to the door. Before she opened it she turned to face her sister.

"I'll see you soon." She said. Delanie smiled at her and nodded. Kaydra left her sisters room and made her way to her own. She was trying so hard to repress the oncoming tears when she heard her name being called from the other end of the hallway. She turned to see Dagonet. Without words he walked up to her and offered her a half smile. He had seen Kaydra come out of Delanie's room and assumed that they had said their goodbyes. He gently put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. No words were needed at that time. They simply stood there, in the hallway, in their moment.

About an hour later Delanie was drifting off to sleep. Thoughts of Kaydra and her talk with Tristan were finally reciting and her mind was going blank. Then another knock at the door jolted her awake. She sat up abruptly.

"C-Come in." she said through the haze. Guinevere entered her room. "Is it morning?" Delanie asked, confused. Guinevere shook her head.

"I talked to Arthur, he's staying. I told him you were staying as well, and we both decided that you will fight along side me, and my people. So I'm going to bring you out to the camp. We'll prepare there." She said. Delanie was still slightly confused. But got out of bed nonetheless. She gathered everything that was important for the battle, including her sword, daggers, and bow and made her way out the door swiftly behind Guinevere. They were walking past Kaydra's room when Delanie stopped.

"Wait." She said. She put her hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open quietly. She saw Kaydra sleeping on her bed. She looked so peaceful. Quietly, she took off her necklace with the pendant on it. Placing it on the table next to Kaydra's bed she placed a kiss on her sisters forehead while whispering _'__Argaragantes_' . She then stood made her way to the door. Taking one final look at her sister, she shut the door behind her. Guinevere led Delanie down a road that opened to a dark field. They walked along the wall for several minutes before Delanie finally asked.

"So what were you and Arthur doing before you were called to the wall?" A smile played across her face.

"We were…talking of…battle strategies." Guinevere responded with a smile. Delanie smirked.

"You mean _positions_ of troops?" she asked, trying not to laugh. Guinevere looked at her and sighed.

"Alright, you got me." She stopped and looked up at the wall. Delanie followed her gaze to see many Woads coming over the wall and running towards the woods. "We will camp there tonight." Guinevere pointed at a patch of trees. Delanie nodded and followed her. She looked back at all the Woads, there were so many of them. She leaned towards Guinevere.

"Does Arthur know that they are coming over the wall?" she asked. Guinevere nodded.

"I'll tell you what the attack plan is when we get to those trees." Guinevere said.

"Well what do we do after we get to the trees and you tell me the action plan?" Delanie asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"We wait." Replied Guinevere.

* * *

And the tension begins. In a couple different ways! I think the Tristan-Delanie pairing was pretty obvious though the last couple chapters, but in this one you get to see another "potential" pairing develop. I'm still not sure what I should do with Kaydra. But, all will be figured out shortly. I've started writing Chapter 8, and it's pretty intense. I'm not sure when that will be up, but don't worry, I won't make you wait too long! Thanks again for the reviews, and keep them coming!

Amirra


	8. Fight For Freedom

Modernprincess: Glad you like it so far! Thanks for the review!

Cari Shidao: Thanks! They were jack-asses…what a bunch of jerks, huh? PS – love the latest chapter in Scouts and Maidens!

SpectralLady: Yeah, it is depressing about Jaren. I'm glad you agree with me on separating the sisters…it all had to do with Kaydra's dream (ch.2…I think). Thanks for the review!

Aelia O'Hession: Yay for Dag! Glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you have a nice trip! (to wherever you're going!)

Keelin: Thanks! I'm always happy writing!

Gondorian Archer: I'm glad you love it and don't worry! I'm not going to kill off any knights! No worries! (I was pissed off enough in the movie!)

Tracy137: I hate sad endings too, but this story won't have one…yay! Ya, I've decided Kaydra will be with Dag (thank you!). By the way, Fallen Knights Return is awesome so far! Keep it up!

* * *

I heard this song on the radio the other day, and in listening to the words, thought it was a perfect song for the beginning of this chapter. It's called 'So Cold', by Breaking Benjamin. (I should start a soundtrack for this story!)

_Crowded streets are cleared away_

_One by one_

_Hollow heroes separate_

_As they run_

_You're so cold_

_Keep your hands in mine_

_Wise men wonder while_

_Strong men die_

_Show me how it ends, it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's all right_

_Let's give this another try_

_If you find your family_

_Don't you cry_

_In this land of make believe_

_Dead and dry_

_You're so cold_

_but you feel alive_

_Lay your hands on me_

_One last time_

* * *

Kaydra lay in bed watching the sunrise. She hadn't been able to sleep much during the night and when she did it was off and on. Her thoughts had taken control of her mind, and she found it impossible to clear them. The fact that she was leaving her sister to fight in a huge battle dominated her mind. She kept wondering to herself if she was doing the right thing. The only reason she could justify leaving was her parents. The other thing that circled her thoughts was Dagonet. She had grown quite fond of him, in the way that he took care of her. He was like Jaren in a way, but she felt something different towards him, which she couldn't quite put her finger on. He was a warrior, but at the same time he was gentle and compassionate. She remembered the way he had taken care of the boy, Lucan. Kaydra closed her eyes as the sun rose enough to shine directly into her window. It felt warm on her face. Thoughts of Delanie came back. What if Delanie was killed, how would Kaydra and her family know? The knights were all leaving; there would be no one to tell her. Her heart started beating faster as she swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat. A firm knock on the door threw off her train of thought and she almost jumped while rolling over to face the door.

"C-Come in." she managed to squeak out. The door opened slowly, and Galahad stuck his head through and smiled at her weakly.

"The cavalry is leaving in about an hour." He said. Cocking his head to the side he continued. "Are you still coming with us?" he asked. Kaydra felt her stomach sink. The moment of truth, was she going or staying. Flashes of her parents and Delanie played through her mind. She took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm coming. I'll meet you in the stables as soon as I finish packing up." She replied. Galahad nodded and closed the door. Kaydra rested her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes again. She lay there for a moment, contemplating the journey she was about to embark on. Sighing, she rose and got out of bed. She looked outside to see that the sun was shining and there were only a few clouds, so she decided to dress light. She pulled on a cotton tunic and a pair of riding trousers. She picked up the sack that Vanora had given to her with the clothes, and began shoving them all back into it. When she was finished, she did one final walk around the room to make sure she didn't forget anything. Something on the nightstand caught her eye as the sun reflected off of it. She walked up to the nightstand and swallowed hard. It was Delanie's pendant. She must have dropped it off in the night. As Kaydra picked it off the table a single tear streamed down her face. She closed her hand around the gold symbol and put it in the pocket on her right arm. She then took a deep breath and wiped the tear from her face, keeping faith that she would be able to give it back to Delanie one day. Kaydra shook her head and walked to the door picking up the sack of clothes, she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Anna looked up when she heard a door close and smiled when she saw Kaydra.

"I suppose you don't need a cup of water this morning?" she said weakly. Kaydra walked up to her and smiled.

"No, not today." She replied. Anna smiled slightly before giving Kaydra a hug.

"Now you take care of yourself. You and your sister have a long road ahead of you. But most of all, enjoy it! I wish I could travel like you two." Anna said. Kaydra looked at her solemnly.

"We will." She responded simply. For some reason, she just couldn't tell Anna that Delanie was staying. She was such a sweet lady, and Kaydra didn't want her worrying. They embraced again before Kaydra made her way out of the inn and to the stables. When she arrived at the stables, she saw that Jols had already prepared her horse. She nodded at him in thanks and looked around. All the other knights were almost ready to go.

"How are you feeling?" Kaydra jumped at the sudden deep voice. She turned to see Dagonet and thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm not sure yet." She said weakly with a small smile. Dagonet nodded in understanding and took her bag.

"I'll hitch this to your saddle." He said, walking over to her horse. Kaydra took that opportunity to gaze at the other knights. They were not themselves; she could tell by the silence that they were all somber. The atmosphere was somewhat lament. Galahad and Gawain were silently preparing their horses. Lancelot was atop his horse, pacing it back and fourth. Bors was watching his children run around outside the stables, he had no expression on his face. Tristan was aimlessly staring at the wall. He looked deep in thought. They day the knights were sent home should have been one of joy, but given the circumstances, it was one of deliberation. Jols walked up to Kaydra.

"What do you want me to do with your sister's horse?" he asked lightly. Kaydra glanced at Delanie's horse, then back to Jols.

"She'll need it once the battle is over. Leave it here." She replied. Jols looked at her for a moment, his expression almost spelt pity. He nodded and returned Delanie's horse to its stall. The Bishop appeared suddenly in the entrance to the stables.

"I see you're all ready to go." He said, almost disgustingly cheerfully. "The cavalry will leave once you all join us." With that, he walked away. Kaydra glanced around at the knights. If looks could kill, the Bishop would be on fire. One by one, they all mounted their horses and left the stables. Kaydra followed closely as they approached the cavalry that was facing east. Without any words being said, it began moving. The knights and Kaydra grouped together in the middle of it. Dagonet and Gawain rode up beside Kaydra.

"I hope you rested well last night, we have a long road ahead of us." Said Gawain. Dagonet looked at Kaydra, awaiting her response.

"Well enough." She said flatly, maintaining her focus on the road ahead. This was the first time in her life she was without anyone from her family. She peered over Badon Hill, knowing for some reason that Delanie was over there, somewhere.

* * *

Delanie looked around at all the Woads, painted in blue war paint. She was wearing a simple tunic and trousers. Needless to say, she felt extremely out of place. Guinevere sat beside her and smiled.

"They were all asking who you are." She said. Delanie looked around at the Woads again and then back to Guinevere.

"And what did you tell them?" she asked curiously.

"I told them that you were a woman who was brave enough to fight for others." She replied with a big smile. "Because you are. Delanie, I just want to thank you staying here. To help us." She motioned to all of the Woads. "I have a lot of respect for people like you, as do my people. They will watch out for you when this battle takes place." Delanie nodded. For many minutes, the two just sat there, watching everyone around them prepare.

"What are you planning on doing, once this is all over?" asked Delanie.

"Hopefully retake our land. Live life the way we used to before the Romans came. It was free and beautiful. My father told me of a time where they used to let their children explore without worry." Guinevere paused. "I have never known those times. That is why this fight is so important to all of us." She said. "What about you? Will you go home?"

"I like to think so. That is, if the battle goes in our favor." Delanie replied. "Rome is leaving, so this country will be the only one that is truly free of Rome's persecution. I would like to see my family come to live here in peace." She said. Guinevere smiled at that thought. A free country. Suddenly, someone yelled in a language that Delanie didn't understand. Her and Guinevere looked in the direction that the Woad was pointing. It was Arthur, standing tall and proud upon a hill in the distance. He motioned a signal with his hand towards the army Delanie was amongst and almost simultaneously, all the Woads nodded in understanding. Delanie looked at Guinevere with a confused expression. Guinevere took her hand.

"This is it."

* * *

Kaydra looked in the direction that all the other knights were gazing. She saw Arthur on his horse. Bors broke away and began riding towards Arthur. Kaydra flashed a worried look to Dagonet, who kept his eyes on Bors, who stopped at the base of the hill.

"RUS!" the yell echoed over the fields until the silence came again. After a moment, Arthur returned Bors' cry. "RUS!" All fell silent again as Bors paused then rode back to the cavalry. Kaydra was still unclear of what '_Rus_' meant, but quickly waved the thought off. All the knights watched Bors ride back, except Tristan. He was staring ahead, oblivious to everything else that was going on. The words Delanie had said to him the night before played over and over again in his head. He admired her passion and bravery. He had never met anyone like her. She was willing to sacrifice herself for others. His thoughts then went to her eyes. The deep green eyes that had drilled into him when she had scolded him. He looked over to where Arthur was standing, knowing that she was about to embark on the same battle that Arthur was. His thoughts kept circling around her and he couldn't flush them from his mind. Suddenly, the sound of drums roared over the field. Kaydra noticed that all of the knight's horses seemed to be objecting to the path they were on. She halted, as did the rest of the cavalry. After a few moments, the knights were able to maintain control of their horses once again. They exchanged knowing glances at each other. Kaydra looked at them, puzzled as to why they had not began moving again. She saw Tristan send off his hawk, and Dagonet looked at her. She realized what was going on, and wanted to object. Yet she couldn't find it in herself to say anything. Several of the knights were already by the wagon preparing for battle when Dagonet walked up to her.

"I want you to stay with the cavalry." He said firmly. She let herself down from her horse. She nodded hesitantly. Dagonet was about to walk away when Kaydra took hold of his arm and pulled him back. Their eyes locked before embracing. She hugged him with all of her strength.

"Please, please be careful." She said against his shoulder. She could feel him nod, and then he reluctantly pulled away. Dagonet place a tiny kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry about me. We'll catch up soon." He said reassuringly, before walking to the wagon to prepare. Kaydra watched as Vanora fought off tears while hugging Bors, and his children looked on, confused as to what was going on. She saw Tristan out of the corner of her eye, walking back to his horse.

"Tristan!" she called, running over to the scout. She caught him by surprise. He had never spoken to Kaydra, only her sister. She stopped in front of him. "Look after Delanie for me, please." She asked.

"I shall." Tristan responded. Kaydra nodded as she watched him mount his horse. The six knights began riding off. Dagonet glanced back at Kaydra one final time before setting his sight to the single knight that was already atop Badon Hill.

* * *

Delanie heard the drums in the distance, but the rapid beating of her heart drowned out the sound. She watched as the Woads took up their positions in a straight line bordering the trees. She reached for her bow, preparing to join them. She kept her eyes fixed on Arthur. She saw six figures riding up from the hill behind him. Her heart started beating even faster than it was before as she inaudibly murmured.

"Tristan." She smiled to herself, remembering the words she had said to him the previous night. They were far away, but she could easily pick out where he was. The eccentric helmet gave him away. Her thoughts about Tristan were interrupted as the loud sound of the gates opening caught her attention. The Saxons started pouring through the gates. From where she was standing, they looked like insects, hundreds of them, swarming, looking for anything to maul in their path. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, and gazed at the Saxon army, she could see they were separating. Half of them were coming towards her and the Woads. The other half was headed in the direction of Arthur and the knights. She quickly glanced at the hill that they had been perched. Arthur and the knights were nowhere in sight. Delanie returned her focus on the impending enemy. She could see them closely now, they looked like savages; mountain men who thrived on killing others. Guinevere silently signaled to the Woad army. One began walking in front of them, lighting their arrows. Guinevere handed Delanie a strange looking arrow, which she mounted on her bow. The man lit it. Delanie was fascinated by this; she had fired many arrows, but none like this. She looked to where Guinevere was aiming her arrow and aimed hers accordingly. A few moments later, they all began releasing their arrows. Delanie watched as the flaming arrows silently made their way to the Saxon army. Once they started striking the intended targets, the ground was lit up in flames. A single barrier of flames appeared, dividing the two half's of the Saxon army. Guinevere put her arm in the air and began screaming. Delanie knew that this was it. The Woad army began chanting as they sprang forward. It seemed like the Saxon army was getting too close too quick. They saw the approaching Woads and drew their weapons. Delanie forgot everything else that was happening around her and instinctively singled out her first target. She drew her sword and spun around as the two armies collided. Her sword plummeted into the Saxon and he fell. She quickly withdrew her sword and blocked a swing from another Saxon. He backed off for a moment and charged her. Delanie ducked and drove her sword into his abdomen. Immediately she was surrounded by chaos as she let adrenaline take its hold on her.

* * *

The knights were charging down the hill towards the second half of the Saxon army. Dagonet looked up at the sky, it was filled with flaming massed that erupted when they hit the Saxons. Tristan fired arrows at archers that posed threats as the knights caved into the army. Lancelot immediately dismounted his horse and began fighting with his two swords. Galahad stayed on his horse and started fending off attackers from all directions. Dagonet kept riding through the heard of Saxons swinging his axe at will before drawing his sword and leaping to the ground. Arthur and Bors were fighting atop their steeds, Bors using his blades and Arthur using his sword. Tristan was knocked off his horse by a Saxon, and swiftly got up to kill the man. Gawain killed several Saxons before being hit with an arrow. He fell to the ground heavily. Catching his breath, he rose and killed the Saxon who had hit him. He took a moment to pull the arrow from him shoulder when he heard a cry of agony behind him. He spun around to see Arthur with his sword in the back of a Saxon. Gawain nodded a quick thanks before continuing with his combat. After each Saxon Tristan brought down, he would look up in search of Delanie. Kaydra's words kept him motivated. He knew that Delanie was capable of defending herself, but he was worried at the same time, although he didn't show it.

* * *

Kaydra could hear the battle cries from beyond the horizon. She tired her best not to think of it. Her thoughts went back to the dream she had, where Delanie and Jaren had been killed. She halted her horse, straining to remember. Jaren was already dead. Delanie was in a battle that Kaydra was not taking part of. She sat up strait and again looked over to Badon Hill.

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself. Her dream had taken place after a battle, one that she herself had not taken part in. It all started to flow back to her memory. In a panic, she turned her horse back towards the wagon and Vanora.

"Vanora!" she called, getting the woman's attention. Kaydra pulled her horse beside the wagon and began gathering her bow and sword. "I must go help them." She said.

"Why? Kaydra, the battle is already taking place. Depending on how they are doing, you may not make it back." Vanora argued. Kaydra shook her head.

"I have to, it's hard to explain, but I have to." She replied. Vanora sighed heavily and nodded. With that, Kaydra began riding towards the sounds and cries of the battle.

* * *

Delanie and Guinevere were fighting side by side, complementing on each other's skills.

"Not bad! Work on your swing a little more though."

"Excellent! Cut it more towards the middle next time!"

"Ladies, look like you could use a little help over here!" Guinevere and Delanie turned to see Lancelot standing in between them. The three of them chuckled as the attack wore on. "Careful of your nails my dear!" he joked to Delanie.

"Careful of your hair, my dear!" she snapped back while blocking a swing from a Saxon. Delanie and Lancelot fought side by side for several minutes before realizing that Guinevere was no longer with them. They both looked for her in between attacks from Saxons. "She's over there!" screamed Delanie, pointing in the direction she was looking. Lancelot looked as well and spotted Guinevere fighting a Saxon who was twice her size. "Go! Help her!" Delanie commanded. Lancelot began making his way through the mess of Saxons and Woads. Delanie watched, and then turned, taking out two more attackers as they approached. She then came face to face with a Saxon, he was huge and he looked strong. He swung his sword at her and she dodged. Before she could counter attack, she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder, sending her sword flying to the ground. Instinctively she reached for her dagger and plummeted it into the Saxons side. He yelped in pain and withdrew his sword from her shoulder. Delanie stumbled trying to regain her balance but the large Saxon knocked her onto her back. Her world went black for a moment, partly due to the pain and shock. When she could focus again, she saw him coming at her and tried desperately to get up. He kicked her in the ribs, sending her back to the ground roughly. She was now gasping for air as he kneeled on top of her. His hands snaked around her neck and she was helpless in defending herself. He was far too strong for her to push him off. She began feeling lightheaded and started blacking out when the man yelped in pain again. She focused enough to see a sword come through the Saxons chest. As he fell to the side she caught a glimpse of her savior. Dark brown eyes pierced hers, and then all turned to black.

* * *

Dagonet swung his sword at the last Saxon to challenge him and easily brought him down. He looked around to see Arthur standing over the body of the Saxon leader, and he saw Galahad and Gawain looking around to see if any more Saxons were threatening. He heard a shout of victory from Bors, and therefore knew he was all right. Arthur looked around and then to Dagonet.

"Tristan, Lancelot, where are they?" he asked slightly panicked. Dagonet looked around as well. He spotted Guinevere kneeling beside Lancelot. Arthur saw this as well, for he began running in their direction. Dagonet followed and saw Tristan and Delanie not far from where Lancelot was. Tristan sank to his knees beside Delanie and tried everything to wake her. As the other knights crowded around, they all tried to help the two fallen Sarmatians. Guinevere looked over to where Tristan was and saw Delanie lying on the ground, lifeless. She gasped and rushed over to them, nearly knocking Tristan out of her way. Guinevere put her hands on Delanie's pale face and began to cry. Minutes past, it felt like hours. Lancelot had awakened and was being loaded onto a board to be taken back to the Fort when he looked over to where Delanie lay. He put his hand over his eyes and sighed heavily. All the knights were now gathered around Delanie. At the sound of an approaching horse, they all turned to face Kaydra. She dismounted her horse.

"Well, I suppose I missed the whole thing!" she said with a laugh. The knights all looked at her with sympathetic looks. All except Tristan, who kept his gaze to the ground. "What?" she asked, not knowing what she was about to see. Reluctantly, they parted, revealing Delanies body, lifeless on the ground. Kaydra went completely pale. She was about to cry when she passed out. Bors caught her and picked her up.

"I'll take her back to the fort." He said. The knights nodded and all followed him but Tristan. He looked down on Delanie's face. It was pale, and covered in blood and dirt. Yet she still maintained a feminine beauty. His face did not change, but it felt as though someone was wrenching at his heart. He sat himself beside her and picked up her hand. A few moments later she squeezed it and gasped. Tristan jumped a little and positioned himself over her. She opened her eyes for a moment. Her breathing was ragged. She squinted her eyes to try and focus on him. A small smile crept across her face.

"Tristan." She managed to stifle, her voice hoarse. Her eyes slowly closed again. Tristan hastily gathered her in his arms and made his way to the fort.

* * *

You thought I killed Delanie, didn't you!

**Wipes the sweat from her face** – Battles are hard to write! I know this chapter is pretty short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Hope this one isn't disappointing. The ambush was a lot easier, but this battle was huge, therefore difficult. So you've all probably figured out who I'm pairing Kaydra with. I just need to figure out how I should develop it. But then again, it seems like the Kaydra-Dagonet pairing will be easier than the Delanie-Tristan pairing, even though it was Delanie-Tristan from the beginning…if that makes any sense. I don't know what to say, other than please review. Let me know how the battle was...blah blah…thanks again for all the reviews, it seriously keeps the story coming! (I was originally going to put Kaydra with Gawain, but because of the reviews, it's Dag!)


	9. Waking

**Sorry for the whole Delanie scare! I like the reactions though! Muahahahaha…

* * *

**

Lucillaq: Tristan stories are great, aren't they! Mmm…Tristan…

SpectralLady: thanks for agreeing with me on Kaydra! It's all got to do with the plot…

Evenstar-mor2004: Thanks for the review! Dag and Tristan are by far my favorite knights, so I had to have them as the pairings!

tenshikoneko03: I can be downright evil! I love it! But don't worry, Delanie is alive and somewhat well!

Cari Shidao: Glad you love it so far!

Gondorian Archer: I don't think I would be able to kill anyone other than the Saxons. I just wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it. Hopefully.

Keelin: thanks for the review!

Tracy137 I'm just keeping you on the edge of your seat! Tehe…I guess it was pretty horrible though…lol

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I think so."

"She looks funny when she sleeps."

"Lancelot!"

"What? It was just an observation."

Kaydra could hear the knights talking and slowly opened her eyes.

"I think she's waking up!"

"Another good observation, Lancelot. I thought her eyes were opening for no reason."

"Shut up Gawain."

When she was able to focus she saw Gawain and Galahad standing over her, looking at her anxiously. She slowly turned her head to the side to see Lancelot sitting in a bed next to her. She kept trying to think of what had happened. By the looks of the room, and all the injured people she was able to decipher that it was a healing room. There were many beds set up, and many men lying on them. Some looked worse than others.

"What happened?" she asked them, trying to think herself. The knights looked at each other, waiting for the other to say something. Finally Galahad spoke.

"We were on the battlefield, and you rode up on your horse…"

"Delanie!" Kaydra cried while jumping into a sitting position. It was all coming back to her. She put her face in her hands as she remembered her sister's body on the ground. A sob started creeping into her throat.

"She's alright." Finished Gawain. Kaydra looked up at him.

"What?"

"Delanie's going to be okay." He repeated. Kaydra glanced at the other knights' expressions to make sure Gawain wasn't lying.

"But she was dead…" she trailed off when all three knights shook their heads. "Where is she?" she asked, almost in a shout. She then looked around again. "Where are we?"

"We're at the inn. Delanie is in her room. Tristan brought her back from the field and Anna insisted that she be placed in her own room." Explained Galahad. Kaydra raised an eyebrow.

"Tristan? He brought her back?" she inquired.

"Yes, he stayed with her when everyone else left, and apparently she woke for a moment. So he brought her back here." Said Lancelot. "Dagonet is looking after her right now, and he says that she will be fine. But it will take a few days for her to be able to get out of bed."

"So what exactly happened to her?" Kaydra asked worriedly.

"She was fighting a Saxon who was twice her size, and he stabbed her in the shoulder. When I saw her, he was trying to strangle her on the ground. I couldn't get to her, because I was helping Guinevere and there were too many people in the way." Lancelot recalled. Kaydra looked at him expectantly.

"So…what happened?" she finally asked.

"I don't remember, I blacked out before I got to see." Lancelot pointed to his forehead, which had a huge purple and black bump on in. Kaydra looked to Gawain.

"Tristan killed the Saxon." He finished. Kaydra thought for a moment and nodded. After a time of silence Galahad cupped his hands together and rested his chin on them. A small grin spread over his face.

"So what does Delanie think of Tristan?" he asked abruptly, catching everyone, even Kaydra off guard. She looked at him for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I don't know. I know she thinks he's slightly arrogant. We haven't talked of it much." She replied, checking each word she said. The knights chuckled. She looked at them as if they were up to something. "What?" she asked.

"It's just not like Tristan to worry for someone. The only time he ever shows he cares is when one of us gets hurt. But I saw his face when he thought Delanie was gone. He looked devastated- in his own way." Said Galahad. Kaydra thought of her words to the scout before they rode off. She had told him to look after Delanie. She shrugged and decided to change the subject. She would speak to Delanie of this, not the knights. Slowly, she began to get up.

"I'm going to see Delanie. I'll meet you all later at the tavern." She announced as she walked out the door. Lancelot looked at Gawain with a confused look.

"We're going to the tavern?" he asked. Gawain shrugged.

"We are now. Wait, we go there every night anyways." He said. They all thought about it for a moment and then nodded contently.

* * *

Kaydra made her way down the hall to Delanie's room. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She saw Dagonet sitting on a chair beside Delanie's bed, pressing a damp cloth to her forehead. Tristan was standing on the other side of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. Kaydra walked up to Dagonet and put her hand on his shoulder.

"How is she doing?" she asked softly, as if not to wake Delanie. Tristan looked to him also, awaiting the answer. Dagonet returned the cloth to a warm bucket of water before looking up at her.

"She'll be fine. I'm actually surprised at how well she's doing." Dagonet replied, looking back at Delanie. "She's strong. When she got that wound in her side, it only took her a day to be back on her feet, which is a good sign. It means she heals fast." He said. Kaydra smiled to herself at these words. Delanie was always the strong one. Tristan looked at Dagonet, then at Kaydra and gave a nod before walking out the door. Kaydra watched him leave, then her eyes returned to her sister.

"_It was her that stayed to fight. I ran, leaving her here alone._" She thought to herself. A pang of guilt hit Kaydra, and she felt a hard lump in her throat again. A silent tear streamed down her cheek as she looked at her sister who was lying unconscious on the bed. "I should have been here for her." She said, sitting beside Dagonet and quickly wiping the tear away. She took Delanie's hand and squeezed it. "I shouldn't have left." Dagonet looked at her.

"Kaydra, you would have been fighting too. There would have been nothing you could have done." He Paused. "Just be thankful that she is alive." He said before giving her a small smile. Kaydra closed her eyes and nodded, knowing that Dagonet was right. A few minutes of silence passed as Dagonet finished dressing the wound on Delanie's shoulder. He rose and took a small step back from the bed. "Well, she will probably wake at some point today. Will you be here for a while?" He asked. Kaydra nodded and stood. She walked over to Dagonet and stood on her tiptoes to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, for helping Delanie." She said. Dagonet smiled at her fondly and nodded before heading out the door. Kaydra returned to her sister's side.

_Three hours later_

Delanie stirred and opened her eyes a tiny bit. She had a massive headache, her right shoulder was throbbing, and her side and ribs hurt. She could not recall a time where she had been in so much pain. Her brow furrowed as she lifted her hand to her head.

"Delanie?" she heard someone say softly. Slowly turning her head to the side, she saw two people next to the bed. One was standing and one sitting. She closed her eyes again and opened them, hoping that she would be able to focus enough to see their faces.

"How are you feeling?" the voice came again. It was a voice she recognized, one she knew so well.

"Kay." She said with a smile, her vision finally able to focus on her sister who was staring at her with a worried look. "I thought you left?" she asked, slightly confused as to what was going on and where she was. Kaydra leaned in closer and took Delanie's hand in hers.

"I came back. I guess I didn't want to miss out on the action." Kaydra joked. She then embraced Delanie, who winced in pain. "I thought you were gone." She said softly. Delanie smiled to herself.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." She replied. Looking over Kaydra's shoulder, she made out Anna's face, which played out all kinds of emotions. Ones of worry, anger, angst and joy. "Hello Anna." She said with a smile. Anna put her hand on her hips.

"Delanie, you scared the piss out of me. I thought you had left with your sister, so imagine what went through my head when I saw Tristan carrying you back here, all covered in blood." Anna paused and took a deep breath. Delanie looked at her with a puzzled look. Tristan? He brought her here? Anna's face suddenly lightened and she smiled. "But you're alright! That's all that matters. But don't you lie to me again." She said, and joined Kaydra in the embrace. Delanie let out a small gasp of pain and both Kaydra and Anna released her. "Sorry." Anna said softly. Delanie waved her apology aside.

"What- I mean, can you repeat what you said, before you said sorry?" Delanie asked, confusion lingering in her voice.

"I said don't you ever lie to me again." Anna repeated. Delanie shook her head.

"No, before that…"

"Oh, I said I was worried when I saw Tristan bring you here." Anna said. Delanie looked at Kaydra, then to Anna.

"What happened? Because the last thing I remember is fighting a Saxon." She said. Kaydra looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Lancelot told me that you took on a Saxon twice your size." Kaydra said, almost in a scolding tone. "He said that the Saxon stabbed you in the shoulder with his sword, then tried strangling you. Delanie, you need to learn how to pick your fights." She said.

"Kay, I don't need a lecture right now. What happened next? How did I stop him?" Delanie asked in slight frustration. Kaydra sprout a small grin.

"You didn't stop him, Tristan did." She said. Delanie and Anna both looked at Kaydra. Anna then looked back to Delanie with a grin that somewhat matched Kaydra's. "Tristan killed the Saxon. Then everyone thought you were dead, including me. That's when I passed out. But Galahad told me that everyone else headed back to the fort, and Tristan stayed with you. Apparently you woke and said something to him, so he brought you back here." Kaydra explained.

"And he didn't leave your side until he knew you were going to be alright." Pointed out Anna, Kaydra nodded and smiled at her. Delanie could see exactly where this was going. She glanced at Anna, knowing that her and Kaydra would get along famously. They both concerned themselves with other people's business. She rolled her eyes.

"He was probably just worried." Delanie said simply. Anna shook her head.

"If anyone knows that man, it's me. I've known him for fifteen years, and the only people he worries about are the knights. Trust me Delanie, there's something more there. I think that he cares about you." She said matter-of-factly. Kaydra got an excited look on her face. Delanie closed her eyes and shook her head. She liked Tristan, in fact, the more she thought about him, the more she began caring about him. Quiet people always intrigued her. People who were more open with their feelings were somewhat boring, because you always knew what they were thinking. There was something to be said about a quiet person, because you never really knew what was on their mind. They were a mystery. This is how Delanie looked at Tristan: mysterious, unpredictable and strange. And for some reason, she was attracted to him because of it. Though she didn't want to admit that to Kaydra or Anna, at least not until she knew how Tristan felt about her. She knew her sister well, and if Anna was anything like Kaydra, Delanie knew that telling them how she felt about Tristan would be like telling an audience. Everyone in the fort would know within hours. Anna piped up again. "Well, if you ask me, it's about time that man let a woman into his life." She said half giggling and she elbowed Kaydra, who also giggled.

"Anna, please." Delanie snapped, annoyed. Anna laughed out loud then turned towards the door.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk. Come let me know if you need anything. Except for you, Delanie. I don't want to see you out of that bed for a while. I'll come check on you every once and a while to see if you need anything." She said. Delanie and Kaydra nodded in unison as Anna left the room. As soon as she shut the door behind her Kaydra looked back at Delanie.

"Don't lie to yourself, Delanie. Even Galahad and the other knights think that Tristan cares for you. They told me." She said.

"Kay, I don't want to talk about it right now." Delanie sighed. She then looked back over to Kaydra. "So when exactly did you come back? Did you fight as well?" she asked. Kaydra shook her head.

"No, I got to Badon Hill after the battle. That's when I saw you." Kaydra remembered sorely. "All the knights are fine, but many Woads died." Delanie looked at her quickly.

"Guinevere, is she alright? The last time I saw her…"

"She's fine." Kaydra interrupted. Delanie gave a sigh of relief. She inspected the bandage on her shoulder.

"Who did this?" she asked, admiring the ties. Kaydra smiled to herself.

"Dagonet. He cared for you when you were brought here. He's a good man." Kaydra replied. Delanie raised an eyebrow.

"A good man?" she enquired. Kaydra laughed to herself.

"I don't know. There is something about Dagonet that separates him from all the other knights. For example, when we learned that Jaren was gone, Dagonet made sure we were both alright." She replied thoughtfully. "I admire him. The way he looks out for others, he genuinely cares." Delanie nodded and involuntarily yawned. Kaydra smiled and put her hand over Delanie's. "I'll leave so you can get some rest. Expect me some time after the sun sets to check on you." She said. Delanie nodded and closed her eyes. Kaydra stood and glanced back at her sister before opening the door and walking out of the room.

* * *

As Kaydra approached the tavern, she could hear the drunken shouts and jokes of the knights, as well as many other people. "_Here we go again._" She thought to herself as she reached the entrance.

"Kaydra!" Bors shouted. "Glad to see you're up and about, come! Join us!" he shouted. Gawain, Galahad, Lancelot and surprisingly Guinevere cheered as Kaydra approached the table. She sat beside Guinevere and eyed her suspiciously.

"You've been drinking." Kaydra noted. Guinevere paused before replying.

"I've only had two or one. I'm perfectly normal tonight. I think drinks-I think you need a drink!" Guinevere slurred in response. Kaydra shook her head and laughed.

"None for me tonight." She said. Vanora walked up and gave Kaydra a hug. Kaydra looked at her with surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you stayed with the cavalry?" she asked.

"I did. But there was no way that the cavalry was leaving without my Bors. I made them turn around and come back here." Vanora replied proudly.

"How did you manage to do that?" Kaydra said with a slight laugh. Vanora leaned in close to Kaydra, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear.

"I threatened the Bishop with a frying pan." She half whispered. Kaydra laughed out loud as Vanora leaned away. "It worked! I'll bet he's still sulking in his quarters right now!" she said. "So what would you like to drink?" Vanora asked, half expecting her next order to be whisky.

"Just a cup of water for now." Kaydra replied. Vanora nodded and made her way though the rather large crowd of people. This night was different that the other nights Kaydra had been there. This time, there were Romans, Knights and Woads all getting along rather well. Kaydra wasn't at all surprised by this for some reason. She pulled herself from her thoughts when she realized Guinevere was mumbling something to her. "Sorry, I missed that, what did you say?" Kaydra asked.

"I said, how's your sister doing?" Guinevere replied.

"Well, she's going to be fine." Kaydra said with a smile. Guinevere nodded.

"I would tell you of the battle, and how Delanie fought, but I fear that it would make absolutely no sense right now!" Guinevere laughed. "I'll tell you in the morning." Guinevere then turned to talk to Lancelot, who was in the same condition as her. Kaydra chuckled to herself before turning to Galahad, who was sitting on the other side of her.

"I asked Delanie what she thought of Tristan…kinda." Kaydra said to him quietly. Galahad smiled and leaned closer to her, awaiting more. "She's denying any feelings towards him. But I think that we can make this work, if I stay on Delanie and you stay on Tristan." She said. Galahad stroked his chin with his fingers thoughtfully.

"I think we can. Honestly, I think they deserve each other. They're both stubborn. I think they would do well together." Galahad said. "But, we should keep this between us. If Delanie or Tristan find out about it, they will be pretty mad." Kaydra nodded.

"It's our secret!" she said, giggling to herself. "You and I are their new matchmakers." She said excitedly. Galahad nodded. They both looked up at the other knights, including Tristan, who were looking at them suspiciously, and in unison said "What?" The knights shrugged one by one and returned to their own conversations. Galahad stood and made his way across the tavern. Kaydra took this opportunity to look over in Dagonet's direction. He was sitting on the opposite side of the table, talking with Bors. She found herself staring absently at him and quickly looked away. The feelings that she had towards this man confused her. She shook her head of her thoughts, and continued scanning the tavern. She couldn't see Tristan; he had been sitting at the end of the table a moment ago. Just then, Vanora placed the cup of water in front of her. Kaydra nodded her thanks as Gawain sat next to her.

"How's it going, Kaydra?" he asked casually.

"Good, and yourself?" she asked, noting his swaying and slurring of words.

"I'm doing amazing." He said, before being distracted by someone bragging about the battle. Suddenly, Kaydra felt extremely out of place. She was the only one not drinking, and her thoughts kept going back to Dagonet. She stood and slipped from the tavern, hoping no one would notice. As she walked through the empty streets of the fort, she let her mind wander. She wondered where Tristan had disappeared to, and she thought of Dagonet, Delanie and Anna. Climbing the stairs to the wall, she decided to sit on the edge. Kaydra leaned back against a pillar and gazed out over the field. The sun had just barely set, so it still bestowed some of its light upon the ground that the battle took place. The bodies had all been removed, but the ground was still stained with the blood of those who had fallen. Kaydra felt a shiver go up her spine. In a way, she was glad that she had missed the fighting. It was not something that she wished to be burnt in her memory. She closed her eyes and let the cool wind blow on her face. She sat there for at least an hour, reminiscing about home.

"Mind if I join you?" she jumped at the voice that abruptly pulled her from her thoughts. She turned her head to see Dagonet standing at the head of the stairs. She smiled and motioned for him to sit. Her gaze returned to the field as he sat himself beside her. His gaze also went to the field. They sat there for a long while, just looking over the blood stained grass.

"It must have been quite the battle." Kaydra stated, not taking her eyes off the horizon.

"It was a battle worth fighting." Dagonet replied. "The words Delanie said to us last night made a lot of sense." Kaydra smiled.

"She's always been that way." She said as she looked up to him. "She's always been strong." Dagonet looked at her for a moment before replying.

"And you?" he asked. Kaydra shrugged and started playing with her hair nervously.

"I'm nothing like Delanie. We're sisters, but we're very different. I decided to leave." She said, almost regretfully. Dagonet looked at her thoughtfully. "I had a dream, not long ago." Kaydra said without thinking. "I was standing in the middle of a field after a battle had taken place. It was littered with bodies, much like that one there. Delanie and Jaren were dead, and I was the only one left." She sighed. Dagonet kept silent, listening to every word Kaydra said. "In this dream, I was completely clean, no blood, dirt, nothing. I didn't take place in the battle. That's why I came back. That's probably the only reason I came back." She clenched her hands together and rested her chin on them. Dagonet put his hand on her back.

"I think you're being to hard on yourself." He said softly. Kaydra shook her head.

"Jaren's gone, I almost lost Delanie." She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm a coward. I ran when I could have protected her. I could have convinced her to come with the cavalry. But I didn't even try." Kaydra said as a small sob escaped her mouth. Dagonet put his arm around her and pulled her to him. He let her cry for a moment before speaking.

"Do you really think she would have listened?" he asked. He felt Kaydra shake her head against his chest. He pulled her back and cupped her face in his hands. "Then why are you blaming yourself?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment and saw the truth in his eyes. What Dagonet was saying made complete sense. He was right, Delanie wouldn't have listened to her, even if she had have urged her to stay. Kaydra's next question slipped out before she could stop it.

"How is it that you can make me feel better with just one statement?" she asked softly, without taking her eyes off of his. With his thumb he wiped a tear from her face.

"I remember you. From when we lived in Aorsi." He said. His sudden change in subject threw her off, though her face didn't show it. "When we were young, you and three of your friends ganged up on me and tied me to a tree." He recalled with a smile. Kaydra laughed out loud as she remembered. She had completely forgotten about that. She then realized that Dagonet used humor to lighten up a situation, and it worked. They both laughed before he took her hand in his. "I know you have strength. It may not be the same kind of strength your sister has, but its still there." Kaydra nodded with a smile.

"You and your friends used to call me mean names. So I simply got you back." She said proudly. He laughed.

"A lot has changed since then. I have changed and I'm sure you have too." He said. What Dagonet did next slightly surprised her. He leaned in until his face was only an inch from hers. She paused before dividing the inch, and their lips touched tenderly. Her hand came up to the side of his face, as he ran his through her hair to the back of her head. Her stomach did flips as their kiss deepened, though it was still gentle. She felt so fulfilled in that moment. The nervous feeling went away as quickly as it came and as they pulled away from each other, his arms encircled her and held her close. They sat like that for a few moments before he spoke.

"Just don't tie me to any trees, okay?" he said seriously. She chuckled.

"Don't call me any nasty names, and you won't have to worry about that." She replied. As the sun set fully and the dark blanket that was night covered the land, the two sat upon the great wall in peace.

* * *

There ya have it! One pairing is developed…YAY! Don't fret, Tristan and Delanie will come soon. They even have two "matchmakers" now (this will be interesting…) In fact, the next two chapters will focus a lot on Delanie and Tristan. And once again, thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming! 


	10. The Soap Opera Begins

Samli: the beginning of Chapter 3 explains it. But thanks for the review!

Coryna: Good to hear you like it so far! Thanks for the review!

Evenstar-mor2004: Galahad and Kaydra would be a pretty disastrous team, but it gets better in this chapter…lol.

Aelia O'Hession: Yeah, if I had it my way, I'd have both Dag and Tristan at once…but I'm greedy! Anyways, good to see you back! Glad you liked the last chapter (it will only get better!)

Lucillaq: Thanks! And here's more!

SpectralLady: Kay and Galahad being matchmakers will be funny…or really really bad! Haven't decided yet.

Tracy137: I think of the knights as being that funny. To live a lifestyle that they did, you have to have humor in there somewhere! Plus it lightens up the story! Thanks for the wonderful review!

Cari Shidao: Cheers to your new story! Thanks for the review!

* * *

As the day went on, Delanie found herself slipping in and out of consciousness. She didn't want to sleep, because every time she closed her eyes she would see images of the battle; images that haunted her dreams. However, when she was awake, she was unable to do anything but lie in the bed and stare at the ceiling. Not to mention the fact that she was incredibly uncomfortable. She felt confined, like she was in a cage where there was no escape. Occasionally Anna would come in and chat, which Delanie found nice. For every time she engaged in a conversation, she was able to clear her thoughts of the blood spill that had happened earlier that day. As she watched the sun set through her window, she felt slightly relieved, because she knew Kaydra would be coming to visit. A small knock came to the door before it opened slowly. Delanie turned her head to see Guinevere poking her head through the small opening. With a smile, Delanie motioned for her to come in. Guinevere shut the door quietly behind her and made her way over to the bed.

"It's good to see you awake." She said. Delanie could smell the ale on her breath and raised an eyebrow. Guinevere noticed this and chuckled. "It's alright, I think the worst has past, I'm just tired now. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." She said.

"Well, I'm alive. I guess that counts for something." Delanie replied with a smile. She could see the guilt in Guinevere's eyes. "No really, I'm alright. Trust me, I have no regrets about staying to fight." She assured her. Guinevere nodded slowly before holding out a book to Delanie, who grimaced as she raised her arm to take it.

"I've been in your situation, and I know how boring and secluding it can be. So I brought you this book to preoccupy yourself with. It's called The _Odyssey_; my father read it to me when I was younger. He said that it was written over a hundred years ago." Guinevere explained. Delanie examined the cover of the book.

"What's it about?" she asked curiously.

"It's about a man who has to overcome unnatural foes, about the will to survive. It's a great book, I think you'll like it." Guinevere said. Delanie looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you. I'll read it, it sounds like the kind of story I would like." Delanie replied. Guinevere nodded and went to stand. She stumbled a bit before catching herself on the end of the bed.

"I think I should go and try to get some rest!" she said while making her way to the door. As she opened it she turned back to Delanie for a moment. "I'll come see you tomorrow. Good night." She said smiling. With that she stumbled into the hall and closed the door behind her. Delanie watched her leave, and held up the book again. She smiled to herself at the thought of something to do, other than stare at the ceiling. Once again, she glanced out her window at the black sky and wondered where Kaydra was. Turning her attention back to the book Guinevere had given her, she sighed.

"The Odyssey, by Homer." She said aloud to herself. As she began to read, all else left her mind. She found herself captivated by the story. Losing track of all time she read deeper. Delanie was so into the story that was playing in her imagination as she read, that she didn't even notice the door open, until it was shut. She jumped a little and closed her eyes. "_It's about time, Kay._" She thought to herself. "I thought you said you'd be here right after sunset?" she asked without taking her eyes off the book.

"When did I say that?" a man's voice rang out. Delanie froze before looking in the direction of the door, only to see Tristan looking back at her. He had a somewhat puzzled look on his face. She chuckled to herself.

"Sorry, I was expecting Kaydra." She said quickly. As he approached the stool at the side of the bed, Delanie began to feel nervous. She hoped that Anna had not seen him come to her room, or she would be hearing of it for days.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a flat tone as he sat down.

"Alright I suppose." She replied, when really she wanted to vent out exactly how horrible she felt. She would save that for Kaydra. He nodded and looked at the book Delanie had laid down.

"The Odyssey. A good book, one could learn a lot from Odysseus." He said simply.

"You've read this?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, quite a few times. I find it somewhat inspirational." He replied. Delanie was somewhat surprised. This was the first real conversation her and Tristan had shared, other than the night in the woods, which was one more of challenges.

"Well, I've only just started." She said, looking that the cover again. A few moments past before Delanie spoke again. "Thank you." She said simply. Tristan turned his gaze from the book back to her.

"What for?"

"For saving me, during the battle. Kaydra told me that you killed the Saxon that was about to kill me, and that you brought me back to inn." She said. Tristan shrugged.

"Any of the other knights would have done the same thing. I just so happened to be there at the right time." He said, lying of course. During the battle, he kept a close eye on Delanie, remembering Kaydra's words. At the first sign of trouble, he was there right away. Delanie sighed.

"Well, thank you anyways." She said. Tristan nodded and was about to get up. Delanie didn't want to be left alone again, so she spoke quickly. "So, are you planning on going home now?" she said, trying to start up any conversation she possibly could. She sighed silently as Tristan sat back down.

"Don't know." He said as he put his feet up on the bed and leaned back in the chair. "We're having a meeting tomorrow. I guess I'll know then." He said.

"What kind of meeting?" She asked, somewhat confused.

"Where we'll decide as a group whether we're going or staying." He replied.

"So, what you're saying is that you might stay here? Rather than go back to Sarmatia?" she asked.

"Like I said, don't know." He replied simply. Suddenly, the door creaked open and Kaydra slipped in. When she saw Tristan there, she hesitated.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked warily. Tristan shook his head and turned back to Delanie.

"Try to get some rest. Goodnight." He said while standing. He nodded at Kaydra before leaving the room. Kaydra watched him go and looked back to Delanie with a gleam in her eye.

"May I ask how long he's been here for?" Kaydra asked sarcastically. Delanie looked at her with an irritated look.

"Not long. He just came to see how I was feeling." She replied innocently. Kaydra nodded dramatically before sitting down on the bed next to Delanie.

"So…?"

"So what?"

"So what did you two talk about?" Kaydra asked excitedly. Delanie held up the book Guinevere had given her.

"This. That's all Kay." Delanie replied. Kaydra got a slight look of disappointment before examining the book herself. As she was looking at the cover, thoughts of Dagonet slipped back into her mind and she smiled to herself. "What? Don't tell me you've read this book too?" Delanie said. It took Kaydra a moment to pull herself from her thoughts of Dagonet to realize Delanie had said something.

"What?" she asked.

"What? I asked if you have read this book." Delanie said confused. Kaydra looked at Delanie for a moment, then to the book before finally understanding Delanie's question.

"Oh! No, I haven't." Kaydra said with a smile. Delanie raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"What?" she asked again.

"What do you mean what?" Kaydra replied, the smile still lingering on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Delanie said with a laugh thinking about how many times they had said 'what'. Kaydra took in a deep breath and bit her lip before she replied.

"When was the last time I kissed someone?" she asked, a slight red color coming onto her cheeks. Delanie widened her eyes.

"A long time ago, why?" she asked curiously. Kaydra couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"Me and Dagonet had a really good talk on the wall tonight." She said. Delanie gasped in excitement and went to sit up before a jarring pain shot from her ribs. She grunted to herself, and looked at Kaydra in shock.

"And?" she asked expectantly. A small grin played across Kaydra's face. "You two kissed." Delanie concluded with a big smile. Kaydra laid herself across the bed dramatically.

"Delanie, I just don't know what to think of him. I really feel a connection, but I don't know if he feels the same." She said, a bit of concern in her voice. Delanie grasped Kaydra's hand.

"Just see how things play out. You'll know by the way he acts towards you in the morning. Until then, don't worry about it." Delanie assured. "He seems like the quiet type to me, so for him to open up to someone it must really mean something." Kaydra nodded at her sister's words. Remembering the chat her and Galahad had earlier, she sat up abruptly.

"So I guess it means that something is there between you and Tristan." She said. Delanie looked at her while raising an eyebrow.

"How do you figure?" she asked.

"Well," Kaydra started, "Galahad told me that Tristan normally doesn't care about anyone but the knights. And he said that Tristan looked really worried when that Saxon brought you down. Delanie, Tristan seems like the quiet type to me, so it must mean something, because he is opening up to you." Kaydra replied, mimicking her sister's words. Delanie looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Kay, why are you so adamant on Tristan and I?" she finally asked.

"Because I know that there's something there. And I know you know that, but won't do a thing about it." Kaydra replied simply. "When was the last time you let a man, or shall I say _boy_ into your space?" she asked. Delanie looked at her sister, while at the same time trying to think of the last time she had actually let someone into her life. "Can't remember can you? That's because you were nine years old Delanie. The first and only time you ever kissed a boy was because you were dared to." She paused. "I think it's about time you let someone in. And by the sounds of it, Tristan could use you too." She stated. Delanie closed her eyes and began to play with the pages of the book. "You know I'm right. So tell me, what do you really think of Tristan?" Kaydra asked. Delanie thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"Tristan…is someone I have the urge to learn about. He's a mystery. And yes, Kay, I'm attracted to him. However, I know that he is the type of man that likes his privacy. He told me that, the night I went out into the woods. I don't want to attach myself to someone who will never reciprocate my feelings. You understand, don't you?" Delanie admitted, hoping that Kaydra would see her point of view. Kaydra nodded in understanding. She would have to speak to Galahad before going any further with this, because the last thing she wanted was for Delanie to be hurt.

"Alright, I won't push it anymore. That is, until I know for sure what he feels. But do what you think is best Delanie. If you even have the slightest hint that he feels the same for you, do me a favor. Go for it. Go for him, please?" Kaydra requested. Delanie nodded.

"I will, don't you worry about me. Just concentrate on your situation with Dagonet, and tell me how tomorrow goes." Delanie said while putting her hand on her sister's. Kaydra nodded before standing.

"I will. And like Tristan said, please try and get some sleep." Kaydra replied. Delanie smiled as Kaydra made her way to the door. After she left, Delanie looked up at the ceiling.

"Kay and Dagonet." She said to herself while smiling. With that she went back to the book that was still in her hand. Losing track of time and thought, Delanie slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kaydra opened her eyes just as the sun was beginning to rise. She groaned and rolled over, hoping that she would be able to catch a few more hours of sleep. As the minutes wore on, she began to realize that sleep would not claim her. She sat up and leaned back against the wall. As soon as she gained the willpower, she rolled out of bed and walked towards the door. She opened the door to see Anna coming down the hall.

"Good morning dear!" Anna said cheerfully. "Did you rest well last night?"

"Yes, thank you." Kaydra replied.

"I just checked on Delanie, and she sleeping soundly. I was worried that she would have had a restless night. But every time I checked on her she was asleep." She said. Kaydra sighed with a relieved smile.

"That's good to hear. Wait, what do you mean every time? Anna, do you not sleep?" Kaydra asked with a laugh. Anna chuckled and waved a hand.

"Don't know what the word means!" she said sarcastically. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Well, it it's not too much trouble, I'd love a bath." Kaydra requested.

"Of course not, I'll prepare one right away for you." Anna announced with a smile, and continued scurrying down the hall. Kaydra went back into her room and walked to the window. By the looks of the sky, it was going to be a beautiful day. The mist of the night was already starting to disappear, and the sun was shining brightly. Kaydra let out a big sigh. As Anna came in and out of the room with steaming buckets of water, Kaydra let her mind wander. She thought of what Delanie had told her the night before, and made a mental note to observe Dagonet's demeanor towards her. Remembering the time they had spent on the wall brought a smile to her face. It was so…perfect.

"Your bath is ready. Come and let me know if you need anything else." Anna spouted before leaving the room. Kaydra gathered some clean clothes and laid them on the bed before entering the bathing room. After stripping off her nightgown, Kaydra stepped into the warm water. She quickly rinsed her hair and cleaned herself with a cloth. With that out of the way, she was able to sit back in the tub and completely relax.

…

Kaydra woke abruptly when she heard the door to her room shut. She cursed herself for falling asleep. Assuming that it had been Anna that had come into the room, Kaydra figured she would know not to come into the bathing room and began getting out of the tub.

"I'll be out in a…" she stopped when she saw Lancelot round the corner into the bathing room. His look matched hers as she flung herself back into the water. "AKK! Lancelot! Don't you know how to knock!" she half screamed, knowing that the color of her face would compete that of a tomato.

"I…I'm sorry, you didn't answer when I did, so I figured you were sleeping." He replied coolly. Removing himself from the doorway, and out of sight he sat himself upon her bed. "Bors and Vanora are having a breakfast this morning. You are invited, so I was coming to let you know." He explained. Kaydra finally mustered the courage to get out of the tub completely, and swiftly wrapped a towel around her body.

"Who invited me?" she asked quickly, trying not to sound flustered.

"Bors and Vanora I assume. Dagonet just told me to come and tell you." He replied. Kaydra took a deep breath at this. Dagonet? Wanted her to be there.

"_First good sign of the day_." She thought to herself with a smile.

"Oh…" Lancelot began. "Galahad told me something interesting." He said. Kaydra sighed, if he had to inquire about her and Dagonet on the wall, why did it have to be at that very moment?

"Can't this wait until later, Lancelot? I have to get dressed." She said, annoyed.

"So get dressed, I can't see you." He responded from the other room.

"One problem, my clothes are on the bed." Kaydra snapped while rolling her eyes. She heard a somewhat evil laugh coming from the other room.

"So come and get them," he said with a smirk.

"Lancelot!" She said in a frustrated tone.

"Alright, I'll bring them to you. Don't worry, I _can_ be a gentleman." He said while gathering the clothes. Turning his head the other way as he approached the bathing room, he held her clothes through the door. She snatched them away while relief swept through her. As she was dressing she peeked her head suspiciously out of the opening to see Lancelot sitting on the bed again.

"So what did Galahad tell you?" she asked curiously. Lancelot leaned back on his elbows and took in a deep breath.

"Oh, about some scheme the two of you have, concerning our honorable scout and your lovely sister." He replied with a smile. Kaydra froze. She suddenly became angry, with Galahad for telling others of their plan, and with herself for trusting him. Lancelot noticed her silence and quickly spoke. "Don't worry; he told me, and no one else." He said. Kaydra came out of the bathing room, and looked at him seriously. "Kaydra, I won't tell Tristan, or any of the others for that matter. I do, however, want to be a part of this!" he said enthusiastically.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea. I mean, what if Tristan doesn't want Delanie? I don't want her to be hurt." Kaydra said. Lancelot raised both of his eyebrows.

"So Delanie does have feelings towards Tristan?" he asked with a grin.

"I didn't say that." She said, trying desperately to recover from her last statement.

"Yes you did, in a not so obvious kind of way." He shot back. Kaydra began fidgeting, she wasn't sure of what she had gotten herself and her sister into. Lancelot stood and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Galahad and I will work on Tristan. We'll find out exactly how he feels, it just might take some time, and maybe a few drinks. Kay, we don't want Delanie hurt either, but we talked about it last night, and we both think that this will work." He said reassuringly. Kaydra grinned to herself, maybe he was right.

"Alright, but you report to me. Anything Tristan says of Delanie, I want to know." She said sternly. Lancelot nodded.

"Likewise, with you and Delanie." He said with the same tone. "Come, let's make our way to Bors' house."

"Sounds good, I'm starving." She replied. With that, they left Kaydra's room and ventured through the streets of the fort.

* * *

Vanora was rushing around, trying to get everything prepared. As the knights started showing up one by one, she became increasingly panicked. Bors had been sitting with Dagonet, Gawain and Tristan, until Vanora shot him a look he knew all too well.

"I'll be right back." He said. The knights chuckled as Bors stood. He made his way to the kitchen where Vanora was stirring eggs in a frying pan. She glared at him as he stood by her side.

"Next time Arthur decides to have a breakfast, tell him he can make it himself." She said coldly. She then proceeded to give Bors a list of things to do. He too became flustered as he rushed around the kitchen along with Vanora. Galahad, Arthur and Guinevere walked in the door and were greeted by the rest of the knights. Bors came out of the kitchen.

"RUS!" he yelled loudly. Vanora took a wooden spoon and hit him upside the head.

"The eggs! Watch the eggs!" she lectured. Bors rushed back to the kitchen while the others laughed. Arthur and the others sat down.

"Where's Lancelot?" he asked.

"I sent him to get Kaydra. I figured she should join us." Explained Dagonet. Guinevere smiled. After a while, Vanora started putting out dishes of food on the table. The door opened again, and Lancelot and Kaydra stepped in. There was a cheer from some of the knights as Lancelot sat down. Guinevere stood and gave Kaydra a quick hug.

"I'm glad to see you here." Guinevere whispered. Kaydra simply smiled and looked for an open seat. Dagonet stood and pulled out a chair next to him. Kaydra nodded with a smile and sat. She felt butterflies in her stomach as Dagonet sat down beside her. Vanora brought out the last dish of food and smiled at Kaydra.

"How's your sister doing?" she asked. All the knights looked at Kaydra awaiting her answer.

"She's doing well. Knowing Delanie, she'll be out of bed in a few days." Kaydra replied. The knights all nodded and raised their mugs of juice in the air.

"This cheers is to Delanie, who can't join us this morning." Announced Arthur. The knights all gave a quiet cheer. He then looked at Kaydra. "She fought bravely." He said quietly. Kaydra nodded with a smile and then stared at her mug. After everyone had indulged themselves with food, they all began talking amongst each other. Galahad glanced at Kaydra, who raised an eyebrow to him.

"I'll speak with you after." He mouthed inaudibly at her. She nodded and then focused her attention on Arthur, who stood.

"Knights, Guinevere, Vanora, Kaydra…" he began. "We have passed through many adventures, succeeded at all missions, and have lost many along the way." He said. Kaydra kept her focus on Arthur, but could feel the eyes of some of the knights on her. She kept her attentive face. "You have earned all my respect and gratitude. So I wanted you all to be the first to know." He paused, looking at Guinevere who smiled back at him. Everyone in the room watched Arthur with anticipation. "Guinevere and I have decided to wed." He announced. There was a moment of silence. Gawain choked on his juice and looked at Arthur in shock. Then there came a unanimous cheer from the table. Vanora stood and congratulated Guinevere. Kaydra also cheered, though she was surprised. Guinevere had met the knights and Arthur the same day that Kaydra and Delanie had. Everyone at the table stood one by one, giving their praises. Kaydra made her way to Guinevere who had a broad smile written on her face as they embraced.

"Congratulations!" Kaydra said. Guinevere leaned back to look at her.

"Well, you know what they say. If love finds you, there is no denying it." She said. Kaydra nodded. After everyone had left and Kaydra had helped Vanora clean up, they made their way to the courtyard where the knights were. They were sparring and shooting arrows at targets. Vanora looked at Kaydra.

"I don't know why they still practice, there's not much point anymore." She said with a grateful tone. Kaydra shrugged.

"It's something to do I suppose." She replied. "So what are the plans now? For you and Bors? I imagine you're probably anxious to get home."

"Well, they're having a meeting today. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind staying here. All my children have friends here, and most of them have never even seen Sarmatia." Said Vanora. The two watched the knights and Guinevere practice for a while before Galahad walked up to them.

"Can I speak with you?" he asked. Kaydra nodded and stood, quickly turning back to Vanora.

"I'll be right back." She said. Vanora nodded with a smile. Galahad led Kaydra to the outskirts of the courtyard.

"I'm assuming Lancelot told you." He began. Kaydra raised her eyebrow at him. "I only told him. And the reason I told him was because he has a way of getting information out of people. I thought that he would be able to help me with Tristan, because I didn't really get much out of him when I spoke to him last night." He said.

"You spoke to Tristan last night?" Kaydra spouted. Galahad nodded. "Well, what did he say?"

"He said that he thinks she's nice." Galahad replied. Kaydra slumped her shoulders.

"Is that all?" she asked in disappointment.

"No, you don't understand. That's a huge breakthrough for Tristan. He doesn't think anyone's nice. I know there's something there, but I can't get it out of him. That's why I told…"

"Yours truly." Interrupted Lancelot as he approached. He had a stupid smile on his face. "I'll find out exactly what Tristan thinks of Delanie, don't you worry." He said confidently. "We'll bring everyone down to the tavern tonight for drinks. We'll say that it is for Arthur and Guinevere's engagement. Besides, they should have a celebration tonight anyways. I'll feed Tristan drinks, and get as much out of him as I can. Then hopefully we'll know." He concluded. Galahad and Kaydra nodded in agreement. Kaydra saw someone approaching out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see Dagonet standing beside her.

"May I have a moment?" he asked. Lancelot and Galahad gave each other knowing looks and made their way back to the courtyard. "I thought we might go to the stables, and tend to the horses." He said. Kaydra smiled and began silently following Dagonet, thoughts of what he wanted to talk about raced through her mind. As the stables came into sight, her heart started racing as she realized that this would be the moment of truth, whether their kiss had meant nothing, or everything.

* * *

Okay, I kinda wrote myself into a corner and I don't like this chapter...yeah,I _really_ don't like this chapter, but I couldn't think of any other way of writing it. I know it's deffinatly not the strongest chapter I've had, but meh. Hope it's not that bad! Next chapter should be a fun one! In answer to an email question about Delanie and Kaydra…I have an older sister and a younger sister…I base Delanie's character on my older sister, and Kaydra's on my younger sister. Delanie's realistic and Kaydra's caring, but meddling. Any other questions, feel free to email me (my email is on my profile)….thanks!

Amirra


	11. The Truth Hurts

skwyshi: Does your name have anything to do with _Finding Nemo_? (just curious…I love that movie!). Thank you so much for such a wonderful review! You are so sweet! I hope you enjoy the DVD (I'm sure you will!), and please be sure to let me know when you post your first chapter! Thanks again!

JediPirateElfyDude: I love your name! Thanks for the review…

Evenstar-mor2004: You're right! Kay, Lancelot and Galahad are a lot like the Marx Brothers! LOL…I never even thought about that!

Tracy137: I'm glad you liked that chapter…though I still think it was pretty weak. When I start writing a new chapter, I do the beginning and the end first, then I write things that happen in between (depending on what pops into my head). After that, it's a matter of filling in the blanks. Sometimes it comes together nicely, sometimes it doesn't (to me). Oh well, what can you do, right? I think this chapter came together pretty well, so I hope you like it as much!

Lucilla: Here you are, my dear: another chapter! Thanks for the review!

Aelia O'Hession: Yes….and the tension is only going to get worse! I hope you like how Dag and Kay's talk will go...hehe..

Cari Shidao: plotting, that's a good way to put it! Hope you like this chapter!

SpectralLady: ya, of all the knights, why did it have to be Lancelot? He's funny. Dag has to say quite a bit…

* * *

WARNING – please read…

I love spare time! I got all kinds of stuff done, cleaning, laundry, my cat finally got to the vet…and a BRAND NEW CHAPTER! I actually didn't think I'd have any time to put this up before Friday, but I managed to squeeze it in today…Anyways, on to the warning: there is some bad language used in this (nothing too terribly bad), so consider yourself warned. Also, this chapter has a bit of angst in it. We also get a little insight as to why Tristan is the way he is…

* * *

"Delanie?" someone said. They sounded far away. Delanie looked around at her surroundings. She was still in her room. "Honey, are you awake?" the voice said again. As Delanie came out of her daze of just waking up, she looked to her side to see Anna sitting on her bed.

"Good morning, Anna." She murmured, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Morning? God no, child! It was noon about an hour ago!" Anna laughed. Delanie blinked hard before raising her eyebrows. She couldn't think of a time that she had slept in for that long. She looked out the window, and sure enough the sun had risen well into the sky. She yawned once more, before looking at Anna.

"I can't believe I slept that long." She said.

"Well, it's good for you. I was worried you would not sleep at all. How do you feel today?" Anna asked. Delanie thought for a moment before replying.

"Actually, better. My head doesn't hurt as much." Delanie said, a hint of surprise in her voice. She took a deep breath before propping herself up on her elbows. Anna put her hand on Delanie's back and guided her into a sitting position. Delanie sighed painfully as she leaned back against the wall. "My ribs and shoulder on the other hand…" Anna gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Well, the good news is, you have no broken ribs. We thought you might but it looks like they're just bruised. And your shoulder will take time to heal, so just be easy on it." Anna lectured. As Delanie was sitting there, she felt a slight dizzy feeling come over her. Anna saw the color drain from Delanie's face and handed her a cup of water. "This will help, I don't want you getting sick; you might bruise your ribs even more." Delanie took the water and sipped it slowly. By the time she finished the water, the dizzy feeling started going away. Anna looked to the book that lay beside Delanie.

"Who gave you that?" she asked.

"Guinevere. She stopped by last night." Delanie replied, looking that the book.

"Well, she's had quite the day today, apparently." Anna said. Delanie looked at her curiously. "The talk is that her and Arthur announced their engagement this morning. Isn't that wonderful?" Anna said cheerfully. Delanie gave a slight laugh before clutching her side.

"That's great! Though they haven't known each other for that long." Delanie replied in surprise. Anna shrugged.

"Well, I guess love knows no time!" Anna said with a sigh. "Besides, with a woman in his life, maybe he'll lighten up now, he's always been so serious." Delanie thought for a moment while Anna continued scurrying around the room.

"So is Arthur going to stay here? Guinevere is extremely proud to be a Briton, I can't see her leaving." Delanie asked.

"Oh, I think she might be able to persuade him." Anna said with a giggle. Delanie chuckled. "Well, I'm going to fetch you some food. You have to eat something to gain some strength back. I want to try and get you back on your feet tomorrow." Anna said before leaving the room. Delanie smiled at the thought of being able to leave her room. She wanted to get outside and enjoy the fresh air. While looking out the window, she picked up her book. With a sigh she turned her gaze to the last page she remembered reading the night before.

* * *

Kaydra took a deep breath as her and Dagonet walked into the stables. He walked to a shelf and brought down two brushes. After handing her one, he smiled and made his way to his horse, which was in the stall across from hers. The two were silent as they groomed their horses. Kaydra could tell Dagonet was nervous, and that made her even more fidgety than she was before. She wanted to know why Dagonet had brought her here, but didn't want to just come out and ask. She decided to clear her mind of it, and thought of Arthur and Guinevere. A smile crossed her face as she thought about the two, very strong minded people. They were both obstinate and stubborn. Thinking of the arguments they would have, she chuckled out loud to herself. Dagonet turned to her and smiled curiously.

"Just thinking of Arthur and Guinevere." She said with a smirk on her face while waving her hand. The two went back to silence as they groomed their horses. Kaydra began to worry. Did he know about the plot her, Galahad and Lancelot had? Would he be mad? All kinds of things started going through her head as to why he brought her to the stables, and it was driving her mad. Finally getting the courage to say something, she stood up strait, took a deep breath and turned to face him. Dagonet, however, beat her to it.

"About last night," he began. The fact that he spoke first caught her off guard, and while she was turning to face him, she reached out and grabbed a rein that was on the wall of the stall, pretending that was her intention of turning around.

"_Nice quick recovery_." She thought to herself slyly as she looked at him expectantly. "What about it?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to push anything on you." He said, brushing some imaginary dirt from his side. Kaydra's brow furrowed as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, when I…kissed you." He replied, still fidgeting.

"Dagonet, I obviously didn't object." She said with a half laugh and turned back to her horse, hoping he wouldn't notice the nervousness in her voice. He paused for a moment before continuing.

"Yes, I know," he stuttered, "but you were in a really emotional state and I don't want you to think that I had any intention of taking advantage of that. That's not why I kissed you." He said, trying to explain. Kaydra took a deep breath.

"Then why did you?" she asked, her back still turned towards him. A smile came to her face that she quickly wiped away before turning to face him. Dagonet had walked over to her stall and was now standing right in front of her.

"Because…" he paused, not able to find the words he wished to use. "Because I think you're an amazing person. Kay, do you have any idea the kind of impression you left on me when you tied me to that tree? The same impression was left when you fought those Saxons in the woods. You fight, drink, sing…" he paused, "strange songs, and at the same time you manage to worry about and care for everyone around you." He said. Dagonet's words made her heart rate increase. He had just given her a great compliment. The tension between them was like an arrow on a bow ready to fire, as was her emotions. "That's why I kissed you. But I don't want you to feel obligated in any…" he was cut off as Kaydra grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to her. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss, much different from the one they shared the night before. Kaydra's one hand remained on his arm as her other ventured to the back of his neck as she gradually pushed him against the wall of her horse's stall. Their kiss became light and gentle before they pulled away. She put her hand on the side of his face.

"I don't feel obligated." She said softly, observing the somewhat surprised look on his face. Dagonet put his hand on her back and drew her back to him while placing a tender kiss on her lips. This time when he pulled back, he gave a smile and rested his forehead against hers.

"That's good to know. I was worried…"

"Me too." She interrupted. Dagonet gave a sigh of relief as he pulled her into a tight embrace. They stood like that for several moments before Bors' voice was heard from the entrance of the stables.

"Okay you two." He said with a chuckle as he walked up to them. "As much as I hate to interrupt, I have to steal Dagonet for a bit. We have a meeting to go to." He said looking at Kaydra. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks before she nodded with a smile. Bors patted Dagonet on the back and began leading him away. Dagonet glanced back at her and smiled before disappearing from sight. Kaydra took a deep breath, jumped up while turning around and hugged her horse. A huge smile played across her face as she laughed to herself happily. She took a step back and looked at the door again. She glanced back at her horse.

"What? I wasn't worried at all." She said sarcastically to the animal. Delanie, she had to tell Delanie. Still smiling away, she made her way to the door. As she turned the corner out of the stables, so many thought were going through her head that she almost ran into the person that was leaning against the wall, blocking her way. She stopped abruptly when she noticed him and looked up, only to come face to face with the loyal scout, Tristan. Expecting him to apologize for blocking her way and move graciously; she was surprised to see that he held his ground while looking down upon her. His eyes were fixed on hers, his arms were crossed about his chest and he was leaning to the side on the wall. She realized he wasn't going to move and offered a small, confused smile.

"What's going on?" he asked unexpectedly. Kaydra thought of so many different things he could be talking about, and was only able mustered up a puny, weak reply.

"Huh?" she murmured with a puzzled look.

"With you, Galahad and Lancelot?" he said. Kaydra felt as if her stomach was being twisted in all directions. She hadn't even been this nervous when speaking to Dagonet. How could he know something was going on?

"N-Nothing, why do you ask?" she replied cautiously.

"I saw the three of you talking by the courtyard." He said, not taking his eyes off hers.

"_Think quick, think quick…_" she thought to herself in a panic. "We were talking of Guinevere and Arthur's engagement." She said with a weak smile. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"If Arthur and Guinevere were the topic on conversation, then why all the discreet looks at me?" he asked. Kaydra didn't know what to say. Again, she mentally slapped herself in the face as she looked up at him nervously. She took in a sharp breath as he spoke again. "I found it odd that Galahad was asking me questions about your sister last night. And it's interesting that when Galahad and Lancelot returned from your chat, all they spoke of was Delanie, and what a wonderful, beautiful person she is." He said. Kaydra swallowed hard as Tristan raised an eyebrow. "What's going on." He repeated. Kaydra cursed Lancelot and Galahad in her mind. If she wanted information, she would have to get it herself.

"Why? You don't think she's a wonderful, beautiful person?" she asked, attempting to sound intimidating. She never liked being put on the spot, let alone being accused of something. Especially when she was unprepared for it.

"I know exactly what you three are trying to do. And yes, she is what they say. She's a strong person who cares deeply for others." He said. Pushing himself off the wall, he turned to the side, beginning to walk away, but turned back to Kaydra quickly. "That's why her and I could never be." He said quietly before stalking off. Kaydra watched him go until he was out of sight. She leaned back against the wall as her hand came up to put pressure on her temple.

"_Shit._" She thought to herself. Her emotions went from upset, to angry. "What a jerk." She said to herself, looking in the direction of the corner Tristan had disappeared behind. She decided then and there that she should call off the whole thing with Lancelot and Galahad. She pushed herself from the wall and began making her way to the inn, silently cursing herself as she went. "_How could I be so stupid? Trying to set Delanie up with some asshole. How could he have known what we were planning?_" she breathed angrily as she walked and then rolled her eyes at herself. "_Kay, he's a scout. He hears and sees everything._" A she walked, she tried to think of something to tell Delanie, to cease the attraction she had towards Tristan. She shook her head as she continued making her way towards the inn.

* * *

The knights were all talking when Tristan walked into the room. A silence came over them as he sat himself heavily in a chair. He leaned back and sent a glare towards Lancelot, then to Galahad. The two knights looked at each other and began shifting in their seats. Arthur saw this and cleared his throat.

"Well, now that we're all here, it's time to decide what we're going to do." He said. All the knights looked over to him. "So, what's it going to be? Are you staying here, leaving…?"

"When's the wedding?" Bors asked. Arthur looked at him and shrugged.

"Probably in about a month. We're not sure yet." He answered. After a brief moment of silence, he spoke again. "I for one have decided to stay. I've come to realize that my life is here, not in Rome. This is something that you all need to decide, because we have to give the Bishop a timeline of when and if you will go to Rome to verify your papers." Arthur explained. The knights all went into thought. Galahad looked to Gawain. Gawain looked at him and nodded.

"I will stay." He announced.

"As will I." Galahad said. Bors looked at the two younger knights, then to Arthur.

"Vanora doesn't want to leave. Neither do my children. I will stay as well." He said looking to Dagonet, who kept his gaze on the table. He wanted to go with Kaydra back home, but he also wanted to stay with his brothers.

"I'm staying too." Said Lancelot. They all looked at him in surprise. Of all the knights, they thought he would be the one to eagerly go home. He laughed. "Well, if you're all staying here, why not, right?" he said. Dagonet was still having a dilemma in his head, before making his decision.

"I will stay." He said. Perhaps he could convince Kaydra to stay in Briton. There was only one knight left to give the answer, Tristan. The knights looked at him with anticipation. He recalled his conversation with Kaydra earlier. Thoughts of Delanie flew through his mind. Finally he looked up to Arthur.

"I will stay for your wedding. After that, I will go back to Sarmatia." He announced. The knights were silent as they looked at Tristan. Arthur nodded slowly before taking a deep breath.

"I will inform the Bishop, Tristan." He said. Tristan nodded then stood and left the room. He was furious with Lancelot and Galahad. He had feelings for Delanie, but couldn't show it because he knew that the two of them would be breathing down his neck. For the first time in a long time, Tristan wished to be at home, with his family.

Back at the round table, the knights all sat in silence. Eventually, every one of them had their eyes fixed on Galahad and Lancelot.

"What was that about?" Bors asked them. They both looked at him innocently.

"What?" they said in unison. Gawain piped up.

"Well, as soon as he came in here, he gave you two the look of death." He said.

"What did you do to piss him off?" Arthur asked. "He's obviously upset right now." Galahad and Lancelot looked at each other and at the same time, realized that Tristan had figured them out.

"We…we were going to try and…" Galahad paused.

"Get Tristan and Delanie together." Lancelot finished, deciding not to bring Kaydra into it at this time. Every single one of the knights groaned and rolled their eyes. Gawain smacked Galahad on the back of the head.

"Don't you remember the last time you tried to set someone up?" he asked. Galahad thought about it for a moment. "You and Lancelot tried setting ME up with a woman from the south. Sure, I liked her, but because of you two it never happened. Remember? You guys scared her away."

"Why would you try and do it again? Delanie's a nice woman." Stated Arthur. Finally Lancelot had enough.

"Look, I know she's nice. She's great. But Tristan needs someone like her." He said.

"And who are you to decide that?" Asked Bors. "If Tristan wants Delanie, that's up to him, not you." He paused while leaning back in his seat. "I think it would be best if you tracked him down and told him that you aren't planning anything." He said matter-of-factly. Galahad and Lancelot nodded obediently and stood. After they left, Gawain looked at Bors.

"You know, it probably would work between Delanie and Tristan." He said with a laugh. Bors nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But not with those two dipshits trying to set it up." He replied with a chuckle. Dagonet and Arthur both nodded and laughed.

* * *

When Kaydra finally made it to the inn, she had calmed down a bit. She said a quick hello to Anna before making her way down the hall to Delanie's room. When she opened the door, she saw Delanie look up at her from her book and smile.

"Hi," Kaydra said while shutting the door. "How are you doing?"

"Not too bad. Anna says I should be on my feet again tomorrow." Delanie replied happily. Kaydra gave her sister a weak smile. Delanie was in a good mood, which meant that telling her of Tristan would be even harder. "So, how did things between you and Dagonet go today?" Delanie asked excitedly. Suddenly Kaydra forgot about the mental dilemma she was having, and beamed a happy smile.

"Good! We talked things over, and I think he feels the same for me as I do for him." She said with a smile. Delanie gave a quick sigh and laughed.

"That's good! I'm so happy for you." She said. "Hey, did you hear that Guinevere and Arthur are engaged?" Delanie asked curiously.

"Yes, I was there this morning when they announced it." Kaydra said. They both looked at each other and chuckled.

"Can you honestly see the two of them together?" Kaydra spouted.

"There's going to be lots of bickering there." Delanie laughed. "So how are all the knights doing?" she asked, realizing that the only one she had seen after the battle was Tristan. Kaydra went on to explain how Dagonet, Arthur, Bors, Gawain, Galahad and Lancelot were, then stopped and started fidgeting again. "And Tristan?" Delanie said with a laugh, looking at her sister expectantly. Kaydra took a deep breath. Should she tell Delanie that Tristan is a jerk, or not?

"Delanie, I want you to forget all feelings you have towards him." She said abruptly. Delanie looked at her surprised.

"Yesterday you were so keen on him and I. Why the sudden change of opinion?" she asked curiously.

"Because he's not who I thought he was." Kaydra said while thinking of something to tell Delanie. She wanted her sister to be happy and move on. Obviously Tristan didn't care for her. Delanie was looking at her in confusion. Kaydra spat out the first idea that came to her mind. "Tristan…is a womanizer." She said quickly, not knowing if that was the best excuse. She began to make up a story in her head. "Last night at the tavern, I saw him flirting with several woman before leaving with one. It's pretty obvious to me that he just uses them, and then throws them off." She said, lying through her teeth.

"But he came here last night." Delanie said, puzzled. Kaydra remembered that suddenly and quickly came up with an excuse.

"That must have been afterwards." She said, "Delanie, I just don't want you to get hurt. I was wrong when I said you should go for him, and I'm admitting that." Kaydra said, while not taking her eyes off her sister. Delanie looked at her for a moment, and then stared off into space, absorbing what Kaydra had just told her. Kaydra looked at her and tilted her head to the side. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I just thought he was different." Delanie replied softly. She then got a disgusted look on her face. "To think I had feelings for someone like that." Kaydra took her sisters hand in her own and sighed. She bit her bottom lip, and hoped that she had done the right thing. After a while Delanie sighed heavily. "Well, enough about him!" she said trying to sound cheerful. "Tell me about this talk you and Dagonet had today!"

* * *

Bors, Dagonet and Gawain walked into the tavern only to see Lancelot and Galahad already there.

"So…" Bors started, "How did your talk with Tristan go?"

"We couldn't find him. We asked Jols, and he said that Tristan went for a ride this afternoon." Explained Galahad.

"He's not back yet." Said Lancelot, looking up at the darkening sky. "We told Jols to bring Tristan here when he gets back." The others sat at the table. Gawain chuckled to himself, thinking how long ago it had been that Tristan left the round table.

"A five hour ride…you must have really pissed him off." He laughed. Galahad and Lancelot sent irritated looks to him.

"He'll cool down." Said Bors. "Hell, he'll probably wind down enough and decide to stay here too. Just let him have his temper tantrum, and then leave it alone." He said, trying to be the father figure. At that moment Kaydra walked up to the group. Dagonet smiled and put his arm around her waist, sitting her in the seat beside him. All the knights but Bors watched the exchange with surprise.

"Since when?" Asked Lancelot in shock. Kaydra and Dagonet looked at each other. He shrugged and looked at Lancelot.

"Since this afternoon." He said. Kaydra was glad that he was so open about it. They all continued to talk until they heard Jols' voice. Everyone, including Kaydra froze at the sight of Jols and Tristan walking into the tavern. They weren't quite sure what to expect, considering Tristan's face was just as passive as it normally was. He sat himself in a chair next to Bors and calmly leaned back, pulling out his dagger to sharpen it. The knights all watched, and one by one went back to their conversations. Vanora walked up to Kaydra and leaned down to her.

"Hey, come to the bar, I'd like to speak with you." She said cheerfully. Kaydra nodded and stood. Assuring the others that she would be right back; she followed Vanora to the bar. "How's Delanie?" she asked.

"She's doing well, she should be up and walking tomorrow." Kaydra replied.

"That's good to hear. Now, I saw that little exchange between you and Dagonet! Do tell!" Vanora said excitedly. Kaydra laughed and glanced in Dagonet's direction. "Are you two…together?" Vanora pressed on.

"I think so." Kaydra said with a huge smile. Vanora laughed and clapped her hands.

"I'm so glad to hear that! He's been through a lot. He needs someone like you!" she said. "So of the three women the knights came back with, two are already taken! It's just Delanie that needs to find someone." Vanora said. Kaydra's smile quickly faded and she looked to the ground. "What's wrong?" asked Vanora. Kaydra sighed and pulled Vanora around the bar. She wanted to talk to someone that she could trust.

"I already tried finding someone for Delanie, chose wrong, and failed miserably." She said. Vanora looked at her.

"Who? I mean, whom did you think of?" she asked.

"Tristan." Kaydra answered. Vanora tried, but couldn't suppress a laugh. Kaydra rolled her eyes. "I know, I know…bad idea."

"Not necessarily. I'm just surprised that you would think of him, rather than some of the others. Tristan is a quiet man. To tell you the truth, I don't think I've seen him with a woman, since Nyah." Vanora explained.

"Nyah?" Kaydra inquired. Vanora took a deep breath.

"They had been in courtship for a long time before Tristan was called into service. She was a strong woman and decided to come with him. When the knights were here at the fort, it was rare to see Nyah and Tristan apart," Vanora paused, remembering. "She looked much like you and Delanie. She had long blonde hair, but she was a little shorter. They loved each other so much." She said.

"What happened? Where is she?" Kaydra asked curiously. Vanora sighed.

"One night, there was a large number of Woads coming over the wall. They were planning an attack. From the fort, all we could see were little beads of light. Nyah worked here at the tavern and the knights had been there that night. Arthur sent out orders for the knights to go investigate what was happening, and they all left. After they were gone, a man who lived in the fort came running into the tavern. He told us that he had been on a walk, and overheard what the Woads were planning. They knew Arthur would send his men out to the wall, so they arranged an ambush. Everyone in the tavern, including Nyah ran for their weapons to go assist the knights. I tried to stop her, telling her it would be too dangerous, but she said that she had to get to Tristan. She was the type of woman who cared very deeply. They all left the fort and made their way to the battle that was going on by the wall. I had to stay at the tavern, but Bors told me what had happened that night. As the people reached the knights and Woads, they all began fighting. Nyah could fight, but not very well. What happened, was a Woad saw Tristan yelling at Nyah to get back to the fort. The Woad grabbed Nyah by the hair and forced her to her knees. Tristan was only ten feet away, but couldn't do anything because the Woad brought a knife up to Nyah's throat. The man started toying with her, making her say stupid things. Tristan finally begged the Woad to let her go. The man told Tristan to drop his sword, so he did. In that moment, the Woad asked Nyah if she loved Tristan, loud enough for Tristan to hear. She was not a stupid woman. She knew that the Woad would kill her if she said she loved Tristan. Regardless, she screamed 'yes', and the Woad slit her throat." Vanora finished, wiping a tear from her face. Kaydra had a devastated look on her face. At that point she felt like the worse person in the world for telling Delanie all those horrible things about Tristan. "Eventually, the battle was won, and the Woads were driven away. That's when Tristan became quiet. He used to be as rambunctious as the others. Nyah's death changed him in every way. He began killing more fiercely, taking pleasure in each Woad he cut down, as if it were the one that killed his love." Vanora explained. Kaydra nodded. The conversation her and Tristan had earlier that day began making sense. He said that because Delanie was a caring, strong person, it would never work. Vanora took a moment before speaking again. "Well, how about we talk of happier things." She said quickly. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, thank you. I think I'm going to go for a walk. Tell Dagonet to meet me on the wall in an hour. I just need to think." Kaydra replied with a forced smile. Vanora nodded and squeezed Kaydra's hand before making her way through the crowd back to the knights. As Kaydra left the tavern, she debated whether or not to tell Delanie the truth, and then quickly dismissed the idea. She felt sorrow for Tristan, but at the same time she cared for her sister's feelings. She once again climbed the stairs to the wall. Dagonet joined her shortly after. As he sat beside her, he noticed the solemn look on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern. Kaydra took a deep breath.

"I have a confession to make." She said softly. "Me, Lancelot and Galahad were going to try and set up Delanie and Tristan."

"So you were in on it too?" he said with a laugh. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Tristan was pretty mad about it." He said.

"I know. I talked with him earlier. He said that him and Delanie could never be. At first I thought it was just his ego talking, so I told Delanie to forget all the feelings she had towards him." She paused and ran her hand through her hair. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Vanora just told me of Nyah." She said simply. Dagonet nodded knowingly. He had been there for that battle, and witnessed the change in Tristan first hand.

"It hit him hard. Very hard." He said.

"Tristan told me that because Delanie was strong, he couldn't be with her. I took it the wrong way. But Vanora told me that Nyah was very strong as well." Kaydra said.

"She was." He said simply. "We all noticed the way Tristan looked at Delanie when we first met. I believe that he is reminded of Nyah every time he looks at your sister. Though I do think that he had genuine feelings for her, which have nothing to do with Nyah. Tristan just doesn't want to lose someone again. It was the hardest thing he's ever been through. He hasn't let anyone into his life since she died, and he keeps his emotions masked." He paused. "Kay, just give it time. I believe that he will open up to her. He's already started to." Kaydra simply nodded as he put his arm around her and held her close. She would speak to Delanie in the morning.

* * *

Okay, remember back to chapter 4, when Tristan thought Delanie 'Captivated his thought'? This chapter explains why. I know Ch. 4 sounded Mary-Sueish…but hopefully this chapter clears everything up (why Tristan feels something towards Delanie) I thought I'd try and make something up as to why Tristan always seems so quiet and emotionless. Also as to why he enjoys killing Woads. So please tell me what you think of my reasoning! Anyway, next chapter will be up in a few day, and thanks again for the reviews!

Amirra


	12. Tension

Really sorry, but today I don't have time to address all the reviews, so I'll do it next chapter! I'm already late, but I had to get this chapter up, it was pissing me off. But thanks to everyone that reviewed…they were all great! Sorry this chapter is so short!

* * *

By the time Kaydra got herself out of bed, it was already late in the morning. She cursed herself for sleeping in for so long. Her and Dagonet had sat on the wall together for hours the previous night. They talked about the knights, home, Delanie, and general plans for the future. While she scurried around the room trying to get dressed so she could go to Delanie's room, she began thinking about what Dagonet had told her.

Previous night

_"We had our meeting today." Dagonet stated. _

_"About what you're all going to do?" she asked. He nodded while keeping his gaze on the horizon. "And what have you decided?" she asked eagerly. _

_"All of us," he paused before taking a deep breath, "have decided to stay here." He said, looking at her hoping to read her reaction. Kaydra started fidgeting before looking over across the wall. She had hoped Dagonet would go back to Aorsi with her. She glanced at him and forced a smile._

_"If that's what you want." She said. There was a moment of silence between them before Dagonet spoke again._

"I would like to go back home, but Arthur said something today that made a lot of sense. He said that his life is here now, not in Rome. Kay, my life is here also." He said. Kaydra simply nodded, not wanting to make eye contact. Dagonet put his hand on the side of her face and turned her gaze to his. "I, along with the other knights, Vanora and Guinevere, would be honored if you and your sister were to stay here with us..."

Kaydra was pulled from her reminiscing when a light knock came to the door. She realized that she had stopped rushing around and was now sitting on her bed.

"Come in," she said. The door opened and Guinevere stepped in. She crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Kaydra.

"Good morning! I thought you'd never wake!" she said cheerfully. Kaydra looked at her and raised a confused eyebrow.

"How did you know I was awake?" she asked.

"I was down the hall talking with Anna and Delanie when we heard you bounding around your room." She replied. Kaydra laughed.

"How's Delanie this morning?"

"She's well and up on her feet. She actually managed to walk down the hall and back. You should have seen the look on Anna's face when she saw Delanie turn the corner by the entrance of the inn." Guinevere laughed.

"That's good! Delanie's always rebounded quickly. I knew she wouldn't be bedridden for long! She's too stubborn for that." Kaydra said proudly.

"So," Guinevere started, "I heard you and Dagonet had a talk on the wall last night. And that he told you that him and the rest of the knights were staying." Kaydra nodded and started playing with her hair that fell over her shoulder. "And?" Guinevere pressed on. Kaydra sighed before replying.

"He asked me to stay here, with him and all of you." Kaydra said, not looking up.

"And what have you decided?" Guinevere asked. Kaydra finally looked up at her.

"I'm not sure. I told him that I would have to think about that decision. I want to go home, but at the same time, I love it here. And I know Delanie does too. She won't want to leave. I'm just surprised that all the knights decided to stay here. You'd think that they would all want to get back to their families." Kaydra said.

"Tristan is the only one leaving, apparently. The rest have made this place their home. They finally see what a beautiful place Briton is." Guinevere said proudly.

"Well, it is very beautiful…wait, did you say Tristan was leaving?" Kaydra asked as if she hadn't heard Guinevere clearly.

"Yes, he's staying for mine and Arthur's wedding, then he is to travel back to Sarmatia. Arthur said he was upset yesterday." Guinevere said. Kaydra nodded knowingly.

"I think I know why." She said quietly. Guinevere looked at her inquisitively. Kaydra sighed. "Lancelot, Galahad and I were going to try getting Delanie and Tristan together." She said.

"Why would he be mad about that?" Guinevere asked in a questioning tone. Kaydra shrugged.

"There is a long story behind it. Please do not tell Delanie of this." Kaydra asked. Guinevere nodded in understanding and then looked at her expectantly. "Tristan has had a bad experience with love. And now he doesn't believe in it. That's what Dagonet told me. Yesterday, Tristan told me that him and Delanie couldn't be. I thought he was an arrogant jerk, so I told Delanie he was a womanizer." Guinevere chuckled at this and stopped when Kaydra looked at her seriously. "He's not, actually; he's the exact opposite. Dagonet told me that he thinks Tristan has feelings for Delanie, and will eventually show them."

"Well, that's good news isn't it?"

"Not anymore, I told Delanie to forget all the feelings she had towards Tristan. Now she thinks he's a man that only uses woman. I was going to tell her the truth today, but he's leaving…" Kaydra trailed off. She didn't know what to do. If she told Delanie that she had lied, Delanie would be furious with her, might redevelop feelings for Tristan, only to have them shattered when he left to return home. She looked at Guinevere. "I don't know what to do now. I don't want her to be attracted to someone who plans on leaving here soon. I don't want her hurt." Guinevere nodded. She understood Kaydra's point of view.

"I think it would be best if you didn't tell Delanie that you lied. Who knows, maybe her and Tristan weren't meant to be. There are plenty of men here." Guinevere said while raising an eyebrow.

"You say that as if you know we're going to stay here." Kaydra said sarcastically. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Will you?" Guinevere asked again. "Everyone here loves the two of you." She paused. "Delanie has decided to stay." Kaydra looked up at her with an unknowing look. "I won't press it, but please think about the idea. But if you decide to leave, at least stay for the wedding." She said with a pleading smile.

"I will think of it. And if I do decide to go home, I will stay for your wedding." Kaydra replied.

"That is well! Oh, there was one other thing that I wanted to speak to you about. All of us are going to Tegid, it's a tribe of my people. Arthur wants to meet them, and he has convinced all the knights to come along. We will be leaving in a week. Will you join us?" she asked.

"I will." Kaydra replied. She loved traveling and was fascinated with other cultures. Guinevere smiled and stood.

"Well, I'm assuming you would like to go see Delanie, so I'll leave you. But please, remember what I said, and at least consider staying here." Kaydra nodded as Guinevere left the room. She wasn't surprised that Delanie had decided to stay. She had taken a genuine liking to Briton. Kaydra sighed and left her room. As she walked down the hall, she could hear Anna speaking with Delanie, coaching her. When she entered Delanie's room, she saw her sister standing with her hand on her hip, looking at Anna. Dagonet and Gawain were standing against the wall with smirks on their faces. Anna was very protective of anyone she cared for and was nagging Delanie to take it slow. Delanie had an annoyed look on her face, which was wiped away when she saw Kaydra.

"I'm able to walk! I probably could have walked yesterday." She said excitedly.

"So I take it you're feeling better?" Kaydra asked as Dagonet came and stood by her side. Delanie glanced at them and smiled.

"I'm feeling much better!" Delanie announced. She was obviously happy to be up and moving around again. Gawain walked over to Dagonet and nudged him in the side, motioning towards the door. Anna saw this and lectured Delanie some more before leaving the room with Gawain close behind. Dagonet gave Kaydra a kiss on the cheek before making his way to the door.

"You two are adorable!" Delanie said happily after he left. She slowly walked towards Kaydra. "I'm so happy for you." She smiled.

"The knights have decided to stay here." Kaydra stated the obvious. Delanie nodded and began slowly walking around the room again. "Well, all of them but Tristan." She said, watching for Delanie's reaction, which was a quick shrug.

"Who cares? Let him leave." Delanie said coldly. Inside, her heart wrenched, though her face did not show it.

"Delanie," Kaydra began. She wanted to tell her sister about the lie more than anything, but something held her back. Delanie was in a good mood, and Kaydra did not want to break that. Delanie looked at her expectantly. "Maybe Tristan isn't all that bad." She finally squeaked out. "I might have misinterpreted the situation the other night." She said. Delanie shook her head.

"Well, he was flirting with several women, and he left with one, you saw it yourself." Delanie said. She slowly walked over to the window and gazed out. "I won't hold it against him. He's been very kind to me, but friendship is as far as it's going. Besides, he's leaving for Sarmatia in a month." Kaydra was somewhat relieved at this. Delanie wouldn't pursue any feelings for Tristan, but at the same time she didn't hate him. She decided to change the subject.

"So Guinevere told me that you're planning on staying here." Kaydra said. Delanie nodded.

"I like it here. I like the people. It's much better than the village we lived in before the Saxons came. Besides, the Romans are leaving." She turned to Kaydra. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. I want to see Mum and Dad, but like you, I also love it here. Dagonet asked me to stay." She replied. Delanie walked over to her.

"I want you to. Who knows, we may visit home one day." Delanie said, giving a smile.

"I'll think on it." Kaydra replied simply.

* * *

The next couple days passed by quickly. Kaydra and Dagonet had made a routine of going for a ride every day. He showed her the woods and land around the fort. She was still torn between going home and staying, but decided that she would make up her mind when they left to go visit Guinevere's people.

Delanie was recovering fast, and was able to join the knights, Kaydra and Vanora at the tavern each night. Though her and Tristan barely made eye contact. They hadn't spoken since the night he had come to her room. Tristan didn't talk to her, because he didn't want to draw attention from Lancelot and Galahad. And at the same time, he wanted to talk with her to see why she had been avoiding him. He found it strange that she had not even passed a look in his direction since the night they spoke in her room. Had he said something wrong? Tristan was a brave man, however when it came to Delanie, he couldn't muster up the courage to speak with her if his life depended on it. To him, Delanie was like Nyah in many ways, but at the same time, she was very different. She had an aura about her that he didn't quite understand. Nyah had been unique, but Delanie was unique in a different way. She had humility and pride at the same time. She cared not of what others thought of her, thus earning the respect of all those around her, including Tristan. In a way, she fascinated him. She cared and fought for people she barely knew. As he watched her, he noticed that she was able to make conversation with almost anyone. The knights all found Delanie and Kaydra easy to talk to.

* * *

It was the night before they were all to leave on a trip to meet Guinevere's people. Tristan was not looking forward to it. He still wasn't sure on whether or not the Woads were to be trusted. All the knights including Arthur, as well as Guinevere, Kaydra, Delanie and Vanora were at the tavern. Delanie and Kaydra were drinking ale, though they had not had much. Lancelot sat next to Kaydra and handed her another drink.

"So, have you made up your mind?" he asked.

"I will in the next week, Lancelot." She replied. She couldn't count how many times she had heard that question in the last few days. Dagonet had stopped asking her, for she told him that he would be the first to know when she decided whether she was staying or leaving. The knights, Guinevere and Vanora on the other hand, couldn't seem to wait for an answer.

"A week! Kay, we want to know now!" said a very inebriated Galahad.

"Yea, now's a good time, all you need is a couple more drinks, and I'm sure we'll convince you to stay!" announced Bors. She shook her head and sent a distressed look to Dagonet, who looked at his fellow knights.

"It's not an easy decision for her. Give her time." He said in a firm tone. The knights nodded reluctantly, but easily got distracted when Vanora came to ask if they needed more drinks. Tristan had been sitting on the opposite side of the table from Delanie. She would glance in his direction, only to see him looking back at her, and both would look away quickly. This happened many times before Tristan got up and went to the bar. He wanted a cup of water to clear his thoughts. The way she was acting towards him really started to bother him. After he ordered a cup of water from the server, he leaned on his elbows on the counter. He couldn't stop thinking of what he could have done to make her so distant. Suddenly, the memory of his and Kaydra's discussion came back to mind. He sighed, knowing that Kaydra had probably told Delanie what he had said. He jumped slightly when a hand patted him on the back. Tristan turned to see Bors leaning on the bar next to him. Tristan regarded him with a nod, and continued looking down at the counter. After a moment, Bors spoke.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" he asked. Tristan looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Her?" he asked, pretending he didn't know whom Bors was talking about. Bors leaned in closer to the scout.

"All the glances, stares, you don't think I see them?" he replied. He nodded in Delanie's direction. "Talk to her." He repeated. Tristan shook his head.

"We don't have anything to talk about." He said in his usual monotone voice. Bors chuckled.

"I beg to differ, friend. I've known you for fifteen years now. You don't think I know when something's on your mind?" Bors replied. He looked at the scout, waiting for an answer. Tristan realized that Bors wasn't going anywhere and sighed, looking in Delanie's direction.

"Every time I look at her, I think of Nyah." He admitted, not taking his eyes off Delanie. Bors thought about Tristan's words before replying.

"She's much different than Nyah." He said. Tristan nodded and sat himself on a nearby stool. Bors followed.

"I know she's different. That's what worries me." He said.

"I see. So what you're saying is that you feel something towards her, and that frightens you?" Bors asked. Tristan didn't want to answer that question. Though he knew that of all the knights, Bors was the one to speak to. He was obnoxious, but at the same time he could be a good listener, as Tristan had learned over the years.

"It doesn't frighten me." Tristan stated, realizing that he had involuntarily answered part of Bors' question.

"So there is something there." Bors replied. Tristan just stared ahead. "Let me speak from experience here. It won't hurt to talk to her. You may regret it if you don't." Bors said simply before standing and making his way back to the table. Tristan thought about what Bors had said, and glanced back at Delanie. For a moment, he just watched her talk to Kaydra, Gawain and Lancelot. Tristan gathered up his courage, and began walking over to the table. Before he could get there, Delanie stood up and began making her way towards the bar, which was right behind him. He quickly darted behind a group of people as she walked by. Delanie hadn't even noticed he had been there as she walked up to the bar and ordered a cup of water. Tristan shook his head at himself and again mustered up the courage to approach her. No woman had ever made him this nervous, not even Nyah. As he set stance beside her, she looked up and regarded him with a quick smile before turning her gaze to the server, who was preparing a cup of water.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, deciding to start out with light conversation.

"Fine, thank you." She replied, not looking at him. Tristan realized that the light conversation would not work, so just stated his intension.

"I'd like to speak with you, if you have a moment." He said. She half chuckled.

"_Oh no you don't._" she thought to herself. Delanie didn't want to become another one of Tristan's women. She looked up at him, almost in a glare. "Actually, I must get back to the inn. Excuse me." She said before walking away, leaving Tristan dumbfounded. For once in his life, he didn't know what to do or how to react. Her reply only increased his curiosity as to why she was so livid with him, so he decided to follow her. He disappeared out of the same exit Delanie had taken. Kaydra had seen the awkward exchange between the two and excused herself from the table. She followed Tristan at a safe distance as he spoke to Delanie, trying to get her attention. Finally he caught up with her and turned her around.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked, his blank eyes staring into hers.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with you and all the women you bed." She replied elaborately, before turning to walk again. Tristan got a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Kaydra saw you the other night, flirting and leaving with someone." She accused. Tristan looked at her as his brow furrowed. "Tristan, I won't judge you on this, but I don't want to be one of your whores." She said matter-of-factly. Before she could walk away Tristan gabbed her arm.

"I don't have _whores._" He stated, somewhat insulted.

"Sorry…women. Whatever you want to call them Tristan." She said before jerking her arm out of him grip. He didn't know what to say, when suddenly a voice came from the opposite side of the street.

"I lied." Delanie and Tristan looked over to see Kaydra standing there, playing with her hair nervously. She looked up. "I lied." She repeated as she began making her way over to Delanie, who had a bewildered look on her face, as if she didn't quite believe what Kaydra had just said. Kaydra stopped in front of her sister. "I told you that because I didn't want you to get hurt. Tristan isn't a womanizer, I made it up." She said. Delanie just looked at her; she couldn't believe Kaydra had lied about something like that. Tristan was giving Kaydra the same look as Delanie was. Kaydra took a deep breath and glanced at Tristan before explaining. "Galahad, Lancelot and I were going to try and get you two together. Tristan found out and told me that it wouldn't work out. So I told you all those things about him so you wouldn't care for him any…" she trailed off when she realized what she was saying. Kaydra had basically just told Tristan that Delanie had feelings for him. It didn't go unnoticed. Delanie closed her eyes, trying to control her anger. Tristan tore his intent gaze from Kaydra to Delanie.

"I can't believe you." Delanie said icily.

"I didn't mean to…"

"What? You didn't mean to what? Kay, why would you lie about something like that?" Delanie practically yelled. Tristan suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. He was in the middle of a war between two sisters, and he couldn't seem to get himself out of it.

"Delanie," Kaydra began, but Delanie turned and stalked off. Tristan glared at Kaydra before following Delanie. Kaydra was left standing in the middle of the alley.

"Delanie." Tristan called. She wouldn't turn around to face him. She was embarrassed, and her pride was hurt. Tristan now knew how she felt about him. She fought back the tears, and continued to the inn. "Delanie!" he yelled again. He wasn't sure exactly what to say to make her turn around so he ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. She jerked it out of his grasp.

"Not now, Tristan. I'm not in the mood." She said angrily as she began walking away again. Tristan knew that he was completely out of options. There was only one way to make her listen to him. He put a hand on her shoulder, spun her around, took her hands in his and pinned her to a wall. She winced in pain slightly, for her injuries had not yet healed all the way. At first she was surprised and gave him a 'how dare you' look. She then looked into his eyes and sighed. "What did you want to speak to me about?" she said as calmly as she could. Tristan thought about it for a moment before realizing that Kaydra had already answered his question as to why Delanie had been avoiding him. He was left with nothing to say. So many things were circling in his head, so he did the only thing that he could justify doing in that moment. He bent down and captured her lips with his. Delanie froze, she didn't respond because she was so shocked at what this quiet, stoic knight was doing. He pulled away slowly and released her hands from the place they were pinned against the wall. Delanie couldn't describe the feeling that passed through her when he had kissed her. It was something she had never felt before. Looking up at him she thought of everything that had happened to her in the last couple of weeks. The battles, arguments, lies, injuries, challenges…and she made her decision. She grasped the front of his tunic and brought his lips back down to hers. The contact was intense, and he pushed her back against the wall as it deepened. She steered all of her anger, frustration, pain and stress into the kiss, as if it were a sudden release of tension. And to Delanie, it was. She got so lost in the feeling of Tristan's lips on hers and his arms around her, that she forgot everything that was happening in her life, except him. After several moments, Tristan pulled awayslowly and looked down upon her. She no longer reminded him of Nyah, she was Delanie, someone completely different.

"You know, if Kay, Galahad or Lancelot see us, we will never hear the end of it." Delanie pointed out. Tristan looked around and then focused his gaze back on Delanie.

"They're all hiding around the corner." He said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I heard them cheering. They were at least trying to be quiet."

"Oh," she said. Tristan shrugged.

"Well, let's not disappoint them." He said as his lips descended on hers once again. After they shared a final kiss, Tristan walked Delanie back to the inn. After she walked into her room, she sat on the bed and thought about what had just happened. She wondered if kissing Tristan was the best thing she could have done. Worry swept through her as she slowly leaned back against the headboard. It would be a long ride tomorrow.

* * *

Yet another chapter I'm not too fond of. I grew impatient. Let's just say, quitting smoking (three weeks now! Yay!) is hard, and it changes your ability to write. That's why this chapter took a while. I had complete writers block. The smokes didn't help, but the reviews really do, so keep them coming! Hope this one wasn't too bad…eek. 


	13. Another Journey Begins

GladiatorGirl23: Yes, yes, the ice was broken, but don't think the drama is over just yet! I have plans for this pairing! Muahahaha! Delanie _is_ perfect for him though…as later chapters will reveal. Thanks for the review!

Aelia O'Hession: You are smart for never starting smoking, and I congratulate you on that one! I dunno, I didn't think the last chapter was horrifically bad, it just wasn't _exactly_ what I wanted. But I'm glad you liked it!

Ada99: Thanks for your support on the quitting thing! Yeah, it's not easy, but hey…I'll survive! As to writing more good chapters: I like the way this one turned out, so hope ya enjoy ;) Thanks for the review!

SpectralLady: Yes, they kissed! I've never done a kissing scene before this story, so I hope it sufficed! I just wanted to bring out the feelings Tristan and Delanie have towards each other, and I didn't want to wait any longer. I thought given the situation in that chapter, it was a pretty good time! Thanks for the review!

Twilight Falcon: Thanks for the review! And here's the update!

Evenstar-mor2004: Yes, Kaydra is in trouble. This chapter deals with it though…couldn't have the two of them fighting forever (though it's probably not the last sibling squall they'll have!).

Cari Shidao: I dunno about 'together'…but hey, they kissed, that's what's important, right! I think the kiss was more a release of tension, but the next couple of chapters should explain all of that!

JediPirateElfyDude: Yup, Tristan finally got the courage! I thought it was about time to have him make a move. Thanks for the review!

Lucilla: they say patience is a virtue…what I wanna know, is who actually follows that! It's way to hard to keep them apart for so long! Glad you agree with me and I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

Tracy137: I'm glad you liked the chapter…I think I probably would've slapped Kaydra if she had been my sister! I thought I'd bring out a friendship with Tristan and one of the knights, and I picked Bors because he seems to be the wisest (when it comes to relationships anyways…). Plus he's the oldest, and I thought it just made sense. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)

Dw – anonymous – Thanks for the review! I was cheering too!

* * *

Lancelot and Galahad were walking home from the tavern when they saw Kaydra crouched behind a wall. Trying to figure out what exactly she was doing, they began to approach her. As she turned to look at who was coming, Galahad spoke,

"Hey, Kay…what are…" He was cut off by a glare from Kaydra.

"Shh!" she hissed, motioning for the two knights to get down. They both ducked and kneeled on the ground with her. She retook the position she was in when Lancelot and Galahad had seen her. They saw that she had been peeking around the wall, so they did the same. Lancelot nearly choked and Galahad gasped. Kaydra smiled at them as she looked back around the wall, to see Tristan following Delanie down the road. He was saying her name, but she would not turn around.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked quietly. Kaydra shook her hand.

"I'll tell you after." She said, not taking her eyes off Delanie and Tristan. Galahad chuckled to himself. It anyone were to walk by, it would be quite a sight to see two Sarmatian knights, and a woman hiding behind a wall, spying on others. They watched as Tristan grabbed Delanie's wrist and her jerk it away just as quickly.

"Aaww…" they all mumbled quietly, disappointed. They were happy to see Tristan follow her still. It seemed like all three of them gasped at the same time when Tristan pinned Delanie to the wall.

"Ooohhh…" they said in unison. Galahad and Lancelot had never seen Tristan do anything like that before. As they watched, Tristan's face was now only about two inches from Delanie's. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until finally Tristan dipped his head and kissed her. Kaydra almost jumped up and cheered, but was kept to the ground by Lancelot as Tristan pulled away. They all watched with anticipation to see what Delanie's reaction would be. Kaydra was digging her nails into her knees, Lancelot had stopped breathing all together, and Galahad was biting fiercely at his nails. Kaydra felt nervous for her sister. She was expecting Tristan to receive a prompt slap across the face once he released Delanie, and was surprised that Delanie simply looked at him. Kaydra, Lancelot and Galahad all took a deep breath. Suddenly, Delanie grabbed Tristan's tunic and hauled him back to her. The three onlookers were as surprised as Tristan, especially Kaydra. She had never seen Delanie show that kind of passion towards anyone before.

"Yes!" Galahad said, trying still to keep his voice down.

"It's about time!" Lancelot said, slightly louder than Galahad. Kaydra just laughed, not caring if Delanie or Tristan heard. Lancelot began moving away from the corner, bringing Galahad and Kaydra with him. Once they were far enough away, he shouted.

"Who called that one?" he said cockily, pointing dramatically at himself. The three cheered for a while until they saw Guinevere approaching. Kaydra leaned into Galahad.

"Don't tell anyone what we saw. Allow Tristan and Delanie to do that, it's not our business." She said quietly. Galahad nodded and passed the message onto Lancelot as Guinevere reached them.

"What was all the shouting for? I could hear the three of you, and I was two blocks away." She said with a curious laugh. Kaydra, Galahad and Lancelot all looked at each other, expecting the other to answer. Finally Galahad spoke.

"We…were, watching two mice race across the road." He made up, quite proud of his excuse. Kaydra and Lancelot looked at him as if he were insane. Rolling their eyes, they knew they had to go along with what he had said.

"Yes! Very interesting. Who knew mice could move so fast." Kaydra said. Guinevere looked at them with one eyebrow raised.

"The mouse I chose won." Lancelot added, acting proud. Guinevere nodded.

"Okay. How much have all of you had to drink tonight?" she asked. The three shrugged and she shook her head. "Well, you should all try and get some rest. We're leaving at daybreak tomorrow. It's a three day ride to Tegid." She said before continuing on her way. She turned once more. "I'll see all of you in the morning." She said. After a unanimous nod from the other three, Guinevere disappeared into the shadows. When she was out of sight, Lancelot slapped Galahad upside the head.

"A mouse race? You couldn't think of anything better than that?" Lancelot asked.

"I didn't see you two spitting out any excuses. I thought it was rather good." He replied smugly. After a while of talking, Kaydra excused herself and headed back to the inn. She knew Delanie was going to be angry with her, and it made her extremely nervous for the next mornings ride. When she reached her room, Kaydra got into her nightgown and let sleep take her.

* * *

Delanie was awoken suddenly by a loud pounding on the door. She looked outside her window to see that the sun had not yet risen, and all was still black as night.

"C-Come in," she managed to say, still trying to get all of her bearings about her. The door quickly swung open and Anna came in.

"You're going to be late, Delanie! Everyone is leaving in half an hour. You have five minutes before breakfast is served down at the great hall. So hurry and get ready!" she said hurriedly. Delanie lay there for a moment after Anna had left trying to make sense of her words.

"The trip!" she said to herself. Delanie leapt out of bed, and began rushing around, getting things packed. Only three minutes later, she was out the door and headed down the hallway. Just as she passed Kaydra's door, her sister came flying out of the room. They both stopped abruptly and looked at each other. Delanie continued on her way. Kaydra shook her head and caught up with her sister.

"Delanie, you can't be mad at me forever." She said. Delanie sighed.

"I know, but I plan of staying mad at you for as long as possible." Delanie snapped back. Kaydra bit back a laugh at how absurd Delanie's comeback was. As they reached Anna's counter, they each gave the woman a huge hug before leaving. They began making their way to the great hall, and Kaydra spoke up again.

"What are you so mad about anyways? Things obviously worked out between you and Tristan last night." She said with a grin. Delanie rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point, Kaydra. The point is you deliberately went behind my back. You told every one of my feelings towards Tristan, I trusted you. That's why I told you." Delanie replied.

"Well, I feel really bad about that. But I only wanted to help you. You have to understand that." Kaydra offered. Delanie thought for a moment.

"I do understand. But I'm still mad at you." Delanie said with a half laugh. Kaydra chuckled and threw her arm around her sister.

"So, how was it?" she asked.

"How was what?" Delanie asked.

"The kiss! I saw everything, you know." Kaydra replied. Delanie shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think it happened for the right reasons."

"Why do you think that?" Kaydra asked puzzled.

"Why were you worried the day after you and Dagonet kissed?" Delanie reminded her. Kaydra nodded. "I was really mad, he probably wanted to calm me down." Delanie concluded.

"Well, like you told me, just see how things go today." Kaydra said as they reached the hall. When they entered they saw the knights, Jols, and Guinevere standing around, eating breakfast and talking amongst themselves. Kaydra immediately walked over to Dagonet. He gave her a gentle kiss before handing her a plate full of food. Delanie watched and smiled to herself. She could see Tristan out of the corner of her eye looking in her direction. She couldn't bring herself to face him, so instead began talking with Guinevere. After a few minutes, Arthur stood and addressed everyone in the room.

"We have a long ride ahead of us, so we'll leave as soon as everyone is ready. Jols has already prepared all the horses." He said. One by one, the knights began leaving the room. As Delanie walked through the door, someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Tristan now walking beside her. He gave her a barely noticeable smile and planted his gaze ahead of him. Tristan couldn't help but feel awkward as well. It had been 8 years since he had been intimate with a woman. He was unable to read her as they walked to the stables.

"Did you rest well last night?" he asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes, quite well. And you?" she replied quickly. He just nodded. Delanie wanted to come strait out and ask him what the kiss had meant, but she couldn't gather the strength. As they reached the stables, they walked their separate ways to their horses without a word. As soon as everyone was mounted and ready to go, the group left the fort. As the morning faded into afternoon, the group continued riding. All noticed the tension between Tristan and Delanie. They would pass each other glances and occasionally smiles, but never spoke. Bors rode his horse up beside Tristan.

"So, did you talk to her?" he asked quietly. Tristan shrugged.

"I guess you could say that." He replied. Bors decided to drop the subject.

* * *

The group rode all day. There were clouds and it rained on and off throughout the afternoon. Delanie and Guinevere rode together most of the day, as did Kaydra and Dagonet. They kept mainly on the outskirts of the forest before Arthur decided to set up camp. It was then that they ventured into the woods to a clearing. Kaydra looked around to survey their surroundings before the sun completely set. They were in a fairly large clearing, with giant oak and willow trees on the perimeter. She could hear a stream close by. With the last few rays of sunlight shining through the tops of the trees, this place looked almost mystical to Kaydra. Guinevere walked up to her with her arms crossed about her chest.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, while also surveying the site. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Kaydra simply nodded. After a moment the two women went to where Dagonet was setting up a tent. He looked up at them as they approached and smiled.

"This tent will be for you and Delanie tonight." He said.

"Sounds good." She said, looking around for her sister. She spotted Delanie tending to the horses along with Jols. Kaydra then looked for Tristan, who was sitting clear across camp. His tent was already set up and he was leaning back on a tree looking at the ground. He looked deep in thought. Dagonet finished setting up the tent and then excused himself to go set up his own. Kaydra picked up hers and Delanie's bags and placed them inside the tent before sitting on a nearby log to relax.

"Psst…" she heard from behind her. She went to turn around to see who was there when she heard the voice again. "No, don't turn around. They'll know we're talking again! Remember the last time Tristan saw us talking?" Kaydra rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Lancelot?" she could tell by how muffled his voice was that he was hiding behind some shrubs by her tent.

"What's going on now? They seem more distant than they did before they kissed!" he whispered. Kaydra sighed, trying not to draw any attention.

"I don't know, and I don't think it's any of our business." She whispered back.

"I know, but there would be no harm in finding out what's…bothering them." He said innocently.

"No, Lancelot. I've pried enough into this, Delanie's already mad at me, so I'm just going to leave it alone." She said, turning her gaze back to the trees. After a moment of no response, Kaydra closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Surely there can be no harm in finding out what's wrong with your own sister." He suggested. Kaydra let out a sigh of annoyance.

"If I find anything out, I'll let you know." She said, lying of course. She heard Lancelot mumble something else, but chose to ignore it. She glanced over to Delanie, and wondered what was going through her sister's mind. Shaking her head of Delanie's problems, she thought about her own; the decision that loomed above her head. She looked around again. Before she could get deep into thought, Delanie came and sat beside her.

"I really like this spot." Delanie said while wiping her hands with a rag and sitting down. "It's so peaceful here." She said. After she looked around she got up and went into the tent. Kaydra watched as Bors and Gawain started building a fire. The other knights were dragging logs towards the pit and placing them around the fire. Kaydra got up and sat beside Dagonet on a log. He laced his fingers with hers as she leaned her head on his shoulder, watching the fire get bigger and bigger. Within five minutes, it was nice and warm, and everyone in the group was sitting on the logs around the fire. Delanie had no choice but to sit next to Tristan, for there weren't any other empty seats. Because of the size of the log, they were forced to sit rather close. Delanie decided then to just forget about what happened the other night, and offered him a big smile before returning her gaze to the fire. Tristan was a little surprised, but at the same time relieved.

"Wasn't a bad day, aside from the rain." Said Bors. The knights all nodded in agreement.

"It's strange to be here, and not have to worry about Woads or Saxons." Gawain stated.

"It's nice." Said Arthur. Once again, the others nodded. As silence took the group again, Kaydra spoke up.

"So what do normally do when you're out in the woods like this? Do you tell stories, sing…" she began asking, trailing off as she looked around at the knights. Galahad looked at Gawain and smiled.

"Do you remember in the fairy tale?" he said, looking at Kaydra then Delanie. They both looked at him with puzzled looks. The other knights laughed.

"How the wicked witches spell…" Gawain continued. Kaydra and Delanie looked at each other, confused. All of a sudden, Bors, Lancelot, Galahad and Gawain stood up and formed a line in front of the others. They put their arms around each other and broke out into song.

_Do you remember in the fairy tale, how the wicked witches spell  
Turned the handsome prince to a toad?  
By the power of a potion, she handed him the notion  
He was lower than the dirt in the road.  
And though she left him green and warted, her evil plans were thwarted  
Their chanced to happen by a young miss  
Who inspite of his complexion, offered him affection  
And broke the wicked curse with her kiss_

_So if you've never been frog kissing  
Then you don't know what you've been missin',  
There's a wealth of opportunity under each and every log.  
And if you've never been charm-breakin',  
Then you've never been handsome prince makin'.  
You've got to slow down, turn around, bend down,  
Kiss you a frog!_

_Once upon a time ago, I was down and feelin' low  
Like a lonely frog in a pond  
My life was just a joke, and I was just about to croak  
Cuz I'd be zapped by life's wicked wand.  
But in the depths of my depression, there came a true expression  
Of love from a person so sweet.  
She gave me warm fuzzy feelings, feelings that were healin'  
And she knocked me off my little webbed feet._

_There's a happy-ever-after-land, deep in the heart of man  
Where a prince and princess abides.  
But all we get are glimpses, of the happy prince or princess  
'Cauce they're covered with a green warty hide.  
Though they're full of life's potential, they're lacking one essential  
To enable them to shine like a star.  
That's a handsome guy or missus, to smother them with kisses  
And love them just the way that they are._

_That's the secret of frog kissing  
You can do it too if you'll just listen  
There's a wealth of opportunity under each and every log.  
That's the secret of charm-breakin',  
That's the secret of handsome prince makin'.  
You've got to slow down, turn around, bend down,  
Kiss you a...  
You've got to slow down, turn around, bend down,  
Kiss you a...  
You've got to slow down, turn around, bend down,  
Kiss you a frog!_

Everyone clapped and laughed. The knights had done imitations of the lyrics throughout the song. Kaydra almost fell over laughing when they did the actions for the 'you've got to slow down, turn around, bend down' part of the song. Amidst all the laughing, she looked around at all these people she had come to know and love. The question lingered in her mind whether or not she would be able to leave them all. Bors sat down laughing.

"I'm surprised I even remember the words to that song." He laughed. Lancelot poked at him.

"I would have thought that the burden of old age would've affected your memory, but ya got all the words down!" he said, clutching his stomach from laughing. "We're going to have some good times after the Romans leave." He said. The others nodded.

"I think we should build our own village." Announced Bors. "It would be big, and because Arthur and Guinevere are getting married, we'll have the King and Queen of Briton living there." The others nodded.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. This city will have to be huge. And anyone could live there." Said Gawain.

"We'll all be members of the city council!" said Galahad excitedly. They all looked at Arthur, who was stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"What shall we call this village?" Arthur asked. "Because I think it's a great idea. As soon as Rome leaves Briton, we'll have the run of it anyways." He said. The knights all went into thought. Suddenly, Dagonet spoke.

"Camelot. It was my mother's maiden name. She always believed in freedom for all." He paused and looked at Arthur. "She had the same beliefs as you." Arthur nodded and looked to the other knights, who all nodded contently.

"So be it. When we build this village, we shall name it Camelot." He announced. Kaydra looked up to Dagonet.

"You're all going to build a city here?" she asked with a half laugh.

"It's been an idea we've been tossing around for a while now. I honestly think we can do it. Now that Arthur and Guinevere are getting married, the Woads will be able to live in peace with us as well." He paused. "I'm actually looking forward to it." As Kaydra watched the fire, she let his words sink in. If she were to stay, it would be a whole new kind of life; it would be a life of freedom and peace. She thought of the kind of life she would have if she were to go back home. Her and her family would be living under the Roman laws. More than anything she wanted to stay, and somehow send word to her mother and father to come to Briton. At least half an hour had past, and most of the knights had left the fire and retired to their tents for the night. Kaydra drew herself back from her thoughts and leaned over to Dagonet.

"Let's go for a walk. It's such a nice night." She said. He smiled and nodded as they stood. He took her hand in his and led her through the trees. For a while, they walked in silence just enjoying each other's company and taking in the beauty of their surroundings. Finally, she halted and looked up to Dagonet, who was looking at her with a puzzled look. "I shall stay." She said simply. For a moment he just looked at her, as though trying to apprehend what she had just said. A smile claimed his face as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up against him. She gasped as he hugged her. "Dagonet…I can't…breathe…" she managed to squeak out. He promptly set her back on the ground, but kept his arms around her in a gentle embrace. Suddenly he drew back.

"Are you sure? You don't have to stay here because of me…" she cut him off by placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I want to stay here because of the freedom I will have. Besides, Delanie is staying here, where would she be without me?" she said sarcastically. Dagonet smiled again and brushed his lips against hers.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." He whispered.

"I think I do." She said. Standing in her tiptoes, she kissed him lightly while wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Lancelot was the next knight to go back to his tent for the night. Leaving Delanie, Tristan and Gawain sitting around the fire. Delanie looked down at her hands, which were still covered in dirt from grooming her horse. She knew there was a stream nearby, and stood.

"Excuse me." She said softly, and began walking towards the sound of the flowing water. Tristan watched her go, than turned his gaze back to the fire. After a moment, a twig bounced off of his head. He glared up at Gawain who was looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked, somewhat irritated. Gawain rolled his eyes.

"Go talk to her." Gawain ordered. Tristan just kept his gaze on the fire. Another twig hit his forehead and he looked up.

"What am I to talk to her about? We haven't spoken all day," He snapped. Gawain picked up a large branch of a tree and got it ready in a throwing position. "Fine! I'll go talk to her." He said, getting up swiftly. Tristan began making his way through the forest towards the stream. He was mumbling to himself as he reached the stream, and then became quiet when he saw Delanie. She was kneeling down at the bank, rinsing her hands in the water. Her long blonde hair fell down her back as she stood. Tristan took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"I…" he stopped when she jumped and spun to face him. She was clutching the material of her dress over her heart, and breathing rapidly.

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" she said breathlessly. He bit his lip to suppress a laugh.

"Well, you've done it to me. Now we're even." He said. She relaxed a little and looked down.

"I was actually about to return to camp. I'm tired." She said. When she began walking, he involuntarily put his arm in front of her. Delanie looked back to him. With the position he was in, his face was only a few inches from her own. Tristan however, hesitated. Her eyes captivated him, and he could not look away. Delanie slowly leaned forward towards him. She closed her eyes as their lips brushed slightly, but suddenly drew back when she heard someone else approaching. They both stepped back from each other and looked to Dagonet and Kaydra, who appeared out of the trees. Kaydra ran up to her sister.

"Delanie, I have decided to stay!" she said excitedly. Delanie smiled and hugged her sister.

"That's so good to hear. Though, I didn't think you'd leave anyways!" she replied. Kaydra pulled back and looked at Tristan.

"What are you two doing out here?" she asked with a grin.

"We were just about to head back to camp." Delanie replied, while sending a quick glance to Tristan. He nodded and began making his way back through the trees. Delanie watched him go and looked back to Kaydra and Dagonet. She was slightly disappointed that Tristan left. "Go ahead. I'll be there soon." She said. Kaydra nodded and her and Dagonet began heading back to camp. Once she was alone, Delanie sighed. She didn't understand the feelings she had towards Tristan. She closed her eyes, remembering their kiss the night before. He had evoked feelings in her that she didn't even know she had. She stood to make her way back to camp. Shaking her head, she kept reminding herself that he was leaving. As she ducked under branches, she could finally see camp. No one was by the fire anymore and all that was left of it were burning cinders. Suddenly, she was spun around and pulled into the trees. She was able to catch a glimpse of Tristan's face before his lips came down and claimed hers. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Her arms found their way around his neck while his twisted around her, bring her frame closer to his. The strange tension that loomed over the two was quickly wiped away as they fought for dominance. When Tristan pulled away, Delanie gasped for breath and rested her forehead against his chin as he held her close. She finally calmed her breathing.

"I've wanted to do that all day." He admitted. She couldn't find words, so she simply stood there in the circle of his arms. After a while, they once again made their way back to camp. The two walked across the clearing towards Delanie and Kaydra's tent. All that could be heard were the sounds of the forest and various snores coming from different tents. As they reached her tent, Tristan squeezed her hand.

"Try to get some rest." He whispered. When we began to leave, he realized that Delanie wasn't letting go of his hand and turned his gaze back to her.

"You didn't think I'd let you off that easily." She said as he came back to stand in front of her. She kissed him again gently and then pulled back to smile at him. "Try to get some rest." She said, mimicking his words. Tristan bowed his head slightly and kissed the top of her hand before making his way into the dark of the night. Delanie watched him go and smiled before ducking into her tent.

* * *

I thought I'd throw in another song (I love songs!). The song is called 'Frog Kissin' and it's by Buddy Kalb. Thanks again for all the reviews (and support ;)) keep them coming! Also: just know that I'm always up for suggestions on future chapters, so let me know if you have any ideas! Thanks! 


	14. Tegid

Zeriae: It's good to see you review again! I'm glad you like the way the story is going. I hope I don't disappoint…thought the sisters and knights are about to run into even more trouble. Hope you enjoy! ;)

Evenstar-mor2004: Not all doubt…but most! Yeah, that song always gets a chuckle out of me. And I could just see the four knights enacting it!

Cindy: Thanks for the review! Glad you like the mouse race! Hope you didn't get into too much trouble…I know how that goes. Anyways, enjoy…!

GladiatorGirl23: The tension between Tristan and Delanie isn't over just yet! In fact, it's just beginning. I'm glad you liked the way Camelot came into place. I still don't know how I'm going to work it into the story, but it won't be too far away!

June Birdie: Thanks for the review! BTW: what's an 'emo guy'? Just curious, don't mind my stupidity! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

SpectralLady: I love your reviews! Song's rule. Hope you like this chapter!

Aelia O'Hession: Isn't class fun? I know my prof. is exactly the same. Oh they're fun. Though I did get one of them hooked on a story! It was great. BTW: when are you going to update your story my dear (I can't wait!)

Cari Shidao: Defiantly try to think of suggestions! I'd really appreciate them. Thanks for the review…and looking forward to your next update!

Tracy137: That was my goal: to have you rolling on the floor laughing! I'm glad you liked that one! Though the tension between Tristan and Delanie is only just beginning. And like you told me in your stories: things will get pretty bad (in future chapters)…laughs evilly. My dear, you CAN write as well as I, if not better! You're stories are great!

* * *

Kaydra awoke to find Delanie already up and about, packing things up. She grunted to herself before rolling over and burying herself into her blanket. 

"Come on Kay, it's time to get up." Delanie said while poking her sister. Kaydra sighed.

"I'm frozen. What's it like outside?" she asked, peeking her head out of under the blanket to look at her sister. Delanie leaned over and opened the front of the tent just enough to see outside.

"It's raining." She replied. Kaydra groaned and sat up, keeping the blanket securely around her.

"Why did I agree to come on this trip?" she asked herself out loud. Delanie finished rolling up her blanket. Kaydra noticed that Delanie also looked tired.

"You know how much this means to Guinevere. Besides, it will be good for the knights to see the Woads like this, rather than in battle." Delanie said. She put on a large black cloak and opened the front of the tent. She was about to put her bag on the ground when someone grasped it and took it from her. Delanie peeked out to see Bors looking in at her.

"I was just about to come and wake the two of you." He said, trying to sound cheerful. She smiled and climbed out of the tent. She took her bag back from him and smiled.

"Well, we're up. For the most part." She said while looking at Kaydra who was still sitting in the tent wrapped in her blanket. Bors looked in and chuckled.

"It's time to get up girl, we have a long ride ahead of us." He said, stating the obvious. Kaydra rolled her eyes and gave him a sarcastic salute before beginning to pack her bag. Delanie and Bors could hear her grumbling to herself. He chuckled and shut the tent again. "We'll probably be leaving in about five minutes." He said. Delanie nodded.

"Are all the knights ready?" she asked.

"They should be. I woke all them up about fifteen minutes ago." He said, looking around. He realized that all the knights were up and about, except for one. "Then again, some never learn." He sighed. Delanie watched as he made his way over to the one tent that was still up. He grasped the material on the side of the tent and began to shout. "Lancelot! Get up! This tent is coming down in one minute, whether you're in it or not." Delanie laughed when she heard a frantic commotion inside the tent. Suddenly, Lancelot poked his head out of the opening. He was squinting at the light, which made his face look distorted, and his hair was going in all different directions.

"I'm up!" he announced with a cracking, annoyed voice before ducking back into the tent. Delanie was about to walk to the horses when Kaydra finally came out of the tent.

"My god. It's a good thing we were already awake when Bors came to check on us." She said, while sending Bors a disturbed look. As Bors and Gawain began taking down the sister's tent, Delanie and Kaydra walked over to where Jols had already prepared their horses.

"Good morning!" he said, handing both of them an apple and some bread. They thanked him and hitched their bags to their horses. Kaydra looked around at the group. Arthur and Guinevere were talking quietly, Gawain and Bors were now preparing their horses, and Galahad was talking to Jols. Dagonet brought his horse beside hers and smiled.

"You look tired." He said. Kaydra shrugged.

"When it's like this outside, you have little desire to get out of bed." She replied with a laugh.

"I know how you feel." He said while nodding. Kaydra smiled and mounted her horse. She looked in Delanie's direction to see her already atop her horse. Everyone's attention turned to Lancelot as he walked up to the group. After a moment, he decided to acknowledge all the stares.

"Oh come on. It's not like any of you have never slept in before." He said grumpily while mounting his horse. A few chuckles rang out before Arthur addressed everyone.

"If we ride all day today and camp, we will make it to Tegid early tomorrow morning. However, if we don't camp and ride through some of the night, we will arrive there tonight at some point. So which is it going to be?" he asked. The knights all exchanged glances.

"I say we ride till' we get there." Announced Bors. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't think camping would be a good idea, especially when it's like this outside." Said Galahad. "Besides, I'm sure the women wouldn't want to camp out in the rain." He said, earning glares from Delanie, Kaydra and Guinevere.

"Galahad, just because you can't handle camping in the rain, doesn't mean we can't. Don't pin your faults on others." Guinevere said sarcastically. Everyone laughed, including Galahad who did a bow of defeat. Moments later, the cavalry was once again on the move. They stuck to a thin trail that led through the woods. It was rough, but provided some shelter from the impending rain and wind. As the day wore on, the sun showed no sign of breaking through the clouds. Everyone was quiet for the most part, aside from some mumbles of protest and small conversation. They all took in their surroundings. The knights had never traveled through the woods in the northern half, for it was too dangerous. To them, it was almost eerie being able to travel the way they were without confrontation.

Though they knew that they would be safe, the knights were still on high alert, especially Tristan. Because of all the years he used to scout for Arthur, he would hear and see everything. The slightest movement in the trees, and he would have his hand on his bow ready to draw it out. Delanie saw that he was tense, and decided to ride with him. As she rode up beside him, he gave her a quick glance before turning his gaze back to the trees. They rode in silence for a moment before Delanie decided to speak.

"Edgy, are we?" she asked looking to his hand that rested over his bow.

"It's habit." He replied quickly.

"If you know we're safe, then why so nervous?" A passive question that made Tristan sigh. He took his hand from his bow and grasped the reins of his horse.

"I'm not nervous. Just uneasy." He said, finally looking at her.

"What's the difference between uneasy and nervous?" she inquired. Tristan thought about it and realized that she was right. He was nervous.

"I'm just not used to this." He said, motioning to the woods around them.

"The woods? What's wrong with the woods?" she asked.

"Nothing." He turned his gaze to her. "That's what I'm not used to. We've been riding in northern Briton for the last two days, and there hasn't been one Woad." He said 'Woad' with a hidden disgust, one that Delanie caught right away.

"You're not too fond of them are you?" she said, watching the trees. For a moment, Tristan didn't answer, but he looked deep in thought. Finally, he spoke.

"It's a long story." He said, remembering Nyah.

"We have a long ride ahead of us." Delanie stated. She didn't know the story of Nyah, otherwise she would not be so persistent.

"Maybe some other time." He said.

* * *

The group rode all day, only taking a few breaks here and there for the horses. As the sun began to set, Arthur decided to take one final break. They stopped in a small clearing. Jols went to a supply wagon and dug out some food and water. After everyone had something to eat, they all sat in various places around the clearing. Kaydra walked up to Dagonet, who was sitting on a rock and placed herself beside him. 

"Any idea what it's going to be like when we get to Tegid?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure some of the knights still hold grudges against the Woads, and I'd be ignorant to think that the Woads don't hold any against us." He shrugged. "I think it will be interesting."

"Hopefully the union of Guinevere and Arthur will change all that." Kaydra said. "Besides, if you and the knights build this village you speak of, you'll have to get along with the Woads." Dagonet smiled and looked at her.

"We will. I'm sure everything will go smoothly once we get to Tegid." He said. Kaydra rose and placed a kiss on his cheek before making her way over to where Delanie was sitting. Dagonet watched her go and then turned his attention to Bors, who took Kaydra's spot next to him on the rock.

"You like her," he said, motioning towards Kaydra. Dagonet smiled and nodded.

"Her and I never got along in Aorsi. My friends would pick on her and her friends would pick on me. It's humorous to look back on." Dagonet replied. Bors chuckled.

"When me and Vanora were young, she would always tease me. I was too much of a chicken shit to defend myself, but that didn't stop her. It actually reminds me of the two of you." He said. Dagonet looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"You think Kaydra picks on me?" he said with a laugh.

"No, no…but I can see where it's going. She's a good girl, Dag." Bors stated.

"I know. She reminds me of home. It's strange to see those you grew up with suddenly grown up right in front of you." He sighed with a smile. "Kay went from a tomboy brat to a beautiful woman."

"Well, if you ask me, she's right for you. So don't screw it up. Look at me, I haven't screwed things up between me and Vanora." Bors stated proudly.

"That's because she won't let you." Dagonet said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, come to think of it, Vanora still teases me." Bors said. "I think she scared me into being with her!" Both men laughed before making their way back to the horses.

* * *

After about two more hours of riding, Guinevere instructed everyone to get off their horses, saying that the rest of the way to Tegid had to be tread on foot. She led them to an abandoned piece of land with a fence around it. Everyone got all their supplies off their horses while Jols began herding the horses through the fence. Guinevere could tell Arthur was concerned. 

"They'll be safe here. Don't worry." She said. After all the horses were behind the fence and grazing, the group began making their way through the trees. Torchlight could be seen a ways away, through the thick forest. No one spoke as they maneuvered through the path. Delanie could see why the horses had to be left behind; the path was nothing less than an obstacle course. Tree roots jetted out of the ground, branches hung low, and the ground was extremely uneven. Tristan grew more and more uneasy as they got closer to the torchlight. He didn't know what to expect. His mind was wondering so much, that he didn't see a tree root ahead of him. He tripped over it and began to stumble. Someone grabbed the back of his leather vest and steadied him. He turned to see Kaydra smirking at him. He nodded his thanks quickly before turning his attention to the path in front of him.

"_Focus…_" he thought to himself. Finally they found the end to the trail, and the trees parted on a village that none of them could have ever imagined. Many huts and small buildings surrounded what appeared to be a courtyard, where many Woads were sitting. It reminded the knights of the tavern back at the fort. The huts were built of wood and grass. There were few buildings that were made of stone, though they were the most spectacular. Dagonet noticed all the carved images on the walls. The knights were all too busy looking at the buildings to notice that all the Woads had stood and became silent at the sight of the knights. When they finally noticed, the two groups of people stood facing each other anxiously. Guinevere stepped forward and announced something in her own native tongue. One by one, the Woads sat down, though they kept their eyes fixed on the outsiders. One of them stepped forward, one that only Arthur recognized.

"Hello, Merlin." He said warily. The old man put his hand of Arthur's shoulder.

"Welcome, Arthur, to Tegid. You and your knights will be honored guests." Merlin announced, gesturing to all the knights. He quickly spotted Delanie and Kaydra, who were standing close together looking somewhat out of place. "And who are these two?" Merlin asked.

"They are Delanie and Kaydra." Guinevere introduced. "They are both good friends of mine, and I wanted them to come. They have both been very kind to me, as have all these men." The sister's were glad that Guinevere introduced them in English. Merlin looked at the group before continuing.

"Friends of Guinevere are also friends of ours." He said, motioning to the large number of Woads that now stood a ways behind him. "We have been waiting for your arrival, and accommodations have been arranged. Arthur will stay in Guinevere's chambers, and as for the rest of you," he gestured to a building on the inside corner of the courtyard, "you will stay there. If it is not to your liking, tell me and I will try and arrange something else." Merlin concluded. Lancelot, being the not-so-shy one of the group, spoke first.

"I'm sure the accommodations will be fine. Though I do have one question, where's the bar?" he asked abruptly. The others looked at him as if he were mad. Though from the group of Woads, he earned a few cheers. An older Woad man stepped forward.

"I'll take ya' to your chambers; and the bar…" he turned and motioned to the whole courtyard. "_That's_ the bar." He said. Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad and Bors all got gleeful looks on their faces. The whole courtyard…a bar? The man spoke again. "My name is Judikael." He announced before leading the group through the courtyard. Guinevere led Arthur to her chambers. Gawain leaned towards Galahad.

"Did you hear that? Their tavern…is the whole courtyard!" he said cheerfully.

"I know! I wonder what kind of exotic drinks they have here." Galahad replied. He then turned to Delanie. "Are you up for a few drinks tonight?" he asked suggestively. She smiled and shrugged.

"We'll see. I'm anxious to see what my room will be like! This place is so unique." She said, still staring about, trying to take in every aspect of the distinctive village. As Judikael led them up to the building, they all looked past him eagerly to see what it would be like inside. When he opened the doors, they were all taken aback. They entered into a big room, that had about ten beds aligned on the walls, five on each side. Delanie raised her eyebrows.

"So, we shall be housed…together?" she asked nervously. Judikael looked at her and nodded.

"Of course, you all know one another, there should be no problem?" he looked to the knights. Tristan and Dagonet shrugged while Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad got evil looks on their faces. Bors looked at them and rolled his eyes.

"No, there will be no problem. Thanks Judikael." He said. The older Woad nodded and turned towards the door.

"So should I expect you all at the courtyard?" he asked with a grin. The knights looked at one another.

"I think you'll probably see us there." Stated Galahad. Judikael nodded and closed the large door behind him, leaving the knights, Kaydra and Delanie to their room. Galahad and Lancelot claimed the beds nearest to the door.

"This bed will do." Exclaimed Galahad. "That way, when I stumble in here, I won't have to go that far!" The knights all laughed. Delanie and Kaydra chose two beds next to each other further away from the door. Kaydra smiled as Dagonet placed his bag on the bed next to hers.

"Mind if I take this one?" he asked.

"Not at all." She said with a laugh. Delanie put her bag on her bed and began sorting through her things when she saw Tristan put his bag on the bed directly across from hers. She gave him a quick smile before returning her gaze to Kaydra. Delanie was a bit nervous. She had never shared a room with a man, let alone six men. After everyone had claimed a bed and organized their things, Bors spoke.

"Well, these Woads can't be too bad. I'm going to the courtyard to have a couple drinks!" he announced. With that, he walked to the door.

"Wait up! I'm coming too!" said Gawain. Everyone else followed, including Kaydra and Delanie. As they walked out the door, they made their way to the courtyard. A few Woads turned to look at them with nervous, untrusting faces. Bors knew that there was only one way to earn the trust of a large number of men. He walked up to the bar, and ordered as loud as he could

"I want a round for everyone here!" he announced. Cheers came from all over the courtyard as many mugs were raised.

"Leave it to Bors to do the peace-keeping." Lancelot murmured to Gawain. They all got their drinks and went to the nearest empty table. The knights, Kaydra and Delanie sat themselves amongst the Woads. After about five minutes, everyone was talking, except Tristan. He sat on the end of the table, observing the Woads as they mingled with the knights. He didn't trust them.

* * *

Two hours later, Delanie and Kaydra had cut through at least four drinks, and were feeling no pain. Delanie liked the Woads. There was one in particular, her name was Aderyn. She was a fairly short woman, with long brown hair. She had a very cute face, which attracted attention from Lancelot and Galahad. Many of the knights, along with Kaydra had gone back to the dorm, leaving Delanie with Tristan, Lancelot, Galahad, Aderyn and a few other Woads. The more Delanie talked with Aderyn, the more they found that they had in common, for Aderyn's brother had also died in combat. Lancelot and Galahad soon joined Delanie and Aderyn. 

"And what's your name?" asked Lancelot, while Galahad leaned over his shoulder. Aderyn looked at them and smiled.

"I am Aderyn." She said while sending Delanie a helpless look.

"You'll have to excuse my friends, I think they've had much to drink." Delanie offered. As the two knights took over conversation with Delanie's newfound friend, she was left with only Tristan to talk to. She sighed and began to move over to where Tristan sat when a man sat beside her and put his arm around her. He was a handsome man, and had long blonde hair.

"My lady." He said, while kissing the top of her hand. Delanie couldn't help but smile. "My name is Padraig, and yours?" he asked softly.

"Delanie…" she said without thinking. Suddenly, two hands grasped her shoulders and lifted her from her seat. She turned to see Tristan looking at Padraig intensely, and became annoyed as he led her away.

"Have a good night, Delanie." Padraig called after her. She turned back and offered the man a smile before scowling at Tristan.

"What was that about?" she demanded.

"What?"

"I wanted to stay, I'm not tired yet. Why did you drag me away?" she asked.

"I don't trust him." Tristan replied simply. "I don't trust any of them." Delanie stopped and pulled Tristan between tow buildings.

"Why not? They have all been more than generous. Why must you hold such a grudge against them?" she said, practically shouting.

"I have my reasons." He said sternly. Delanie rolled her eyes.

"The other knights have fought them as well, but they seemed to lighten up tonight. Why can't you?" She asked, frustrated. She pulled herself away from him and began walking away.

"Because they took something from me." He said finally. Delanie turned to face him. Her gaze still held fury, but curiosity soon dominated.

"And what did they take from you, Tristan?" she asked mildly while placing her hands upon her hips. He took in a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Someone just like you." He said flatly. He held her gaze for a while before stalking off. Delanie was left standing in between the two buildings contemplating what he had just said. To her, it made no sense. Confused, she ran her fingers through her hair and began making her way back to the dorms. When she reached them, she opened the door to find everyone but Galahad, Lancelot and Tristan. She knew that Lancelot and Galahad were still at the courtyard, but she wondered where Tristan had gone. As she walked down the row to her bed, she looked at Kaydra and Dagonet, sleeping soundly.

"_I wish._" She thought to herself. Kaydra had found the one man who wouldn't complicate things. And Delanie had chose Tristan… As she climbed into bed, she thought of what Tristan had said to her. "_Someone just like me…_" she shook her head and decided that she would speak to Kaydra in the morning. Slowly but surely, amongst all the snoring of her new roommates, Delanie was able to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Dah Dah Dah….what will happen next? I wanted to make Delanie look like kind of a prude in this chapter when she realized that she would be sleeping in the same room as all the knights. I don't know why, but hey, it works. Also, pay attention to the Woads I introduced in this chapter, they will have a bigger part to play in the rest of the story. I got their names from a website I found (can't paste the link, because for some reason, it won't let me). If you want the website, I'll email it to you, so let me know. It's got many Gaelic and Celtic names and their meanings. 

**FOR MADS MIKKELSEN FANS**: Not sure if you know yet, but there is a really good site that just opened up last week. I'll try typing the link: mads – mikkelsen . net . I cheated…just eliminate the spaces and there ya have it. If it still doesn't come up, I'll email it to you want. It's got lots of great pictures, interviews, and more…enjoy!


	15. Tegid II

GladiatorGirl23: I'm glad you liked that chapter! Don't feel too sorry for Tristan, it will all work out (I'm a huge fan of happy endings!).

Anonymous: Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping this story any time soon. It may get delayed here and there, but it will be finished eventually! Thanks for the review!

JediPirateElfyDude: Here's the update ;)

TamPhuoc: Glad you're liking the story, thanks for the review!

June Birdie: I understand (about the emo guy thing…) and yeah, Tristan's getting there! A little bit of work from Delanie, and he'll be an emo guy for sure! BTW: I did check out your story, and it's fabulous ;)

Lucillaq: Glad you liked that one! Hope you like this chapter too!

Evenstar-mor2004: Yeah, Tristan's just being stubborn. He'll come around eventually.

Cari Shidao: I know, I absolutely love that site! The gallery is amazing!

SpiffySquee: Thanks for the review! The end won't be for a bit yet, but I'll come eventually!

SpectralLady: Yes, I think Tristan was a bit…shall we say….jealous? And yes, it did have a bit to do with what happened to Nyah…a bit. You'll get to see what Padraig is really like in this chapter…hope ya like ;)

Tracy137: Thanks for the great compliments! I love reading your reviews! I try and describe the setting as much as I can, and it's good to hear that it actually sounds believable. It's hard when you have a picture in your mind of what the place would look like, and trying to describe it through the character's eyes. In answer to your question: I LOVE your new story! I have you on author alert now so I don't miss any new chapters! Those who are being horrible about it: they don't count. It's _awesome_ so far.

* * *

Delanie awoke the next morning after quite a restless sleep. Her thoughts got the better of her throughout the night, and she was only able to sleep on and off. She rolled over in her bed to look out the window, as she had done many times that night. The sky was still dark, but she could see the light of the sun as it just barely began to rise. She sighed to herself and began to sit up. As her eyes scanned the room, she found that everyone was still sound asleep in their beds, except Tristan. By the looks of his bed, he hadn't been there all night. Delanie rubbed her eyes while she thought of what he had said to her after they left the courtyard the night before. When he had told her that the Woads had taken someone just like her from him, it left her baffled and curious. She knew trying to talk to him about it would be in vain, for he wasn't the talking type. Let alone divulging memories from his past. Delanie was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Kaydra stir in the bed beside hers. Delanie glanced over to her sister only to see her tossing and turning grumpily.

"Kay, are you awake?" Delanie whispered. She heard Kaydra sigh loudly.

"Unfortunately." Kaydra mumbled before turning once more in her bed to face Delanie. She blinked hard. "What are you doing up this early?" Kaydra asked quizzically.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I saw the sun beginning to rise and gave up trying." Delanie replied quietly. "Didn't you sleep well last night?"

"Oh I slept well. Too well." Kaydra lifted her arm to put her hand over her forehead. "Ale is just as evil as whisky." She replied grumpily. She then looked up at Delanie. "When did you leave the courtyard last night?" she asked.

"Not long after you. Come, let's take a walk so we can talk." Delanie said while getting out of bed. Kaydra raised an eyebrow at her sister as if she was insane.

"Now? Can't we just talk here? I mean, I just woke up…"

"I know, I just woke up too. Come on." Delanie said while motioning for Kaydra to get out of bed. Kaydra sighed heavily again and threw her sheets back. The two dressed quickly as the knights continued to sleep. Delanie was extremely uncomfortable getting dressed in a room full of men, even though they were sleeping. Kaydra didn't seem to care, as she was still tired. As they began to walk towards the door, Kaydra noticed the empty bed.

"Where's Tristan?" she asked quietly. Delanie didn't answer, only continued walking. Kaydra looked back at her sister wondering why she didn't respond and felt her feet get tangled up in a tunic that was lying on the floor. She tried to keep herself from yelping as she fell over, trying to regain her balance. She ended up falling on to the end of Galahad's bed. He popped awake and looked around with a bewildered expression. He blinked a few times trying to focus on the person that had just pulled him abruptly from his sleep. When he realized it was Kaydra, he smirked at her.

"And here I thought I was dreaming." He said cockily. Kaydra rolled her eyes and pulled the tunic from her foot. She threw it at Galahad before standing and again making her way to the door. Galahad chuckled and promptly fell back asleep. Delanie bit her lip, trying to suppress a laugh as they walked out of the dorm. The village was quiet, and it looked much different than it did when they arrived. The sun was shedding just enough light to illuminate the buildings and huts. Kaydra took a deep breath of the cool air as she looked around. There was no one else in sight. To her, it seemed extremely peaceful. After they had walked a ways away from the dorm, Kaydra turned to Delanie.

"So what did you need to talk to me about, and why couldn't we talk of it in the dorm?" she asked. Delanie thought for a moment before answering.

"We couldn't talk in the dorm because I didn't want any of the other knights to hear." She said. Kaydra looked at her expectantly. "I envy you. I mean you and Dagonet." She finally blurted out. Kaydra's brow furrowed.

"Why?" she asked abruptly. Delanie shrugged and kicked a small rock in mid stride.

"Because the two of you get along so well. There's no complications, no secrets, you're just happy with one another." Kaydra could see exactly what was on Delanie's mind.

"What happened last night? After we all left?" she asked. Delanie took a deep breath.

"When you all left, a Woad…I think his name was Padraig, came and sat beside me. We began talking and Tristan pulled me up and dragged me away." She said, recalling what had happened. Kaydra grinned.

"What happened next?" she asked with a huge smile. Delanie shook her head.

"Not what you think! We argued. Honestly Kay, doesn't he know that I can take care of myself? If I could handle a bunch of Saxons on Badon Hill, don't you think that I could handle one Woad? Besides, Padraig was not crude, he was actually quite a gentleman." Kaydra nodded while she listened.

"Maybe Tristan just got jealous." She offered. Delanie shook her head.

"Well if he was, he has no reason to be. Sure we've kissed, but that doesn't mean that I am his and he is mine, does it?" Delanie asked. She was genuinely confused and frustrated. She had no idea what was going on between her and Tristan.

"He probably just doesn't want you to get hurt." Kaydra replied. The two were silent for a moment before Delanie spoke again.

"I know he despises the Woads. He told me something last night that didn't make any sense." Delanie paused, trying to remember his exact words. Kaydra's breath caught in her throat when she remembered what Vanora had told her of Nyah. She quickly glanced up at Delanie. "He told me that the Woads had taken someone from him." Delanie paused. "Someone just like me." She finally said. Shaking her head she continued. "I just don't understand Kay." Kaydra nodded knowingly.

"I think I might." She said. Delanie laughed.

"Then please, enlighten me. Why is Tristan so complicated?" she asked. Delanie truly didn't think Kaydra would have any response. As far as she was concerned, Tristan was a mystery to everyone. Kaydra chose her wording and began to speak.

"Vanora told me of a woman named Nyah." She began. "I guess her and Tristan were lovers a long time ago. She even came here from Sarmatia with him. Apparently, one night the Woads attacked the fort. Nyah wanted to help, and ran to join the battle. A Woad tormented her and killed her right in front of Tristan." She explained. Delanie looked at her sister with a shocked look on her face. She then walked to a bench that was facing a small fire pit and sat. Delanie put her hand over her eyes, contemplating what Kaydra had just told her. Kaydra followed and sat beside her sister. "Delanie, you have to understand why Tristan hates the Woads. Vanora said that they loved each other so much. Would you not hate them if they took someone like that from you?" Delanie moved her hand to run it through her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly, keeping her eyes fixed on the cinders in the fire pit that were still smoking.

"I didn't think it was my place. In all honesty, it really isn't. Tristan should have been the one to tell you of her." Kaydra said, also watching the cinders. Delanie shook her head.

"So Tristan is comparing me to Nyah?" Delanie asked as if Kaydra would be the one to know. Kaydra simply shrugged.

"I don't know. Vanora told me that you and Nyah were a lot alike, but Dagonet thinks that Tristan sees you differently." Kaydra replied. "Maybe you should just talk to him about it." She suggested.

"I don't think it would be that easy, Kay. He's a hard man to talk to." Delanie said. She took a deep breath. "Oh well, let's talk about something else." Kaydra nodded gratefully.

"So, did you meet anyone interesting last night, other than Padraig?" she asked.

"Actually, I did. Her name is Aderyn. She's a really nice girl. She lost her brother to battle as well." Delanie said.

"You'll have to introduce her to me today!" Kaydra said excitedly. She loved meeting new people. The sisters were interrupted when a voice rang out behind them.

"You two were the last I expected to see out here this early!" said Guinevere. Delanie and Kaydra turned to see her and Arthur approaching. They stood and greeted the two.

"I hope the knights didn't keep you up." Arthur said sympathetically. Kaydra laughed.

"They snore. Loud." She replied. A prompt nod came from Delanie. Arthur laughed.

"I know. Trust me, try camping with them for fifteen years." He said. Guinevere elbowed him in the side.

"Oh, like you don't snore?" she said with one eyebrow raised. "I finally fell asleep after rolling you on your side and putting a pillow in your face." She said.

"Try doing that to six knights!" Delanie spouted.

"Five." Kaydra corrected.

"Five? Who wasn't there?" asked Arthur, expecting to hear either Lancelot, Galahad or Gawain's name, as they were known for not returning to their owns beds in a drinking situation.

"Tristan, he did not sleep in the dorm last night." Delanie said while absently playing with the hem of her cloak. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Where did he sleep?" he asked. The two sisters shrugged. "Well, I'm sure we'll see him today. Come, let's get some breakfast." Suggested Arthur.

The four walked to a bistro and enjoyed a long breakfast. They spoke of the wedding and future plans. When they were finished, Delanie and Kaydra decided to go back to the dorm and change into riding clothes so they could go attend to their horses. When they walked in, they saw most of the knights up and about except Lancelot and Gawain. Delanie immediately noticed Tristan, who was now sitting on his bed, sharpening his sword. He glanced up at her when the two walked in, then went back to concentrating on his blade. She pushed the fact that he was ignoring her out of her mind and started routing through her bag. Despite what Kaydra had just told her of Nyah, Delanie was still angry with Tristan, and it showed. Over the next couple of days, the two barely even exchanged glances.

* * *

On the last night of their visit to Tegid, all the knights, Delanie, Kaydra, Guinevere and Arthur went to the courtyard. It was to be a celebration, for a few selected Woads were going back to the fort as well. Aderyn and Judikael had volunteered, along with three other Woads, who were all looking forward to the journey. Arthur and Merlin decided that it would be best if the Woad people were introduced to the people at the fort, much like the knights were introduced to Tegid. Arthur knew that most of the Roman forces, along with the bishop would probably be on their way back to Rome, so he did not fear any quarrels between them and the Woads.

The group was sitting at an extremely large table at the head of the courtyard. They had just finished a massive feast with the best of the Woad dishes, when the sun began to disappear behind the trees. Torches were lit to shed more light as servants began scurrying around cleaning off the tables. Delanie sat in between Guinevere and Gawain, while Kaydra sat on the end beside Dagonet.

"So, what did you think of the meal?" asked Guinevere. Delanie nodded her thanks at a servant who took her empty plate away.

"It was wonderful! I think I could defiantly get used to food like that on a daily basis!" replied Delanie.

"As could I." Spouted Gawain. He leaned forward to look at Guinevere devilishly. "So how often shall we expect you to make dishes like this when we get back? A couple times a week I would hope." He said with a sarcastic laugh. Guinevere raised her eyebrow at him and Delanie leaned back in her chair as if to avoid getting in the middle of the scrap. Guinevere just smiled an equally sarcastic smile.

"Don't get your hopes up." She said simply. Everyone's attention was drawn to the center of the courtyard when musical drums began playing. Four large torches were lit around the center as dancers began flooding the open space. All the Woads began cheering and many of them began singing a song in their own tongue. Those who weren't singing began clapping to the drums. Most of the knights along with Kaydra and Delanie began clapping as well, mesmerized by the choreography of the traditional dance. Halfway through the dance, the servants came around once again to place goblets of spiced wine in front of everyone at the large table.

"Great service too!" announced Bors enthusiastically. As he was reaching for his goblet, Guinevere stopped him.

"Not yet, just wait." She said. He looked at her with a puzzled expression and turned his attention back to the dance. Once it was over, the dancers left the center, and Merlin and Arthur took their place. The drums stopped and Merlin began to speak.

"This night is a cause for celebration. We have many things to be thankful for. Rome is finally leaving Briton, the Saxons are no longer a threat, and our sister, Guinevere is getting married." He announced. This brought on cheers from everyone watching. Merlin held up his hand to hush the crowd before continuing. "This wedding symbolizes much in these times…Arthur." He said. Arthur nodded.

"Ever since Rome came to this land, the people have been divided, and there has always been unrest. Mine and Guinevere's wedding won't immediately change that, but it will be a start. For when we do wed, it will be an official union of the north and the south. Hadrian's Wall will no longer be needed, and all of Briton will be united as one, free country." Arthur said. Again, the crowd cheered. Merlin and Arthur then held up their goblets of wine.

"We ask that all those who support this union, raise their goblets, and give a cheer for the one cause we have all been fighting for…for too long, freedom." Everyone in the crowd raised their mugs and cheered once again. This time, Merlin did not stop them, and the drums began rolling again. As the dancers took the floor, Bors gave Guinevere an expecting look while holding up his goblet slightly. She nodded and he took a huge gulp of the spiced wine. Kaydra looked over the table to Guinevere and had to shout in order to be heard.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We celebrate!" Guinevere replied with a smile as Arthur took up her hand and they made their way to the center to dance.

"We get to dance now?" Lancelot asked excitedly.

"I suppose so!" said Gawain as he promptly got out of his chair and began scanning the crowd for a partner. Galahad and Lancelot did the same.

"So many choices!" Lancelot said happily before someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned to see Aderyn standing beside him.

"Care to dance?" she asked sweetly. Lancelot smiled broadly and held out his arm for her. Aderyn began leading him away before turning to look at Delanie and Kaydra. She winked as they disappeared into the crowd of couples. Kaydra looked to Dagonet.

"Come! Let's have a dance too!" she said excitedly. Dagonet looked at her nervously.

"I've, uh…never actually danced," he said before Kaydra cut him off.

"Oh it's not that hard, come!" she said, pulling him from his seat. He glanced back at Bors with a helpless look as Kaydra led him onto the dance floor. Delanie laughed at Dagonet's expression and watched as Kaydra seemed to instruct him. She put one of his hands on her waist and clasped the other in her hand. Dagonet smiled nervously as Kaydra began step towards him, then back again, much like the other people were doing. Eventually he seemed to get the movements and strode with more confidence. Delanie was left at the table with only Bors and Tristan. She knew Bors would not dance with any other woman, for fear that Vanora would find out, and he seemed deep in conversation with Judikael. Which left her with only one other option. Tristan was sitting on the other side of the table, inspecting his goblet. She sighed deeply.

"_Why the hell not._" She though to herself as she leaned over the table. "Tristan," she said loudly enough to get his attention. He glanced up at her. "Would you like to dance?" she asked. Tristan held her gaze as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't dance." He said, before returning his gaze to his goblet. Delanie shook her head. She just didn't understand him. Her eyes went back to the dance floor where Kaydra and Dagonet were moving about, laughing and smiling. A smile touched her lips as she watched them.

"Delanie," she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see Padraig smiling down at her. Tristan kept his head down, and pretended not to pay any attention.

"Hello, Padraig." She replied with a smile.

"Would you like to join me for a dance?" he asked in a pleasant tone while holding out his hand. When she had first met him, she thought he was handsome. This time however, he had his long hair neatly fastened at the back and was wearing all black, save the large deep green cloak. This night, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"I would love to." She replied while taking his hand and standing. Tristan watched as the two walked away. Padraig and Delanie began dancing right beside Kaydra and Dagonet. Kaydra glanced over at her sister and gave her a look of confusion. Delanie leaned over to her.

"I asked him. He didn't want to dance. Kaydra," she began. "This is Padraig." She leaned back over to her partner. "Padraig, this is my sister, Kaydra." Padraig bowed his head slightly and smiled. Kaydra couldn't help but admire the mans looks and smiled back. As the two pairs began dancing, Kaydra leaned into Dagonet.

"She said that Tristan didn't want to dance. He hasn't shown her any attention since we arrived here. I think Delanie's about ready to give up." She said, wrapping her arms around Dagonet's waist.

"I don't know what to tell you." Dagonet replied honestly. He too was baffled by the scouts behavior, but at the same time, was quite used to it.

* * *

Back at the table, Tristan sat restlessly in his chair. His gaze often fell on the dance floor to Delanie and Padraig. His jaw clenched as he watched as Padraig pulled Delanie against him, and he shook his head. Was she actually enjoying that? Bors had seen the whole thing, from when Delanie asked Tristan to dance, to when Padraig swept her away. He looked at Tristan who was still staring intensely at the two.

"You can't blame her." Bors said to the scout. Tristan quickly tore his gaze from the dance floor to look at Bors. His eyes then fell back to the goblet he had been inspecting for over an hour now. "Tristan, she asked you to dance." Bors said.

"I know. I don't dance." Tristan said without taking his eyes off the goblet.

"Then what are you so pissed off about?" Bors asked abruptly. He was always one to get to the point. Especially when something was on his nerves.

"I'm not mad. I don't care that she's dancing with a Woad." Tristan said, finally looking at Bors.

"Bullshit, you gave yourself away right there." Bors shot back. Tristan sighed and turned to glare at Padraig.

"I just don't trust him." He said.

"Of course you don't. You don't trust any of them for some reason." He said. Tristan shot him a heated look. "Tristan, it was a long time ago. You need to give up this grudge. No matter how much you hate the Woads, it's not going to bring Nyah back. It will however, chase her away." He said while nodding towards Delanie. Bors then stood and walked away. Tristan sat pondering Bors' words. He took one last glance at Delanie and Padraig before standing and storming back to the dorm.

* * *

Delanie and Padraig danced and talked for much of the night, as did Kaydra and Dagonet. Delanie was usually fairly quiet and reserved around people she didn't know, but the abundance of spiced wine helped quite a bit. The four went back to the table and were all talking when Lancelot and Aderyn joined them. Delanie and Kaydra smiled at their new friend as she came up arm in arm with the knight. They sat themselves at the table and began talking with the group. Aderyn immediately noticed the way Padraig was charming Delanie. She excused herself from Lancelot and walked over to Delanie.

"Come get a drink with me." She said cheerfully, while pulling Delanie from her seat. The two excused themselves and began walking towards the bar.

"I'm not so sure if I should have another drink, Aderyn!" Delanie laughed. She hadn't had that much to drink, but she knew that they had a long ride ahead of them in the morning.

"I know, I think I'm sticking to water for the rest of the night." Said Aderyn. The two walked away from the table until they were out of sight. "Delanie," Aderyn started. "I want you to be careful with Padraig." She said.

"What do you mean?" Delanie asked curiously.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Lets just say, that he's broken a lot of hearts." Aderyn stated.

"Don't worry, we were just dancing, it means nothing. Besides, he's not coming tomorrow." Delanie said. Aderyn nodded.

"That's good. I just thought I would warn you." She said. The two got cups of water and headed back to the table.

As the night wore on, Delanie found herself getting more and more tired. She decided to go back to the dorms so she could get a few hours of rest before they were to leave in the morning. She bit everyone a goodnight. Padraig offered to walk her back to the dorms and the two left the courtyard.

"I trust you had a good time tonight?" he asked. Delanie nodded with a smile.

"I did, thank you for the dance." She replied. As they got closer to the dorms, Padraig stopped her.

"I'm not sure when I will see you again, probably at the wedding." He said.

"Yes, I think it's in about two weeks." Delanie said, slightly confused as to why he had stopped her.

"Two weeks is a long time." He said. Delanie's breath caught in her throat at he pulled her into a gentle embrace. She knew that she should feel warm and safe in his arms, but she didn't. She felt awkward, and guilty. She hadn't thought about Tristan all night up until that point. She stiffened in his arms and nervously hugged him back. All she wanted was to get back to the dorm and go to sleep. Padraig however, had other thoughts of how the night should go. He pulled back from her just slightly to look upon her face. Her eyes locked with his as she shifted uncomfortably. As his lips started to descend towards her own, she quickly moved away.

"I really should get some sleep." She said while looking over her shoulder. She could see the dorm. Turning her gaze back to him Delanie smiled. "I think I can walk the rest of the way on my own. Thank you for walking me this far." She said. As she turned to walk away, she felt a hand grasp her wrist gently. She swallowed hard and turned back to face him.

"I have a better idea." He said, moving closer to her again so his lips were right beside her ear. "Why don't you come to my chambers?" he suggested in a low, husky voice. Delanie suppressed the urge to laugh. If he didn't get the hint when she turned away from his attempted kiss, then Padraig was obviously not the smartest man. Either that, or he was incredibly persistent. She pulled her wrist from his grasp and smiled.

"I'll see you at the wedding. Good night." She said sternly and turned to walk away. She heard a chuckle from behind her.

"To think I wasted my whole night on you. Do you realize how many women would kill to claim my bed for a night, Delanie?" he asked cockily. Now she was getting mad. At him, and at herself for actually thinking that he was a nice man. She was so blind.

"I'm not one of them." She said loudly over her shoulder as she walked away. Delanie shook her head at herself. When Padraig had put his arms around her, all she could think about was Tristan. She sighed. She wanted it to be Tristan. A tear touched the corner of her eye as she reached the dorm. Quietly slipping inside, she saw that Galahad, Bors and Gawain were all asleep. She looked to Tristan's bed to find him lying on his side, facing the other way. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not. Delanie walked over to her bed and ducked behind it as she changed. She froze when she saw Tristan stir. Sighing to herself, she sat on her bed. More than anything, she wanted to talk to him about everything that was going on. Taking a deep breath, she rose and silently walked over to the side of his bed. She was fairly sure that he was sleeping, for his breathing was steady and calm. Delanie didn't want to wake him, but felt that she absolutely had to speak with him. Hesitantly, she reached her hand out to put it on his shoulder, but stopped just before it made contact. Clenching her trembling hand into a fist she quickly drew it back and stepped away from his bed.

"_What am I doing?_" she thought to herself as she walked back to her own bed. Delanie climbed in and curled herself up in the blankets. She lay there; shedding a silent tear hoping sleep would take her. The door to the dorm opened, and she could hear Kaydra, Dagonet and Lancelot enter. They were trying to be quiet as they slipped to their own beds. Delanie closed her eyes and pretended she was sleeping as Kaydra walked over to her. She could feel her sister's presence over her, checking on her, then suddenly it was gone and she could hear Kaydra getting into bed. Amidst all the breathing and snoring around her, Delanie was finally able to slip into yet another restless sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! – Went on a bit of a road trip and didn't have much access to the net. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Myself: I give it about a 7 out of 10 on the _Chapter-O-Meter_. I know that I've been mainly focusing on Delanie and Tristan, but don't worry, there's lots more Kaydra and Dagonet stuff to come (and it won't disappoint!). So once again, sorry this one took so long. I'll try to get Chapter 16 up as soon as I can.

One last thing to say: **REVIEW**!


	16. Watch The Stars

SpectralLady: Delanie is smart, but Padraig is also stupid and persistent (not a great combination). Yeah, being internet deprived sucks.

GladiatorGirl23: Tension is good! I'm still trying to decide if I should write a lot on Lancelot and Aderyn. Not too sure yet, but we'll see!

Anonymous: Tristan stories rule…need I say more? Thanks for the review!

Evenstar-mor2004: Yeah, Padraig is a jerk. But it's not over with him yet!

Zeriae: Thanks so much for the complement! I'm glad you're loving this one! And yes, Tristan is very fine! And yes, he is stubborn!

Babaksmiles: Padraig is a male-airhead. I don't think getting rid of him will be that easy! Yeah, it would be tough to be in Tristan's position, but he must move on…

Aelia O'Hession: I loved doing the Woad celebration! That part was a lot of fun. I know you've been waiting for Dag/Kay stuff, so hopefully I don't disappoint (even though there's lots to come still!) 

Tracy137: Don't you love tension? I absolutely love it! If ya can't tell…lol. No worries, Delanie/Tristan fluff is on it's way fairly soon! I agree with you on the 'happy/happy' thing too. How boring would that be? There had to be challenges in there somewhere, whether it be the two not getting along, battle, a loss, anything to make it interesting! ….Killing off the main characters (that's okay though, because it's working with your story now!) I think doing unexpected things with a story liven it up a lot.

Lucillaq: Tristan was a bit of a jerk in that chapter. But getting over a lost love isn't easy! He'll start to lighten up…eventually!

* * *

"Kay, you have to get up…" Delanie said softly with a half laugh. Kaydra stirred and opened her eyes slightly.

"Why?" she asked, confused. She was able to focus on Delanie and Dagonet's face hovering above her.

"We have to get going soon, remember, we're heading back to the fort today." Explained Dagonet. Delanie couldn't help but chuckle at her sister who was quite obviously disoriented. Kaydra rubbed her eyes and moved to look out the window.

"It's not even light out yet." She argued while looking around the room. Everyone was up and packing their bags. "Why is everyone already up?"

"Kay, Arthur was here not even ten minutes ago to wake us all. When he asked you if you were awake, you said 'yes'. And it's still dark because he wants to get an early start so it will only be a two day trip again." Delanie explained. Kaydra squinted at her and sat up in bed.

"Oh. I don't remember Arthur being here. How lo…" the rest of Kaydra's sentence was muffled by a yawn.

"Huh?" Delanie said.

"How long until we leave?" Kaydra repeated, slightly irritated.

"As soon as everyone's ready. Probably about fifteen minutes." Answered Dagonet.

"Fifteen minutes?" she practically yelled while struggling to get out of bed. "I still have to pack my bag, get my riding clothes prepared, my horse…" her panic attack was cut off when Dagonet turned her face to his.

"Your bag's packed, Delanie already took care of it, not before getting your riding clothes out. And Jols has already been sent to prepare the horses." He affirmed. Kaydra sighed and sunk back down on the bed. She curled her arms around Dagonet's waist while resting her head on his chest.

"I want to go back to sleep." She said tiredly.

"The feeling is mutual." Said a very grumpy Bors. He was randomly throwing things into his bag, not caring how they went in. Lancelot and Galahad were doing much the same. Neither of them looked happy to be awake either. Gawain was all packed and leaning against a wall resting his eyes while Tristan sat on his bed waiting patiently for everyone else to be ready.

Kaydra once again ducked behind her bed to change. She had gotten quite used to the company of the knights that modesty really didn't matter any more. The large door to the dorm opened and Arthur, Guinevere, Aderyn and Judikael all walked in the room. Arthur and Guinevere stood at the front of the room, surveying the progress of the weary group while Judikael walked over to Bors.

"Lookin' forward to the ride?" asked Judikael.

"I'll let you know when I'm awake." Bors chuckled. Judikael was only five years older than Bors, he had nine children, and had the same crude sense of humor. Needless to say, the two got along famously. The only difference was that Judikael was married to the mother of his children, Cerwyn, who died giving birth to their ninth child. He had the help of many people in the tribe with raising his children. The oldest was sixteen and the youngest five. Over the week, Bors and Judikael often had conversations about life in Sarmatia. Judikael was taken aback by the way Rome 'enslaved' young boys to serve them. It impacted him greatly, knowing that his second born child, his first son, would be coming up to the age of servitude. Judikael, along with many of the Woad people, thought that all the knights who came to Briton had been Roman, with all the same beliefs. The past week had proved a learning time, and many people in the tribe had a newfound respect for the knights, knowing that they were Sarmatian, not Roman. Arthur, who was indeed Roman, had also gained much respect over the week. For he was half Briton. Not to mention that he was inevitably the key to peace between the northern and southern halves, along with Guinevere.

As for the knights, they learned that the Woad people weren't the savages everyone made them out to be. They were a people fighting for a common cause. They were a society just waiting to get their land back so they could live the way they used to. A proud people, who in many ways were much like the Sarmatians. Only the Woads managed to discard of Rome, for the time being.

As Delanie and Kaydra finished getting ready, Aderyn walked up to them. She was also dressed in riding clothes, traditional to that of the Woads.

"You look like you're ready to go!" Delanie exclaimed. Aderyn smiled lightly and a pink color rose in her cheeks.

"I've never worn this kind of apparel before. I feel awkward." She said, tugging at the side of her pants in order to pull them a little looser.

"You don't look any worse than the rest of us. At least you look a lot more rested." Stated Kaydra, who was trying desperately to pull her hair back into a tie. Aderyn smiled slightly and looked over her shoulder to Lancelot. He winked at her and she turned back around smiling.

"So…" laughed Delanie.

"Yes, do tell!" inquired Kaydra. Aderyn sat heavily on the bed and sighed.

"He's a sweet man." She said. Before either of the sister's could say another word, Aderyn spoke again. "I…I've never actually ridden a horse." She said. Delanie and Kaydra looked at her with wide eyes. Aderyn was to ride with them for two days, if she had never ridden before, it posed a great problem. "I mean, I've ridden pony's, when I was younger…" she offered. Delanie looked at Kaydra.

"I'll take care of it." Delanie announced. The two girls watched as Delanie walked over to Lancelot. As she was speaking with him, he got a large grin on his face and glanced at Aderyn.

"Oh no." she said, quickly tearing her gaze from Lancelot to Kaydra. "He won't want me riding with him the whole way, I'll be a nuisance!" she stated. Kaydra shook her head.

"Trust me, he won't mind. Especially judging from the look on his face." Kaydra replied. Delanie came back over to the girls with Lancelot close behind.

"Lady Aderyn, I would be honored if you would ride with me back to Hadrian's Wall." He announced. She laughed slightly before nodded.

"As you wish." She said. Kaydra laughed and went to stand with Dagonet. Lancelot bowed and returned to packing up his bag. Aderyn looked at Delanie with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" Delanie asked innocently while lifting her bag onto her bed and looking around to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything.

"So what happened when Padraig walked you back here last night?" Asked Aderyn. Delanie stopped for a moment, remembering the previous night. She sighed while shaking her head.

"You were right about him." She stated bitterly. Aderyn cocked her head to the side.

"What happened?" she asked again. Delanie took a deep breath and sat on the bed next to Aderyn.

"He tried to kiss me. I turned away, but he wanted me to go back to his chambers and got mad when I refused. He said that lots of women want him." Delanie recalled with disgust. She said it quietly, not wanting to arise a fuss with the knights.

"What did you say?" Aderyn asked.

"I told him that I wasn't one of those women." She replied simply. Aderyn nodded gratefully.

"That's good to know. Padraig thinks he's a gift to women. He's a pig." She said.

"I know. I'm not looking forward to seeing him at Arthur and Guinevere's wedding." Delanie said. Aderyn chuckled.

"If he's going to be there, don't expect him to give up. I think you might be the first one who's turned him down. He's going to look at you now as a challenge. Trust me, I know him." Aderyn stated.

"Why, had he tried the same thing with you?" Delanie asked.

"No, he's my brother." She said. There was a hint of resentfulness in her voice and as shocked as Delanie was, she didn't show it.

"So I have to watch out for him at the wedding?" she asked.

"I don't doubt it. You're the one that got away." Aderyn said. She smiled while standing. "Good luck with that!" she said before walking over to Lancelot. Delanie sat on the bed while remembering what Padraig had said to her. Once again, all her thoughts went to the scout that was sitting only ten feet away.

* * *

Once everyone was packed up and ready to go, Arthur led them out to the courtyard, where most of the tribe was there waiting for them. Judikael hugged each of his children, promising them he would return soon. Padraig walked up to Aderyn and said his farewell, keeping his eyes on Delanie the whole time. After, he walked up to her and took hold of her hand, keeping his propriety in check.

"Until next time, Delanie." He said sweetly while kissing the top of her hand. She glared at him, wanting more than anything to slap him across the face. She wasn't about to start a fight with a Woad so soon after they and the knights made peace. Instead, she gritted her teeth and forced a smile before pulling her hand from his grasp and walking the other way.

"That looked awkward." Stated Kaydra. "I thought you two had a good time last night?"

"It's a long story Kay, I'll tell you later." Delanie said. The group was supplied with enough food to get them home, and was soon making their way through the trees to where Jols had prepared the horses. Delanie was in front of Tristan on the uneven trail, and it took all of her willpower not to look back at him. When they finally emerged out of the trees, Jols started handing the reigns off.

* * *

The group rode all day and through much of the night. Tristan rode ahead most of the time, so Delanie had no opportunity to speak with him. She decided that the talk would come after they set up camp. Kaydra and Dagonet rode side by side the whole time. They talked of drinking songs, and which was the best one they should sing that night. Aderyn and Lancelot rode the entire day together, and talked of Sarmatia, the fort, and the Woads. When Arthur finally decided to set up camp, everyone poured into a large group of trees. Jols secured the horses while the others started a fire. Delanie and Kaydra managed to get their tent up on their own this time, and soon joined the circle around the flames. The knights were talking of stories, and they were trying to convince Judikael to tell an old Woad story. Finally he agreed.

"I'm not sure what kind of story to tell a group like you…but I think I'll tell you one that I have told my children for years. Do any of you watch the stars?" he asked. He got a few nods from around the fire before beginning his story.

"_Long ago, in a far-off land, there was a great famine. It had not rained for days, and weeks, and months. Every day the people watched for a cloud to appear, and every night they hoped and hoped that rain would come to-morrow._

_But no rain came. The rivers grew narrower and narrower till there were no rivers. The ponds grew smaller and smaller till there were no ponds. A little water trickled in some springs but most of them were dry._

_The leaves and the grasses were wilted and brown. The flowers hung their dusty heads and died. The lambs were too tired to play. The birds no longer chirped and sang. The people had fevers and the little children were too thirsty to sleep._

_One day a little boy started out with a tin dipper to try to find water for his sick mother. He went past the dusty plants and the quiet birds and the sick animals, on and on, up a high hill. At last he found a tiny spring of water bubbling in the shade of a great stone. He filled his dipper to the brim. Stepping carefully, so as not to spill a drop, he started toward home._

_As he hurried down the hill, he heard a faint sound. There by the path lay a little lamb. It was too sick to bleat, but it looked with longing eyes at the dipper of water. And though the lad would not take any for himself, he poured a few drops on the lamb's tongue. Then a wonderful thing happened. The tin dipper changed to silver and it was still filled to the brim!_

_The little boy hurried home, and took the dipper of water to his mother. As she opened her lips to drink, she thought of the nurse who had cared for her for many days and nights. "Let the nurse drink first," she said. Again a wonderful thing happened. The silver dipper was changed to gold and it was still filled to the brim!_

_The boy raised the dipper to his mother's lips again, when a knock was heard. There at the door stood a stranger. He was ragged and tired and pale. Like the poor lamb, he was too sick to speak, but he stretched out his hands for the water._

_Without waiting a moment, the little boy took the dipper to the stranger. As he drank his face grew beautiful, and he said softly, "The water shall not be less, but more, for the giving."_

_As they looked in wonder, the stranger vanished. But out in the yard there gushed a spring of cool water. Men, women, and children hastened with their cups to drink from it. The animals lapped the water that flowed from the spring in a refreshing stream. The birds chirped and sang as they bathed in the clear water._

_But the golden dipper had disappeared. They searched in vain for it, till the sun went down and the stars came out. Then the little lad looked up into the sky and saw it there. It was no longer made of gold but of seven glittering stars._

_And ever since that long ago time, the mothers in that land take their children to the northern window of their homes, tell them this wonderful story, and give to each child a tin dipper. Sometimes very little children have their dippers changed to silver or gold. But many grow old still carrying the tin dipper. For in that land no one can buy a dipper of gold. It comes only to those who think first of others."_

At the end of Judikael's story, everyone went deep into thought, pondering what exactly the story had meant to them. Guinevere finally broke the silence.

"That was a wonderful story, Judikael. Do you know any others like it?" she asked. Judikael chuckle merrily.

"No, none for tonight, anyways. Besides, we should all be getting to bed." He announced. "We have a long ride tomorrow." Soon after, many of the weary travelers had ventured to rest for the night. Kaydra had been one of them. It had been a long day for her, and she was looking forward to getting some well earned sleep. She could feel herself drifting off and snuggled herself deeper under her warm blanket. Her face resting against the soft pillow, and the only cold air was on her face. Kaydra sighed peacefully.

"Kay?" a voice came from outside.

"_No, no, **NO**._" she thought to herself, having a mental temper tantrum. She sighed again deeply, almost growling. "What?" she snapped. The front of the tent opened, and Dagonet cautiously peeked his head in.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, nervousness lingering in his voice.

"No, well…not really, hadn't actually fallen asleep yet." She smiled.

"That is well. Would you like to join me for a walk?" he asked. Kaydra wanted more than anything to just go to sleep, but couldn't find it in herself to turn him down.

"Alright. I'll be out in a minute." She replied. After Kaydra and thrown some clothes on, she was out of the tent. Dagonet led her through a winding maze of trees. He turned back to her and put his index finger to his lips, signaling for her to be as quiet as possible.

"Where are we going?" she whispered as quietly as she could. Dagonet didn't answer, just kept leading her into the trees. They came to the edge of a small clearing, and ducked behind some fallen trees. Kaydra looked at him quizzically. He just smiled at her and returned his gaze to the clearing. Kaydra tore her gaze from him when she saw a white flash in the corner of her eye. As she focused in the direction of the movements, guided only by the moonlight, she began to make out the creatures. She breathed in a sharp breath at the sight before her. A group of wild mares, beautiful horses, were grazing on the other side of the clearing. She brought her fingertips to her lips and smiled. The animals were so graceful and elegant, almost mystical looking, untouchable.

"They're beautiful…" she breathed softly, as to not startle the horses.

"They are." Dagonet replied in an equally hushed tone. Kaydra slipped her hand into his as they watched.

"How did you know they would be here?" she asked.

"I could hear them in the forest, and when I was on a walk after you left the fire, I saw them in this clearing." He whispered, turning to look at Kaydra, whose eyes were still fixed on the mares. He smiled at her obvious delight of the spectacle, and pressed his lips to her temple. The two watched until the horses slowly made their way back into the trees. They stood again, and Dagonet pulled Kaydra into a tight embrace. They stood like that for what seemed like hours until Kaydra finally pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Thank you, for bringing me out to see them." She said. Dagonet smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. Kaydra again got the fluttering feeling in her stomach, but it was quickly washed away when Dagonet pulled her closer to him. Kaydra was kissing him back with just as much fervor and hunger as he was showing her. She clung to him as he pulled away and traced her jaw with tiny kisses, stopping when his lips brushed against her ear.

"Kaydra," he began. "Do you realize that it has been almost a week since we had had a quiet moment alone together?" She chuckled.

"I know. That's a while." She said. He moved his hand to stroke her hair while at the same time bringing her lips back to his. Dagonet broke away for a split second and mumbled something against her lips. After a moment, Kaydra pulled back slightly. "Hmm?" She looked into his eyes as they studied hers. For a moment he just looked at her, pondering what choice of words he should say, a speech, poem? He decided to put it as simply as possible.

"I've fallen in love with you." He said. Dagonet's words caught her completely off guard and she almost coughed. Suddenly, she felt extremely relieved, almost as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Kaydra finally knew what kind of feelings Dagonet had for her, and she couldn't be happier.

"Thank god." She said before throwing her arms around his neck and crashing her lips upon his again. As she got more and more swept up in the moment, Kaydra found herself pulling Dagonet's hands to the ties on her dress. His fingers gripped them, but he pulled away breathlessly.

"Don't tempt me." He said with a laugh. Kaydra blushed as he cupped her face with his hands. "I want this more than anything right now. But you deserve better than this." He said while motioning to the forest floor. Kaydra smiled and cupped his hand with hers.

"Well, I suppose we'll be home tomorrow." She said sarcastically. Dagonet laughed and kissed her again. He then took her hand and the two made their way back to camp.

_**Meanwhile back at camp…**_

Delanie sat by the fire after Kaydra had gone back to the tent. She wanted to speak with Tristan, but was having a hard time gathering the courage. He was sitting on the outskirts by the trees, leaving only Delanie, Lancelot and Aderyn by the fire.

"So do you think you've gotten the gist of riding yet Aderyn?" asked Lancelot.

"I'm not sure. Maybe when we get to the wall, you can teach me. I'd like to learn to ride on my own, but not at the expense of the others. I would probably slow the group down tomorrow if I tried riding on my own. And I know how eager everyone is to get there." Aderyn replied. Lancelot nodded.

"That's alright. I don't mind the company! You are more than welcome to ride with me again tomorrow." He said. "Come, we should all get some rest." He said while standing. Aderyn stood and looked to Delanie.

"Aren't you coming? We have a long ride tomorrow." She said.

"I'll be along soon." Delanie replied with a smile. Aderyn nodded and left the fire. Delanie watched the fire for a while, as Tristan continued sitting silently, not even twenty feet away. The two hadn't spoken all day, let alone the lack of conversation for the whole time they were at Tegid. Eventually, Tristan rose and began walking away from the camp to where the horses were being kept. Delanie took a deep breath decided she would put it off no longer. She got up from her place by the fire and began walking in the same direction as him. Finally catching up to him, she moved to block his path and halted him.

"What's going on with you?" she asked, though it sounded more demanding. Tristan studied her face before answering.

"Nothing. Why?" he replied simply before stepping around her and continuing on his way. Delanie sighed in frustration and followed.

"You haven't spoken to me for the last week." She said.

"Why don't you go talk to your new lover? You seem to get along with him well." The comment was so monotone and dry, yet it struck Delanie like a ton of bricks.

"I beg your pardon?" she said coldly. Finally she grasped his arm, catching him off guard he whirled around to face her. "Is that what this is about? Tristan, I asked you to dance, and you refused. He offered, I accepted. Since when does that make him my 'lover'? I can't believe you would even think something like that. Do I honestly look like that much of a whore to you?" she was practically yelling now. Even Tristan wasn't quite sure what to say. "Tristan, I had the opportunity to be his 'lover' last night. But I couldn't." she yelled.

"Why?" he yelled back.

"Because all I could think about was you." She finally admitted. Delanie had a hard time reading the expression on his face. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Kay…Kaydra told me about Nyah." Tristan's expression didn't change; he just kept looking at her intently. "Just so you know, I'm not like her. The Woads aren't going to take me away." She finished before turning on her heel and walking back to camp. Delanie felt somewhat guilty for bringing up Nyah, but she felt that someone had to snap some sense into him.

"Delanie," she heard him call from behind her. She stopped and turned to face him again. Tristan slowly began walking towards her. "I know you're not like Nyah. The two of you were similar, but very different." He said. He looked like he was trying to think of something to say, and Delanie guessed.

"You just don't want to get hurt again?" she asked. When Tristan didn't respond, she knew that she had nailed the answer. "Well, neither do I." She said. He nodded slowly and took her hand in his.

"I know." He said simply. Delanie squeezed his hand before letting go and turning back towards camp.

"We'll talk more of it when we get back, I guess." She said over her shoulder. She wanted Tristan to think of what she had said. Though they mostly yelled at each other, Delanie considered it a start, as did Tristan. Sleep claimed Delanie fast when she got back to the tent, and morning came even quicker. The weary travelers were up at the crack of dawn and already riding when the sun made a full appearance. They rode all day until they were only mere minutes away from the fort. The anxiousness immediately vanished as the group caught glimpse of something that made all of their hearts stop. The unmistakable sight of black smoke was billowing from the direction of the fort.

* * *

Yeah, thought I'd leave you hanging. Yay for Kaydra/Dagonet fluff! And Delanie and Tristan are at least talking again…Anyways, hope you like this chapter (I'm pretty fond of it!). I give it 8 out of 10 on the _Chapter-O-Meter_. So yeah…REVIEW and tell me what you think! 


	17. Authors Note

Hey guys… it's really been a while since I've updated this story. Truth be told, I completely forgot about it! Until about three weeks ago, when I saw 'Clash of the Titans', and recognized Mads Mikkelsen right away. God is he sexy in that movie. Anyways, it kind of re-sparked that Tristan thing I had going for a while. So I watched King Arthur again, and have fallen in love with it again! So, I thought I would let you know that I have a rough outline of a new chapter (finally)! I have to type it up still, but I know it's a really good one!

Thanks for all your patience (5 years worth), and I can't wait to get this story rolling again!

Amirra xx


	18. Fire

Right, so after about five years of writers block (or pure laziness), here is the next chapter in the saga of Delanie and Kaydra. I will warn you that in the next chapters there will be some sensuality. Nothing too crazy though, unless you request it! ANYWAYS…

Here we go…

**To Trust a Stranger – Chapter 18 – Fire.**

* * *

The group had picked up their pace heading towards the fort. The smoke was still rising. It had been a very silent ride back, almost eerie. As they neared the wall, Kaydra noticed that the smoke was coming from a small concentrated area on the other side. She looked around and realized that the rest of the group was noticing it as well and the pace slowed again.

"Well at least the whole place didn't burn down." stated Bors. "Although it would give us a pretty good excuse to relocate!" he laughed, along with a couple of the other knights.

"Haven't you taught your little bastards not to play with fire, Bors?" joked Gawain.

"Vanora did, or at least she tried." he laughed. As the knights continued their teasing of Bors, Kaydra rode up to Dagonet.

"Well that's a relief, from afar the smoke looked a lot worse." she said white looking up at the rather small plume that was rising in the sky. Dagonet looked up at the smoke then straight ahead again. Kaydra could see he still had some concern in his eyes. She reached over and grasped his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze while smiling. "You're worried." she stated.

"I'll be relieved when I know exactly what happened, and that no one has been hurt." he said. Kaydra nodded.

"Fair enough."

Delanie was riding towards the back of the group. She watched as Kaydra reached out to hold Dagonet's hand. A smile crept across her lips. They seemed so perfect together. Dagonet was always tentative to Kaydra's needs, and vise versa. Delanie remembered back to when they beat the Saxons. She was injured and Kaydra would sit by her bed and tell her about Dagonet. She had been almost giddy. She laughed remembering the way Kaydra had come into her room and swooned after their first kiss, then proceeded to press her about Tristan. Delanie's eyes wandered over to the scout, who was riding about 15 feet in front of her. Her smile faded as she remembered the conversation they had the night before. He had actually yelled at her, shown true emotion. Delanie blushed a bit when she remembered telling Tristan that Padraig had wanted to bed her the other night, but she couldn't because of thoughts of him. She winced slightly at the thought of bringing up Nyah. She was starting to doubt herself, wondering if that had been a good idea. It obviously still hurt him to talk about her. Delanie shook her head slightly. No, it had to be brought up, she decided. Her eyes suddenly took to the sky to watch the large hawk swoop in onto Tristan's arm. Her heart pace quickened slightly. He was so mysterious, and she found that so alluring. She sighed and hunched over a bit. "_Why couldn't I have picked someone simple?_" she asked herself. Her eyes wandering back over to Kaydra and Dagonet. "_Someone normal._"

"I know when someone has a lot on their mind." a loud voice came from behind her. Delanie jumped and looked back to see Judikael riding up to her. "I've got a keen sense for these things, you know." he smiled as his horse matched her pace. Delanie smiled.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I didn't have a lot on my mind" she laughed, her eyes falling back to her sister. Judikael followed her gaze.

"Good pair, right there." he said, nodding at Kaydra and Dagonet. "He reminds me a lot of myself. Handsome, daring..." he trailed off as Delanie let out a quick laugh. He smiled and raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"Absolutely handsome and daring." she said half seriously while smiling. "I think she is staying here, with him. I can't see her leaving at this point."

"That is well. If she's happy here, there is no need for change." he responded. After a brief silence, he spoke again. "What are your plans, Delanie? Do you plan to go home, or is your future here, with these people?" Her eyes were on him as he spoke and she took in a deep breath when he said the last part of his question as his eyes fell on Tristan. She felt a slight flush go to her face. Tristan could no doubt hear the conversation between the two of them and Judikael knew it too. She gave a wry smile.

"Oh I don't know. I was planning on staying, but now I'm not too sure." her eyes went from Judikael to the back of Tristan's head. "Kaydra is staying, and I can't imagine leaving her. Then again, she'll have Dag. So who knows?" her eyes wandered back to Judikael, who had a wise grin. He glanced at Tristan and back at Delanie as he leaned in closer to her.

"He'll come around," he said in a low voice, "and if he doesn't, he's a fool. There are plenty of good men out there, Delanie." he brought himself back up to a normal sitting position. "Now," he announced in his normal booming voice, "if you'll excuse me, milady…" he rode past Delanie over to his new friend Bors. The two of them got along famously. Five minutes went by; Delanie was lost in her thoughts. She looked up to see the gate coming into view. They were almost there. At that moment she saw Tristan look back towards her. She locked onto his eyes, making sure not to give anything away with hers. She maintained a serious demeanor. His face, on the other hand, carried something more than his usual blank mask. Was it…amusement? He had a smirk with one eyebrow raised. Delanie furrowed her brow slightly in confusion, and looked back at the wall. What a strange man.

The gate started opening with a loud cracking sound. Kaydra jumped, she wasn't expecting the loud noise. She watched as Arthur and Gawain rode ahead to meet with Jols, who had ridden ahead at a faster pace then the rest of the cavalry. Delanie rode her horse up past Tristan to where Kaydra and Dagonet were. She watched as Arthur and Gawain dismounted as they were talking to Jols. Squinting, she could see the stable hand talking and pointing his arm in the direction of the fire. Arthur ran a hand through his hair. Subconsciously, Delanie started riding a little faster, to the point where she was almost at a gallop. She came up to where the three men were standing and quickly dismounted.

"Welcome back, Delanie." Said Jols as he took her horses reigns from her.

"Thanks you Jols," she began, "Did you find our what cause of the smoke is?" she asked. Jols glanced at Arthur and Delanie followed suit. Arthur shifted slightly before looking to her again.

"The Inn. It's been destroyed." he said. Kaydra rode up at that moment and almost lept off her horse.

"And Anna?" she asked with a concerned, raised voice. Arthur shook his head unknowingly, and glanced back at Jols.

"I'm not sure if they've found her yet." Jols spoke carefully, and slowly. Before he was done Kaydra was running up the pathway towards the Inn. Delanie kept her gaze locked on Jols.

"What do you mean they haven't _found_ her yet?" she asked.

"No one knows where she is, Delanie. We don't know if she was inside or not." he said softly. With that Delanie took off after her sister.

Kaydra ran harder and faster than she ever had to make it to the Inn. When she rounded the last corner, she saw the building burning still, though not much was left of it. It was twilight and the ambers on the wood were glowing fiercely. About thirty people were scampering about, throwing pales of water on the few flames that were still burning. Kaydra was frozen on the spot. Delanie came running up behind her and stopped exactly like her sister did, out of shock. This Inn had been their home for the past while, and it was completely gone, along with all their things, and…

"Anna!" she screamed out while looking frantically at the crowd for the short, older woman. She started making her way towards the Inn when a man took hold of her arm and backed her away.

"You shouldn't be gettin' too close lass, even though it ain't burning like it was, tis still dangerous." he said seriously. As he went to grab another pail of water Delanie grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"Anna, the woman to ran this Inn, where is she? Has anyone seen her?" she asked unsteadily. The man raised his eyebrows in a sympathetic look and sighed.

"There are some that seen her run back into the place when it was burning…" he started slowly. "They never seen her come back out again though." Delanie stifled a sob that was rising in her throat and eased her grip on the man's sleeve. He gave her another sympathetic look before bowing his head slightly and turning back to the building. Delanie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she watched the flames. She put the back of her hand to her mouth as the sob finally escaped. She could hear Kaydra softly crying behind her. The knights soon joined them to look at the destroyed building. No one really had any words. By the time the flames went down to just glowing ambers, the sun had set completely. Dagonet put his arm around Kaydra and led her away. Delanie was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up against her chest, watching the ambers glow with the breeze. Guinevere kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back.

"Come, you should get into some clean clothes and get some food into you. I have plenty of cloths here that you and Kay can borrow for now" she said, offering her hand. Delanie smiled slightly at her.

"I'll be along in a little while." she said. Guinevere nodded and stood to follow the others. Delanie stared out in front of her. She could sense she was now by herself…almost. She took in a breath as a rough hand ran over her shoulder. She didn't even have to look up to know who it belonged to. The hand traced her shoulder as he stepped around her. She looked up to see his other hand stretched out to her. She stared at it for a moment before grabbing it and letting it gently pull her up again. There she was, once again, face to face with Tristan. She let her head fall as her eyes locked onto his chest right in front of her. Letting go of her hand he brought it up to her face and wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb before bringing her in to a tight embrace. There she sobbed silently for a while. Tristan never shifted his position; he never gave any hint that he was uncomfortable. He just held her and let her cry, while stroking her hair.

* * *

Delanie had gotten out of the bath and put on some fresh cloths. She stretched her aching muscles, they had been riding for several days. She sighed as she pulled her hair back tightly into a tie at the back of her head.

"Are you set?" asked Kaydra as she walked into the room.

"Just about. Thank Gods for Guinevere letting us borrow her clothes." Delanie replied.

"And her room! Where is she, anyways?" Kaydra asked.

"I think she's at the tavern with the others. She had to show Judikael and Aderyn around the Fort and to their rooms." she said. Kaydra nodded.

"We should get down there too – I'm starving."

As the sisters approached the tavern, they prepared themselves for a solemn evening and were thoroughly surprised when they heard gails of laughter coming from the tavern. They rounded the corner into the courtyard and approached the knights' tables. They were sitting around a fire, in a semi circle, drinking. Of course.

"Did you see the look on her face when she chased me out of the Inn?" Lancelot tried to say, he was laughing too hard to make much sense.

"I wasn't sure what was going to get you first, tripping on your pants that weren't all the way up your legs or the broom she was chasing you with!" retorted Galahad. They all broke out into hysterical laughter. Kaydra smiled at made her way over to Dagonet. Delanie sat in between Guinevere and Bors. She glanced over at Tristan who was leaning back in his chair, with his feet crossed on another one, looking directly into the fire. Even he had a smirk on his face at the story.

"What was that all about, anyways?" asked Arthur as he took a swing of ale. Lancelot calmed himself enough to speak again.

"Anna's niece was staying at the Inn, and by no fault of my own, she seduced me." he began. He got jeers from almost all the men around the table. "Anna came in to see if her niece needed anything before bed, and, well…" he started laughing again. Delanie found herself laughing as well. Protective Anna. Vanora came over with two mugs of ale. She went to pass one to Delaine.

"Oh, no, thank you Vanora." she said politely. Vanora handed it to her anyways.

"Tonight we're drinkin' to celebrate Anna's life." Vanora informed her. Delanie looked at the mug and then back up at Vanora.

"You best get me three or four more, in that case." everyone laughed. Kaydra took her ale as well. Lancelot stood, holding his mug out in front of him.

"Raise your mugs, to the fine woman that has watched us and helped us grow into the men we are today. Hers is definitely a life worth celebrating." All the knights, along with Delanie, Kaydra and Guinevere raised their mugs. The night continued with more stories about Anna, and plenty more ale. Delanie thought some stories stood out more than others. Like the one where Anna beat Galahad in an arm wrestle for the last piece of meat on the table. Or the one where Anna punched a Roman soldier in the face for insulting Vanora. She was a fiery woman. The sisters laughed more than they had in years that night. There came a moment of silence where everyone just looked into the fire as Gawain stoked it. Arthur was the first to break the silence.

"So we're going to have to find new housing arrangements for you two." he said, motioning at Delanie and Kaydra. Kaydra glanced at her sister. That had never really crossed her mind. They didn't have anywhere to sleep. "Jols, are there any empty rooms at the Fort right now?" Arthur asked. Jols squinted his eyes thinking.

"I don't think so, Arthur. What with our guests and all." Jols replied, looking concerned.

"I doubt it will be a problem." said Dagonet. "Surely we can find lodging for the sisters for the time being." he looked at Kaydra. "I have a large dorm, you're welcome to stay with me." he offered. Kaydra smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." she said with a smile while rubbing his back. Everyone fell silent again…as if waiting for Tristan to speak up. Delanie kept her gaze on the fire. She didn't expect him to offer anything. Tristan liked his privacy, and to share a room with someone would probably make him rather uncomfortable. Lancelot piped up.

"The lady Delanie is more than welcome to bunk with me in my quarters." he said, much to the shock of everyone at the fire, including Delanie. She looked at him with wide eyes, not sure if he was serious or not. Kaydra was just as surprised, looking at Lancelot with her mouth slightly open, the corners turned up. He looked at her and shot her a wink.

"That will not be necessary." Everyone's eyes went to the scout, who glared at Lancelot thru the wild hair in front of his eyes. "She will be staying in my quarters." Delanie raised her eyebrows. She wasn't expecting him to offer his room at all. Lancelot looked over to Kaydra, who was grinning widely, then to Galahad who was nodding his head slowly with a triumphant smile.

"Alright then, it's settled!" said Arthur with a clap trying to distract Tristan from the glare he had fixed on Lancelot. "Vanora! We need more ale!"

As the night went on, the knights and others in the tavern told stories about Anna. Delanie and Kaydra listened quietly, as did everyone around the fire, laughing hardily at some of the stories. In particular the ones told by Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad. Over a couple of hours, the conversing slowly died down and everyone sat, staring into the fire. After several long minutes, Gawain stood and bid everyone a good night as we made his way out of the tavern. Arthur and Guinevere did the same. Delanie looked over to Tristan from across the fire who's gaze was already on her. He raised his eyebrows and she nodded. They rose at the same time, and Delanie turned towards Kaydra and Dagonet.

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." she said with a smile. Dagonet and Kaydra just smiled back and nodded their heads before returning their gazes to the fire. As Delanie turned and started walking towards the exit, she just caught a glimps of Tristan already thru the doors. She let out a sign and quickened her pace to catch up.

They snaked thru the streets of the fort, Delanie following him. The scout walked at such a pace that Delanie had to scurry to keep up. They finally came to a building that hadn't been too far from where the inn used to be. Delanie followed Tristan up two dark staircases, and down a long narrow hallway until he finally stopped in front of his door. As he opened it, he motioned for her to go inside. She did, and as he closed the door behind them she peered around. His main room was practically empty, save a stool by the window, a table against the wall and weapons neatly sorted on the floor.

"So this is home, huh?" she said, walking towards the middle of the room.

"When I'm not away, yes." he replied from behind her, putting the weapons he had been carrying on the table. Delanie peered through an opening into another room. It was dark and she couldn't see much, except for the bed. She quickly glanced around for another door, and didn't see one. One bed? One. She took a silent, deep breath.

"Where shall I be sleeping tonight?" she asked, turning her head back to him.

"You can have my bed." he stated, not looking up from the table where he was cleaning his weapons. She quickly looked around once more before looking back to him.

"Where will you sleep?" Tristan shrugged.

"I'll figure something out." he said before turning from the table to route through a bag that had been on the floor. He brought out a tunic and handed it to her. Delanie looked at him as she took it. "It's not much, but the shirt should keep you warm." He turned back to the table and lit a candle off one that had already been burning. As he handed it to her she smiled.

"Thank you." she said. He simply nodded and resumed cleaning his weapons. Delanie watched him for a moment before turning to go into the other room. As the candle slowly lit it up she saw that it was almost as empty as the other room. Tristan had a fair sized bed with cotton and plenty of furs. There was a small table beside it, and to her surprise, a small decorative plant in the corner. "_Well that's a start_…" she thought to herself. She turned to keep an eye on the doorway as she stripped out of her cloths, quickly replacing them with Tristan's tunic. It was rather large on her, but she was grateful – it was better than nothing. A few moments later, Tristan came into the room and gathered some of the furs off the bed. She stood idly, watching him as her hands fidgeted in front of her.

"It's all yours." he stated as he walked out of the room again. Delanie sighed and slowly crawled under the delightful cotton blanket and stretched her legs out, right down to her toes. She closed her eyes and smiled. The candle in the other room went out and she could hear Tristan rustling against the furs. She frowned slightly. He was either on the table or on the floor, neither of which would be too comfortable. It was quiet for a moment and she was about to blow out her candle when she heard him move again. Delanie took a deep breath and sighed it out. This wasn't fair to him.

"Tristan," she called softly. She heard him stop moving and licked her lips before continuing. "You have a bed that's more than big enough to sleep us both." she paused before smiling. "Unless of course, you're intimidated by the thought of sleeping next to me." The comment surprised even her. She heard a chuckle from the other room, and a few long moments later, footsteps. Tristan slowly lit up as he entered the room, stopping beside the bed. Delanie's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the scout without a tunic on. So many scars. And so…ruggedly handsome!

"So you won't try to kill me in my sleep?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'll do my best." she smiled back. He watched her, laying before him for a moment before bending down to blow out the candle. It went pitch black except for a bit of light from the moon shining through a window above the bed. She could feel him laying down beside her.

"Thank you." he said quickly, settling down on his back. Tristan closed his eyes and sighed. It had been a long time since he had shared his bed with anyone. He couldn't ignore the feeling of comfort at her presence. If he really wanted to he could…no. He stirred a bit, trying to remove the naughty thought from his head. He felt the light trace of fingertips on his arm.

"Goodnight." Delanie said, her eyes closing. Tristan turned his head to face her. He could make out her silhouette, laying on her side facing him. He took the fingers on his arm into his hand and squeezed gently.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Kaydra and Dagonet silently made their way to his rooms, and when he opened the door she stifled a yawn.

"You're tired." he observed with a smile.

"Yes, it's been a long day." she paused. "A hard day." He took her into a gentle embrace. She sighed and leaned into him, resting her cheek on his chest. "Thank you for being there for me today." she said, her voice cracking slightly. Dagonet rested his chin on her head, as his hand slowly stroked her back.

"I'll always be here when you need me." he said, making sure the emphasize _always_. "I should thank you too. It is always easier to take the shock of loosing someone close to you when you have other loved ones around you." Kaydra gave a soft laugh against his chest.

"Even when they're a blubbering mess?" she laughed, a stray tear running down her cheek. "I'm going to miss her so much." she said. Dagonet nodded in agreement.

"Aye, we all will. Anna became a mother figure to all of us when we got here. Especially the younger knights. Including Jaren." he paused. "She took his death very hard." Kaydra froze, then tightened her grip around his waist. He continued. "As much as she would give us all a hard time, especially Lancelot, she loved every one of us." he finally pulled back and lifted Kaydra's face to meet his. "Just like she loved you and your sister." he said, wiping her tear away. Kaydra looked up into his kind eyes. He had such a hardened face, with a scar going over his eye, but his eyes were so soft. She brought a hand up to the side of his face, and softly stroked his cheek. She truly loved him. Her hand went to the back of his neck, and she brought his lips down to meet hers. The kiss was soft, and after several long moments she could feel Dagonet starting to pull back, so she deepened it. It caught him slightly by surprise, but he wrapped his arms around her. She became lost in the feeling of his body against her, his hands exploring her back, hers wrapped around his neck. Dagonet started fighting for dominance in their kiss, something about it becoming more urgent. His hands slipped down her sides and gripped her hips. She suppressed a moan as she subconsciously rolled her hips against his. Dagonet pulled back, his breathing ragged.

"I must warn you," he started, "if we continue, I might not be able to stop." Kaydra didn't care at this point. It had been a difficult day, she was a full grown woman and was absolutely in love with this man. Why shouldn't she? She looked up at him with determination, her lips only an inch from his.

"Good." she whispered.

As they made love that night, they both realized that what they had going on between then wasn't just temporary company, or giddy lust before love. They needed each other in every way. Kaydra felt things that she had never felt before, pleasure that she had never felt before, and when they had finished, Dagonet held her tightly against him under the furs of the bed. Kaydra's breathing was still shaky as she wiped some sweat off her forehead. Smiling to herself, she felt a sense of accomplishment. As she breathed against his neck, she felt fatigue starting to kick in. They stayed like that for what felt like an hour. Kaydra could tell Dagonet had drifted into a sound slumber beside her, as his grip on her had loosened. She pulled back so she was laying on her side facing him. After placing a kiss on his shoulder, she slowly drifted off, letting sleep claim her.

* * *

There ya have it! Hope I didn't disappoint. I figured it was about 'that' time for Kay and Dag. Delanie & Tristan still have a couple things to work out though, which will no doubt be frustrating but awesome at the same time. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!

Amirra xoxox

PS – I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I just switched to Vista (for some absurd reason), and my spell check isn't working. *SIGH.*


End file.
